


Dream Catcher

by Christinek32



Series: Love and Honor [1]
Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, She-Ra: Princess Of Power
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 99,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christinek32/pseuds/Christinek32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dream catcher is used to catch bad dreams before they hit those who sleep, but what if there was a spell that makes the good dreams twisted into some sort of evil. When He-Man wakes up from a horrifying dream his first instinct is to get to his sister, now living on the planet Etheria the planet she protects, not knowing that she had been affected by the dream as well. Will they find each other in time and stop Hordak's evil plan or will the dream corrupt them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story/series was originally posted on Fanfiction.net and is my own version of the series. I do not own the series, however I do own the idea. Some people may like it, others may not. Please leave a review. Enjoy.

The problem with sleeping outside in tents is that you don't have privacy. With more and more people joining the rebellion there was more and more chances to be disturbed during sleep especially if you had just gone to bed. What ended up waking Shyarah—a woman now known as She-Ra and Etheria's guardian was the sound of panic, something that worried her. She looked around her tent empty. Adora, had taken her daughter to school as per usual, but on her return from scouting she wasn't back yet, therefore She-Ra figured that there was a problem at the school which delayed her so she decided to crawl back into bed, for what she thought was ten minutes; but that ten minutes was more than the princess of power realized.  
"What on Eternia is going on out here?" She-Ra asked as she joined Bow at the main camp of the whispering wooods.Although she had dressed and made herself presentable she was not fully awake.  
"Do you always have to say that? This isn't Eternia." Bow one of the leading archers snapped not answering her question. "I have no idea. Rumor has it Hordak's planning something big. Why don't you go investigate?" He stared at her as if he had just given her an order.  
"I just went scouting; in fact I did a full night of recon. That's why I went to bed for a few hours so I'd be ready for whatever Hordak has up his sleeve. You can go scouting if there's a need for it I'm all for it. If I'm waked abruptly from a deep sleep, yeah I do. It hasn't been the first time you've come back with false information Bow. Maybe you should think about finding a new scout who has a better chance of getting the right information. I'm sure Sunder would be all for it if there's a need for it. At least he could actually tell me what Hordak's up to other than the vague information your so called scout brings back. You're the only one who has a problem with the fact I'm Eternian. I've never understood why you dislike it so much.Eternia is not only the twin of this planet but it is my home." She said scanning the woods. "Where's Adora? She should have been back by now. I wasn't sleeping that long."  
"Well rumor has it; it was Eternia who sent Hordak here. How should I know? Ask Glimmer. She was the last one to see that horde spy. I still have no idea why He-Man bothered to get her out of the Fight Zone. She's one of there's not one of ours."  
"My brother was searching for not only myself but Adora for years and although you believe she has no remorse for what she did Adora wants to do what she can to free your world from a monster that killed a lot of people. I happen to have the ablity to help with that even though you make it more difficult than it needs to be. If you're silly enough to listen to rumors Bow, it's no wonder you have trust issues. Neither Adora nor I had any intention of serving Hordak. As I've told you hundreds of times since we’ve been here Hordak abducted Adora when she was a child, because I'm her body-guard, or one of them I was taken along side of her. Eternia had nothing to do with the Horde's departure to Etheria. It was my father who sent him to the prison zone during the Horde Wars, that's the last time he thought he'd see him till ten years later when he had to deal with him yet again. Read the history. Maybe you'll actually learn something. I should know. I have a history degree in both of the cultures. I am one of the few people I know who can read both languages. And I am one of the few people who can free Etheria, but I can not do it alone."  
"And how is that going to help us free Etheria? I still think Glimmer was right about you." Bow said heading off to whatever he was going to do.  
Glimmer, the princess of the City of Brightmoon, and Etheria's capital had been once the leader of the rebellion. After the Horde arrived on Etheria, her father left to fight them, and was never seen again. Years later while her mother Queen Angella was out with a scouting party she too disappears. It was some years later a spy discovers that she's a prisoner to Queen Hunga of the Harpies. Glimmer was going to try an attempt to rescue her mother but all that would have happened was getting herself killed; none of the rebellion is willing to risk a rescue; until the day He-Man and She-Ra arrived. When Angella discovered how things have changes since she has been gone, she is determined to set things right and removes Glimmer from the title of leader.  
But even so, she hated Adora, for her involvement in her mother's kidnapping even if she had nothing to do with it. But Angella knew better. She made both Adora and She-Ra (whose birth name is really Shyarah but changed it to prevent Hordak from discovering who she really is.) leaders of the rebellion not because she had to, but because she wanted to.She was one of the few people who knew about She-Ra's past. Glimmer had vowed to make their lives miserable.  
She sighed as she spotted a young woman with purple hair. "Where's Adora?" She-Ra asked. She had struggled to calm the people panicking however now she had one job left to do.  
"How am I supposed to know? It's not like we're friends. It was my mother who made you leaders, not me. That doesn't give you the right to tell me what to do. I won't listen to you. Neither will most of the rebellion if we have anything to say about it." The princess of Etheria replied. "Aren't you her baby-sitter? You should know where she is shouldn't you?"  
"I did know where she was until she arrived back to the woods without my knowing. From there I don't know for sure. From what I've been told you're the last person who saw her." She-Ra pinched the bridge of her nose as she often did when a headache was coming on. But dealing with the Princes of Brightmoon as she often did was more of a headache then Hordak could be at time, "And the term you're looking for is bodyguard. She was supposed to meet me back here and the last time I saw her was when she was talking with you. With Hordak wanting to kill her, I'm trying to keep an eye on her more than usual. I really don't care if you chose to listen to me or not Glimmer; I don't have to be here, but you could use a hand. It was my father who banished Hordak. And I really don't think you could handle him alone again.You've been doing so well haven't you? It was my brother and I who freed your mother, along with several other kindgoms since I've been here. We recruited the new members, not you. I have to find her before someone else does."  
"Unlike Adora I did not serve the side of evil. And why may I ask do you think I have any knowledge of where she might be? Just because I saw her doesn't mean I followed her into the dark forest or something. Unlike Adora I don't need a bodyguard. I'm quite capable of looking after myself."  
"So can she when she has to, but I'm not one. And unlike you she has more skills then you will ever have. Sometimes there's a need to use your other skills other than just your magic. You missed the chance to learn something new while two of the best soldiers, who were the two people who trained me instead of trying to learn you, ignored the chance. Thankfully they saw right though you."  
"They're outsiders. How was I supposed to know they weren't working for Hordak? You know what they say don't you? Eternia was the one who sent Hordak to us in the first place."  
"Oh Glimmer. That is not the truth. Eternia dealt with the Horde about fourty years ago during the great unrest and the Horde Wars. I happen to be related to one of the few surviving people who actually fought during that time. If they worked for Hordak the woods wouldn't let them in, yet they did. I am just as determined to get Hordak off your world as my father was back when Hordak once ruled Eternia, and I was still just an idea. Dekker, Duncan and my father all fought Hordak during the Great Unrest and Horde Wars which was why they are actually the few people who'd actually know Hordak better than you do. If you actually picked up a history book and looked it up maybe you'd see that. Who knows maybe you can find other survivors accounts of what happened in the achrives at Bright Moon. I'm sure you'll have to do a history project; I know I did. I have a history degree. My father was one of the few warriors to survive the wars."  
"And I care because?— Just because my mother and father trust you doesn't mean I do."  
She sighed, talking to her about this now was going to do more harm to her head, and she had more pressing concerns.  
"I can't deal with this right now. You're going to believe what you're going to believe and I can't change your mind. I need to find Adora. You are the last one I saw her with and I did see you heading towards the dark woods. You don't like her, and believe you need revenge against her so… where is she? If you did something to her…." She asked again but this time through gritted teeth. Her patience with the young girl was growing very thin.  
Controlling her anger was getting more difficult. It was then she spied a long silver sword which matched her own. In fact it was a piece of it which she had given to Adora to help her shoulder her portion of Greyskull's powers; but few people knew how powerful the sword was. With two long steps she went over to the rack it laid on and pivoting on her boot she turned to face Glimmer. "Where did you get this?" She questioned.  
Her eyes moved to the ground where a long train of dirt had been spread out as Glimmer dragged the sword to where now it sat. She couldn't lift it; very few people could.  
"Oh that." Glimmer said with a sly smile ignoring the direct question. "You're right I did take it from her. I mean we wouldn't want it to fall in the wrong hands. She's not trust worthy enough. Better find her. She might need help. Nobody trusts her around here, you shouldn't either. She did work for Hordak after all and could have been the one who sent him here in the first place."

"Adora was three when Hordak came back and my father was said to be killed. She had nothing to do with his return; that was Horde Prime. Adora is one of the trustworthy people I know, next to my brother. She's the little sister I never had. She's only here because she wants to help right the wrongs caused by Hordak. Clear her conscious after serving him BY FORCE. Yet you're too thick-headed to actually see that. I will deal with you later." She-Ra pinched the bridge of her nose once again in attempt to rid the headache now throbbing in the back of her left eye, ' It won't help me find Adora any quicker if I get angry. I have enough problems with Hordak's troublesome behaviour I don't need to deal with a spoiled child.' She thought to herself  
'You're the one who's not trustworthy with her sword. You've never used one. It took me a very long time and a lot of hours of training with my brother to know how to handle it."Only the one it's meant for can handle the weight you had no right to take it from her.'  
Her anger filled eyes locked with Glimmer, "I knew it! You did have something to do with Adora's disappearance! I've watched you for just over an hour. You tricked Adora into going with you then you left her unarmed in the most dangerous forest on this planet! Why on Eternia would you do something so horrid? And to set the record straight we're here to help you. Tell me where she is before you really regret it!" With ease She-Ra pulled the sword free from its place on the rack. "I think I'll return it to her when I find her. I mean as you said we wouldn't want to have it fall in the wrong hands. And you can't even carry it. Until you use something properly its always difficult. Swords are designed for their user, not for a thief who believes lies about someone. It's time to wake up Glimmer before someone gets hurt; again. I am the only person in this rebellion who knows what she's doing when it comes to medical care. I can leave any time you know, and you'd be on your own again. You'll have no chance again Hordak and the work we've—I've done over the past year will be for nothing."  
"We were doing fine before you took over."  
"Right. And you encountered the force squad without my brother's help did you? That's a laugh. If you could have handled Hordak without our help Hordak would have been gone long before he took over the entire planet. It was me and my brother who rescued your mother from Hunga's clutches, yet you blame the whole thing on Adora when she was a child when she was kidnapped. She had nothing to do with it!! I know because I've known Adora since she was born. it was my brother and I who freed Brightmoon, and the other kingdoms, with little or no help from you. It was my brother who had followed me knowing that I'd need the extra pair of hands. During the last battle I was almost killed because I had nobody to watch my back. I provided the resources from Eternia yet you put on an act embarrassing me. Yes, Glimmer you do need the training, I've already had it. Without it I would have died years ago. And stop with the rumors. Don't make it up because you don't know what you're talking about. There are heirs of Greyskull and the rumors are dishonoring their memory. We have the Celebration of Life for a reason, to honor those who lost their lives during the times of war. I don't have time to retell the tale you should know it yourself since I'm sure it was recorded somewhere; possibly in a history book; but that's right you're too proud to look up history that's not your own. "There's no point in talking to you when you're like this. Thanks for the help." She-Ra mumbled. "I'll deal with you later." She-Ra bit the inside of her cheek as she sheathed the sword sliding it next to her own.  
She was talking about herself, as one of the two heirs of Greyskull although very few people knew that.Pulling on her emergency kit from the entrance of her tent she shared with Adora and her daughter Kate who she knew was under the care of her teacher Celeste She-Ra double checked the contents to make sure she had everything and hurried through camp in search of Adora.  
***  
Nearly an hour later She-Ra found her young charge in a clearing on the borders of the dark forest; one of the most dangerous forests on Etheria. She was chained to a pole that had been secured into the ground as a base for a lookout tower. "Thank the ancients I found you."  
Adora looked up as pair of strong arms was wrapped around her. "What's going on?" Her brow was lilted with sweat and her voice was tight. "I have a massive headache. It's not a signal from Adam this time; he's asleep by now or very close to it."  
"I'm starting to feel one myself. Right behind my eyes, and usually that's not a good sign. I don't think it's about your twin if it's affecting me too. My brother and I aren't twins but sometimes we know when the other is in trouble. The two suns are known to drain energy of your out in it too long without water. It's the same on Eternia, which is why I was always taught to bring water wherever I go. I've had a headache since Bow woke me up. It didn't help that I was up all night." She-Ra said handing Adora her water bottle swallowing heavily. "Do you mean to tell me you've been out here all this time without water? If so you're dehydrated."  
"Yes, Glimmer refused to give me some. She tricked me. I should have seen this coming." She accepted the bottle with thanks, and took a long sip. The water soothed the scratchiness of her throat and it was not long before she could speak. "I was going to meet you but…."  
"I know. Glimmer told you it was a message from me. Don't worry about that now. We have other things to worry about." She-Ra held up her half of the sword of protection. "I found something you seem to be missing. How she got a hold of it, I'll never know. Hold on to it and never let it out of your sight. If Hordak got his hands on it….."  
"I know; we could be in major trouble.And while this isn't a very good excuse, I just forgot it today. I kept it in the chest when I should have had it with me. I had some stuff to catch up on and wasn't thinking. Do you know how persistent my father can get? I haven't spoken to him in the time we've been here. Adam said that he's spreading rumors about me now."  
Now that Hordak had become more powerful She-Ra needed access to her full portion of Greyskull's power with Adora's help. Each of them carried half of the sword of protection, and like their brothers used a magical incantation to merge their powers into one. The twins remained hidden while the two sibling champions took care of whatever problems came their way.  
"I know. I remember that argument. I have a father too I just got him back after nearly twelve years of trying to belive he was dead. Thankfully he didn't believe that women shouldn't be on the field like some people do. He doesn't agree with the way you were treated either, but there's nothing he can do about it Adora. He's tried believe me. And no, I've never understood it so I can't answer your question. I was in school once too. But I did have private tutors for most of that time. It just so happens that by the time I was your age I was looking after you but I had my brother's protection until I became old enough to protect myself. Just try to keep it with you now okay. You never know when you might need it to protect yourself. Now let's see about that chain. You're not a prisoner. You're a member of the rebellion and one of the leaders."  
"I know. The year you turned twenty-one Hordak came after you, and you saved my life." Adora reminded her. She smiled, "I do know the Fright Zone like the back of my hand. And I did know how to rescue her mother. But why is she treating me like one? You know as well as I do I had nothing to do with Queen Angella's capture. I was five? I don't remember much about Hordak's return but I remember you being gone a lot after your father di—disappeared. I really thought you were gone for good, I'm glad you weren't. You saved my life."  
"Something like that. I just did what I had to do. I knew you were meant for something special, but I believe Hordak did too, and made sure he prevented that from happening. Little did he know there were precautions put it place to make sure you could. But now is not the time to go into that." Adora knew even her childhood bodyguard couldn't answer that question but at the moment she had other worries. "Trust isn't an easy concept for some of these people Adora. Most of the rebels are men who think woman aren't capable of protecting their home. It used to be said that the only thing a woman is good for is bearing children and running a household. But they're not. In order to free this planet we're going to need as much help as we can get. And it just so happens that I was chosen to come here."  
"Why does it seem you don't have the same problems I do? There are still things I don't know about you. And I thought you were once an open book."  
"That is the most inaccurate description of me there is Adora. If my brother was here he would say I can be quite stubborn at times, and I admit I can be. I didn't let anyone tell me what I could or couldn't do. I haven't always been like this."  
"Who told you you couldn't do something? Your father? Your brother? My father?"  
"Your father once told me I could never be captain but I held that position for four years and had the respect of the entire guard within six weeks. Teela's been the so called 'captain' for five months and she has yet to gain their respect. And for the record it has nothing to do with the fact my brother was also a captain at the same time. Teela however has always believed it was." She-Ra said. 'I'm not about to get into this conversation.' She thought before continuing. "But this is not the time or place for this conversation. Right now we have other things to worry about then old stories you hardly remember. We have to move and we have to do it now!"  
"If Hordak's involved he won't be easy for you to defeat him alone. I know Hordak, not as well as someone like say your father, but I know him pretty well. Just be careful. He may use something precious to you, to get you to give me up to you. You know as well as I do he has new devices that could hurt even you."  
"Adora, don't go there. You know I'd never let him do that. I know about the devices. I've dealt with them before remember?"  
"I know but there is a chance he could try one of the new spells on you. If you have to worry about me how are you going to protect yourself?"  
"You just let me handle that alright. I've adapted quite nicely and it's not the first time I've protected you like that. I suggest we do this while there's nobody else around. You'll be safe."  
Adora scanned the area, "I have no doubt of that. It's clear."  
Within seconds of the incantation "For the honour of Greyskull let our powers be one" Adora; now hidden within the protection of the magic of Castle Greyskull was no more and She-Ra remained. She held one full sword. 'I'd better get out of here.'  
Within several second of saying the incantation in perfect unison Adora; now hidden within the protection of the magic of Castle Greyskull was no more and She-Ra remained. She held one full sword where the two of them had held one half each. 'I'd better move it.'


	2. Chapter 2

On Eternia He-Man woke up with a start haunted by visions of his beloved sister running for her life, but it seemed as though she could not go on for much longer. But there was something else. Although it was said that Etheria and Eternia were twin planets there was an eight-hour difference. If it was night on one planet, it was day on the other, and vice versa. Nightmares didn't normally bother the champion of Eternia, unless they had to do with Etheria the planet his sister was now protecting or if there had been a traumatic experience.  
He had been protecting Eternia for about ten years and in that time there hadn't been anything heart racing traumatic. At least recently. He had barely turned twenty when his father was said to be killed by the same demon that had killed his guards two years before. Instead of being there with him, he was charged to stay with his sister, and protect her.  
It had taken him years to get over that, and just when he thought his life was back to normal his world collapsed once more; his sister and Princess Adora abuducted by their enemies while he was on a recon mission for King Randor. Years later he had the heart racing nightmares yet again which turned out to be for a good reason, Princess Adora, his sister were alive, but in Hordak's captivity. Two years after that he had once again been plagued with the same dream visions, but this time about his parents, who like his sister were in Hordak's captivity. But in this case there was no way he was going to be able to fall back to sleep. This was more like a call for help then a foretelling and it weighted heavily on his mind.  
***  
After retreating to the bathroom and splashing some cool water on his face He-Man looked out the window. The inky sky twinkled with stars one in particular twinkled so bright he knew it was the planet his sister now lived on. He tried to reach out using telepathy however he got nothing in response.  
"She's fine!" He told himself retreated to the kitchen surprised to find his mother sitting in the darkness. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder kneading her shoulders as gently as he could."Nightmare got you too huh?"  
"Yes. Was yours about your sister?"  
"Yes. I can't shake it off. It must be serious if something woke you too. Something's wrong? Why am I so worried about her all of a sudden? She can take care of herself. Right?"  
"I would think so. You're her older brother and despite the fact you didn't want to let her go last year you did, because you knew you had to. But that did not make it any easier for you. She wouldn't have survived for as long as she has had it not been for you but you made sure she was ready before she started training again. Dreams can sometimes tell you the future, or what may come to pass. It's hard to tell the difference. Did you try telepathy? That usually seems to help."  
Veena's eyes following her son's movements until he all but collapsed on one of the kitchen chairs. She could tell right away that he was exhausted, but now wasn't the time to tell him to go back to bed, he wouldn't. He was worried about his sister. From experience Veena knew when it came to the well-being of his sister nothing else mattered.  
"Yes, but somethings blocking the signal. That's never happened before. I thought it was Dark Dream however this time, it feels different."  
"Dark dream?" His mother exclaimed. "That's a name I haven't heard in some time. Didn't you banish him last year?"  
"I did. For what seems like the hundredth time. But the question is what or who caused that dream. I suppose he couldn't be the cause of this dream; he's still in his under ground prison; I know I check periodically. It's not anything like I've had before, and if its nothing to worry about I would have through to my sister. I've never had problems contacting her before."  
"Telepathy takes a lot of control. Perhaps Hordak or Shadow Weaver are preventing her from signaling you. It's been almost a year since she's been gone, but have you ever been waken up like this before? I certainly don't remember you ever doing so at least since I've been here. Maybe as a child, or a young adult fearing if you didn't react something would happen to your beloved sister. But even then if you did, you certainly didn't tell me. Not that you ever would."  
"Nothing like this has happened before. And the last time it did; when I rescued her you weren't there. I started having flash back dreams but nothing like this. Somethings wrong. It's nothing personal; I just don't want to give you anything else to worry about. You have more than just me to worry about." He reminded her knowing that as the sorceress of Greyskull she had to give up so much for her job. It was second nature not to burden her with other things.  
"I'm not the primary guardian of Greyskull anymore. But that doesn't mean I can't be concerned about you. You are also my son. Your Eternia's protector and do a damn good job however I'm just not use to it yet. But I know you can handle it, I've seen you do it."  
"I wish the King could have your views on that fact, but of course he's never gone up against Skeletor or Hordak now has he?"  
"I don't know what's up with King Randor but I do know a few things about dreams Nightmares can foretell the future. And if the dream showed what was happening on Etheria, perhaps there's time to do something. The dream vision is telling you what's happening however the spell may be adding some more horrible scenarios."  
"You mean to tell me what I had wasn't a nightmare it was a dream vision infused with an evil magical spell?" He-Man asked. "That does make sense because it's not any sort of dream I've had before. It felt real, as if it was really happening."  
Veena nodded, "It certainly sounds like a dream vision to me; or a foretelling. In my experience it does take awhile to shake it off, maybe it could help if you told me about it."  
Concern filled He-Man's eyes. His mother had studied magic for years before he was born, and had certain gifts that those at the academy could only help her develop then with years of practice and supervision.  
"To be honest my dream didn't make much sense either. But my instincts tell me something is going on but the problem is they won't tell me what it is, all I know is its trouble the only thing Hordak's good at." Her son finished. "Can you use your mirror? Surely, it could tell you something." He was referring to the magic mirror used to watch over her daughter, and He-Man's younger sister. It was also used to figure out what Skeletor was up to when he was particularly quiet. "Not that seeing my sister is a waste of time or anything."  
"You miss her more than you're willing to admit. I'm afraid neither the pool of vision nor the mirror of foretelling could tell me what was going on. I wish I had better news for you. My own vision was just as mysterious as yours was. You wouldn't have a heart racing dream if you just missed her. Want to tell me about it?"  
"For right now I'll tell you we were in a situation required us to use more than our fighting skills and well she collapsed and never woke up. But there's more to it. It felt like Shyarah was calling to me, telling me through my dream as if she needs me. She's used telepathy before, but this time it was different. She sounded—"He paused to try to find a word to describe how his sister felt in his dream. "Troubled."  
"Troubled how?" His mother asked meeting his eyes in a concerned glance.  
"She was running from something, but her movements were-- unusually clumsy. She was wandering around in one of the most dangerous places on Etheria but she didn't look hurt." He stood and started pacing; his mother's eyes follow his movements. "All I do know is I have to get to her, and now! She's in danger! I won't let her be ambushed or caught in a battle she can't fight alone. It's happened a lot recently. I won't let her down again."  
"Blaming yourself isn't going to change what happened." His mother swallowed heavily. "It won't help. You have to let go of the past to get on in the future. Trust me on that."  
"I suppose. But it certainly doesn't help when the King brings it up at the worst time. Every year on the anniversary he blames me for what happened. This year it's different. He's blaming Shyarah too. And I have this feeling he's blaming Father even if he wasn't there."  
"So that's what's bothering you? He's blaming everyone involved other than himself. Where was he when the palace was breached? Why didn't he have extra guards in the playroom with them? Without your sister Adora would have died. Without you your sister would have died. I don't need to have been there to know what you had to do to help her and that's one story I am willing and able to keep from her." His mother reminded him as gently as she could. The anniversary wasn't an easy time for him and she didn't have to be there at that time to know that. "But now is not the time to worry about what King Randor has or has not accepted. You need to focus on the here and now. If your sister needs you, you have to focus on what needs to be done, not on the images of the dream. I know it's not going to be easy. But you need to keep cool. All of this may have been a way to trick you into getting to Etheria and falling into a trap. I don't like the sound of it."  
"I knew you were going to say that. Could it be possible if someone may have made it so I dream about her despite my defences?"  
His mother nodded. "When it comes to the mistress of dark magic like shadow weaver anything is possible. I may not know a lot about the dark arts myself but I do know of a few spells that could get through your defences. Have you ever had a dream like this before?"  
"Not like this. When I rescued her on Etheria, it was a dream which told me where she was. And there was a time where she used a star to get my attention via telepathy, only because she had no other choice. The dream is telling me she's in danger. If I don't do something— the outcome's not good. It was showing all kinds of futuristic scenarios."  
"I know. But do you really know that what you were dreaming was the truth?" His mother asked. "Your instincts have never been wrong when it comes to your sister, I'll give you that. But there is a spell that can change the way people process dreams. It's the dream catcher spell. From what I know about it, it seeks out the victim while they're the most volarable; during sleep and twists their dream. Take a communicator just to ease my mind."  
"I know you're just as worried as I am but I've never been able to use a communicator from Etheria before." He confessed. "There's never been a need for it. Nor have I had time to—"  
Before he was able to continue a small handheld device went flying into the air and he caught it with well-timed movements. "Duncan?" He asked looking over at the man who stood in the threshold. "Don't tell me you had a nightmare too."  
"No, I didn't. But I have been thinking about your sister for some time and realized she is over due for a visit. It's no wonder she's weighing heavily on your mind." His mentor assured him. "I was reading in the study. Lana's still out on her recon mission. You went to bed early remember? Fell asleep as soon as your head hit the pillow. Heed your mother's warning He-Man. She doesn't just have nightmares, she has visions. In the time I've known her she's never been wrong. That's one of the many reasons she showed you and your sister how to guard your thoughts years ago. It's much easier to learn as children. Your father showed me during the second year of the horde wars after his brother was killed. He didn't want anything to happen to me, and knew that I didn't have the advantage they did. She's the one who found your father, but ended up getting captured alongside of him."  
He nodded. "I know. And I usually block my thoughts, even when I sleep. But your right, she's been heavy on my mind lately. But despite my efforts something twisted my dream." He eyed the device. "I've never seen this--gadget before."  
"No, you haven't; it's still in the experimental stages but I thought it might help. Your unexpected trip to Etheria might be the test I need to prove that it works. It's a long-range communicator. But it's more than just that. It has a built-in emergency beacon, a tracker for when for example someone gets separated and there isn’t a communicator on the person who is lost, and a monitoring device so we'll be able to find you; quick. Even if the com doesn't work the tracker and beacon will. Do you want me to come with you?"  
"Normally I would Duncan but if there is something going on, I'd better handle this alone; I might need you, here. For all I know it could be a figment of my imagination and overly protective brother instincts." He frowned.  
"It's highly unlikely. If it was a figment of your imagination I'd still be asleep.There's a spell that I know of called the dream catcher, the only thing is not very many people know much about it only because it's a very old very powerful magic of the dark arts, and I'm not an expert on it."  
"That's not anything we've run into before. But it's more than that. I feel it. Something is wrong with my sister and I will get to the bottom of it."  
"I know you will. You always do.You wouldn't be this troubled. You've always had a sixth sense when it comes to your sister, as she has for you."  
"She's right. You wouldn't wake up in a cold sweat for just a figment of your imagination lad. In the five years she was here you not only regained that bond you had as children, but you strengthen it so that you can feel what she's feeling now. It's a gift that what I've been told is very powerful. Not too many people have it. Your father and his sister are two of them." His mentor reminded him. "Something must be going on. I have not seen you this trouble in years."  
"Neither have I to be honest. That dream was real. However I believe magic was involved to twist it to serve a different purpose. Hordak may be trying to get you to Etheria to trap you." His mother added. "My advice; tread with caution. I worry about both of you, even if you're quite capable of taking care of yourself. Please be careful. Shadow Weaver is a mistress of deception. She's more powerful than Evil Lyn. They could even be working together."  
"Quite possibly the best advice I've ever received from you. And we appreciate it. Don't worry I'll be careful. I always am when it comes to Hordak and Skeletor. I just need to get there before that dream—or whatever it was comes true." He kissed his mother on the cheek, "Go back to bed. Father might be worried. There's no reason for you to wait up. I don't know how long I'll be. If it is a serious emergency I won't hurry back."  
"I don't know if I'll get back to sleep but I'll try. Give my love to Shyarah. Be careful."  
"I will. Try not to worry. I'll find her. I always do. I hope I'm not too late." He paused. "On second thought maybe I should try to focus first. And prepare for every likely scenario."  
His mentor nodded. "Agreed. Take a few minutes to refocus and prepare but it might be wise to take your emergency pack and armor this time. Who knows what kind of situation you might find yourself in and it could speed up the process if you have a tracker or your communicator."  
"That's a good idea Duncan, those items she doesn't have access too. But I do."  
"She will, before something big happens I can assure you." Duncan assured him. "She's needed it for sometime, and if I have anything to say about it she will get it. You can't go into a possible battle without a clear head, you should know that."  
***  
"She can take care of herself but she might just need an extra pair of hands that's all. Hopefully it is nothing and I can stay for awhile to--- take some weight of my shoulders." He-Man told himself for the second time.  
He headed back to his room. Before he went anywhere he had to focus, he wouldn't be any good to his sister if he was scatter brained. Pulling his emergency kit from his closet, he checked the contents making a mental list of things he'd need to add in addition to the device Duncan had tossed him and clipping the communicator to his belt as he pulled on his armor knowing that in any likely possibility he'd need it. There handn't been time to put it on the last few times he had gone to aid his sister, but now that he was more experienced he knew he would need it. He always did with Skeletor after all Hordak was the reason Skeletor had his powers. He had no doubt there was something new up his sleeve. Normally he didn't bring anything to Etheria with him but his sword, and occasionally Battle Cat or another ally such as Duncan or Mek. But this time something was troubling. The dream didn't make sense. But he knew he had to be ready for anything he opted to be ready.  
"He-Man," He had knocked on the door. When he received no response he opened it.  
'How does he always know when I need his guidance?' He wondered snapped back to reality by Duncan's voice. "Don't tell me there's trouble. My sister needs me. I can feel it. In fact I think I've been feeling her for days now, expect I've been too busy with Skeletor to worry about it."  
"I know. The knot in the pit of your stomach could be from her.You wouldn't be this—preoccupied if there wasn't something going on. How long have you been blaming yourself for what happened to her? There was nothing you could have done. You weren't there when it happened. Your mother's worried about you."  
"I'm know. King Randor mentions it every year at the anniversary of their abduction, and now that they're gone he's started to do it to me again, and now states that I've turned his daughter against him." He pinched the bridge of his nose, in an attempt to refocus. "Right now I have to focus on my sister, and regardless of the fact I wasn't there for her once I'll be there for her now. As for my mother if I told her every troubling dream I've ever had, she'd not be able to perform her own duties; she'll worry about me even more than she does now. I can't let that happen. Her main responsibility isn't as my mother, but as one of the Guardians of Greyskull."  
"She was a mother first before she became the guardian of Greyskull. You know neither of your parents wanted to agree to the terms of Zodac's propsision. They wanted you to have a normal childhood which you had to give up to take on the prophesy you're fulfilling now."  
"That's only because nobody else can do it, and there was little choice in the matter remember? But if they did say no Hordak and Skeletor would have complete control over Eternia and a lot more lives would be lost. I have a job to do just as much as she and Lana have theirs. My father's supposed to be retired, yet it's almost like he never disappeared. I've learned more than him recently then I did when I was a child. And I know Greyskull will be protected if I ever have to stay on Etheria for a long period. If you're right about something big happening I have to get here. And I will be there."  
"I know. I wish I had his knowledge when it comes to the healing arts, but I don't. I've taught you everything I know, and it's not your father's turn to do the same. Your mother has to put that worry in the back of her mind every time you go up against Skeletor, just as you do for her. Mother's have their reasons for everything regardless of how old you are. Their first instinct is to protect their child and she lost so much time. She wasn't there when you took on the extra powers but she has known for years when the right time came you would. But she also knows there's something troubling you, and wants to help. If there's one person I know who knows all about old demons it's your parents. I've known your father since we were children; therefore I may know things about him you don't. But they did and the conquered them together. The one thing demons fear is the strength of a family. You have to talk to her. I don't know why the prophesy said it was your sister was meant to deal with Hordak on Etheria, or end up being Adora's protector. Nor do I know what's going on now on the planet your sister now protects." Duncan admitted.He paused before continuing.  
"One she has an amazing older brother who would do almost anything to protect her. And he has, since he was five years old. But I also know that mothers have a certain gift to know their son better than anyone. And I also know that when you get there, you and your sister will figure out what's going on and put a stop to it as you always do. As for King Randor he's been preoccupied, maybe he snapped at you without knowing it. I'll talk to him. He shouldn't snap at anyone, especially someone who was once a Prince. He took over for your father and I will tell you they had different styles of ruling. In the rare event he did snap at someone he'd apologize. King Randor is Royal by birth however has never apologized to anyone that I know of; especially his son. Adam's been questioning you, and I've tried to avoid the subject. It's not my place for me to tell him. But for now you have other things to focus on."  
"I haven't had a few quiet minutes to actually figure out how to answer that question Duncan. Most of the time when the twins started arguing I'd know why because I went through it myself, only my sister and I aren't twins. But we're very close. So close I know she needs me right now. Wouldn't it trouble you too?" He paused. "I'm sorry, Duncan. I didn't mean to snap at you."  
"That's alright. I understand. Dreams can be unsettling; especially when it's possible that most of it is true. You're worried about your sister and what might be happening right now. There hasn't been very much time to find a quiet moment to have a chat. Your stress is apparent. But you need to do what you need to do. I'd do the same thing if I was in your situation. Your father could relate much better than I could, however I have felt the same several times." Duncan reminded him as he led him back to the kitchen where he would find the last few items he needed, water. And a lot of it. "But I watched you grow up. You've tried to keep her safe from harm ever since I can remember. Even go up against an old friend of your father."  
Veena who was standing in the threshold laughed. "Nice timing Duncan. Distract him with old stories.Then again that might be a good thing." Veena said upon their return. "I figured you might need water, so I got some for you." She handed him two four litre bottles in attempt to change the subject.  
"What?" He-Man's gaze met his nearly dropping the bottle of water on his foot as he listened but caught it mid drop. "I know I've always been protective of her but what are you saying?"  
Duncan smiled, "Never mind. She's right, poor judgement. It's not important. You were only seven. I'll tell you the story later. Right now you have more important things to worry about; like your sister. Not old stories. I was just trying to distract you enough so you'd be focused, it didn't work the way I planned."  
"His intentions were good, but the timing needs a little work. Two waters enough?"  
He shook his head trying to refocus trying to hide the concern. "Etheria has two suns, the heat can get intense. I need to bring as much as I can.I don't know how much she has, and we might need some for a long period. I don't know how long I'm going to be there."  
Veena nodded. "That may be true; but don't carry too many." His mother advised, "it will weigh you down. You may have to move fast, and the more weight you carry despite your strength will slow you down. Trust me on that."  
"I can't shake it. All I know is she needs me. She's needed me for days now and I haven't had time to do anything about it." He grabbed two more bottles specially made to keep cool for a long period of time. Although they'd only need about six liters of water for a day he had no idea how long he'd actually be away and the more water he had the safer he'd be.  
"Dreams like that take time to fade however I don't think it's just a dream. You wouldn't be this troubled if it was. Besides I don't think Weaver's magic could be used between planets. I think there is something more than just a dream. But I'm not sure what yet. I'll find the answer."  
"Whatever it is the sooner I get there to make sure she's alright, the better."  
"Whatever he's planning isn't going to be easy. I'd wish you'd wait at least until I can figure out whats going on there."  
"I understand, but I can't do that. If there is a chance she needs help there won't be time to get more information the sooner I get there the better, regardless of what I'm walking into." He-Man looked into her mother's eyes, and without words he could see she was just as worried as he was; if not more. "Don't worry. I'll find her. I'll make sure whatever Hordak has up his slimy sleeve doesn't come to pass. And I also know the risks of getting the portal this close; I'll be walking into whatever trouble she's up against. It won't be the first and nor the last."  
"I know. I don't like the thought of sending you there without knowing what you're walking into, but there's no other choice I'll make sure your father knows what happened. If an evil sorceress like Shadow Weaver has gotten her hands on the second book of spells, there could be a lot of problems in our future. There's a lot of evil magic in that book and I had thought it was in the hands of its protectors. The strange thing is if she used that spell it didn't affect anyone else."  
"She is on Etheria that is a long ways away. It could be that she couldn't hold it for much longer. It's not the first time I've had a troubling dream, but your concern is understandable, you are a mother, and in my experience at least mothers seem to know when their children need help."  
"Perhaps." Laughing slightly Veena watched as the portal opened. She had watched her son disappear through the portal several times however this time felt different. Knowing that he might need it Veena produced a large warm woven hooded cloak.  
"I think you might find these to be useful. Your armor will protect you from blasts, but I don't think it will do much if it gets cold. You might be there longer than usual."  
"You could be right. From what she's said it gets cold at night, and I don't stay over night very offten. Shyarah hasn't got much in the way of supplies."  
"That's why I made one for her too. It gets cold at this time of year. Be careful."  
He-Man tucked the twin cloaks in the top of his pack,"Try not to worry too much, I'll find her."  
"I can't help it. You're walking into uncharted territory. Who knows what you're going to find on the other side. I'll get you as close to her as I can but for some reason the portal is unstable. I don't know where you'll end up, but it will be on Etheria."  
"Then I'd better use it while you can control it." He placed a gentle kiss on his mother's cheek."I'll be careful, I always am. And who knows maybe I'll bring her home so you can see for yourself she's alright." The idea that his sister was hurt only added to his urgency. "I’ll be back, with my sister."


	3. Chapter 3

Duncan's jaw dropped as He-Man ran through the portal. There was nothing he could do until he got there, and found his sister. He had been less than thrilled to find it was his sister that had been chosen to go to Etheria, while he had stayed to defend Eternia from Skeletor, as he had done for nearly ten years but that was the way things had to be; or so it seemed.  
"He's going to be fine." Duncan said from behind Veena sharing a concern glance. He knew how she must be feeling, and had once had the same concern, but he had been at this a lot longer then she had. Easing a mother's worry wasn't easy for anyone.  
"I know, but still."  
"But still; you're a mother. A mother's first instinct is to protect their child regardless of how old they are or the fact they know what they're doing." Duncan said. "I used to feel the same the first time he went up against Skeletor. There was a time that I felt he wasn't ready but I soon realized he was the only one who could protect Eternia the way he does. And until his sister got her own portion of the power he was the sole protector. He knows what he's doing. And when he doesn't, he gets advice. King Randor may not admit it but he saved his life."  
"I know. I've seen it myself. Marlena told me. I missed a lot. I'll never get those years back."  
"And I will be more than willing to share stories. How were you supposed to know your rescue attempts would end up with you captured?" Duncan questioned. "One thing I do know they have always been there for each other; no matter what. When Skeletor and Hordak are no more you'll be a complete family. Shyarah told me the one thing she wants more then anything is to come home for more then a few days at a time. She was devastated when she had to end her visit home so quickly, and she was annoyed that it ended up being for nothing. "  
'Let's hope he uses the communicator if it's something more than what he and his sister can handle alone. I don't think anyone's going to go back to bed until we know they're both alright; especially his mother. I won't forgive myself if something happens to either of them.' He thought eyeing Veena who he knew could read his guarded thoughts.  
"Are you saying I haven't changed much since he was a child?" Veena said jokingly. "I've watched him. And you know what the scary thing is; he's turning into his father. Everything about him, the way he staigiges with his team. And although he's alive and well now he also carries his fathers old demons."  
"I know. It hasn't been easy for him. But he did what he had to do. You will always be his mother. Just because a selected few know doesn't mean he won't ask if he needs you. There are certain people who will take the knowledge that he has parent's to their advantage, and there may be a possibly that they will come after you again, he and his sister will do whatever they can to prevent that from happening. He-Man at least knows how much Grayskull lost during the horde wars, and I don't think he'd want history to repeat itself. It's the same reason Adam and Adora hold the same secrect but their parents don't know. You and Grayskull do because you know about the prophesy. It's said a mother knows their child better than anyone. He knows what your job requires of you. But he has done this for a long time. I know how many knots you must have by now. I've them too. I feared that we hadn't trained him enough, but we did."  
"I'm sure you did. I have no idea how hard it is for Adam to hide certain things from his parents. But I have this feeling Marlena may be in on this secret. She hasn't said anything to me however there's certain things that only mothers understand. He wants to protect me. I realize that. There was a time where I hoped the prophesy was wrong, but it wasn't. Every time he goes up against Skeletor there's a knot in my throat. But there's not a lot I can do, esspecially if I'm busy doing what I need to do, not as his mother, but as guardian of Greyskull. I know he can handle it but it also worries me. It even scares me. I lived through seven years of war; I don't want history to repeat itself."  
"I know. I still get that feeling myself sometimes, and I'm not his parent."  
"No, you took on their care when you thought I had died. And although my husband may not admit this you have always been like a second father to them. You became their guardian when Grayskull—disappeared. He's always been grateful for that." Veena reminded him unable to say what she was really thinking died; as that's what everyone was made to believe. "You've always been there for him when he needed you. You still are. You were with them when they took on the weight of the world, when we couldn't be."  
"I wouldn't have had it any other way. Teela will never find out about that. Unlike your children she is a handful. You'd be proud of them. "  
"So I've noticed. I'm sure he'll appreciate that more than you know. She's been stressing him out more than usual Duncan I was watching when she barged in on him she had no right to do that. I know they were both captains, and while I wasn't there to see it myself Marlena said that she didn't feel safe without one or even both of them in the room. I admit, I was like that myself for a long time, but I also knew what --who Skeletor once was. Marlena recently told me she doesn't feel safe anymore. She's not allowed in the council chambers and there's something different about the new advisor."  
"I know. And lets just say regardless of his efforts he hasn't been able to repremend her for her actions. That is against regulations, not to mention I raised her better than that. I've tried to ask her about it but she denies ever doing it. However it just so happens I have video survalience. It makes me look bad as her father. And I will deal with her as soon as I get back to the palace and she won't like it; I'll make sure of that. I think there are other things that take precedence don't you?"  
"Etheria and my daughter. Yes. I have looked forward to her returning for good for months, but I don't know when that will be. I pray it will be soon." She paused and leaned against the windows edge looking into the night's sky. "Somehow I knew you had the same feelings I did when it came to my husband's--- 'near death experience.' " Veena said. Duncan smiled knowing she could not say death any longer. He didn't blame her, knowing he couldn't either. "Speaking about Grayskull I'd better go update him before he worries about me. Let me know if you hear from him."  
"I will. But I don't think we'll hear from them for some time. You can't judge these things when you're in this situation; you have to do what you need to do and make sure the area's clear long before you make any contact. And that all depends on how long it takes for him to find her, and how long it takes to find a safe spot to make contact; knowing Hordak it won't be easy. Etheria is a beautiful planet but it's just as dangerous as this world we live on. There are very few places which are considered safe from the horde."  
"I know that. I lived through the Horde wars with you remember? I never thought we'd see the day when a new gerneration would have to deal with him. I was hoping that if we did have children they'd be able to live in peace but they didn't. They had to give up their child hood to prepare for a destiny that was uncertain. But that all changed when Zodac requested—demanded my husband's presence. You know as well as I do he didn't want to, but he had to."  
Duncan nodded."I know. But if he didn't do anything he'd not be here now would he? Don't worry your son may be turning into him, but he also has enough skill to handle whatever is waiting for him on the other side. They'll be alright. You'll see."  
Veena smiled as they disappeared in a different corridor of the mystic castle.  
***  
"By the grace of Eternia. This isn't the normal spot." He-Man cried, scanning his surroundings "So much for an easy rescue. Not that I'm exactly rescuing her. I hope."  
The portal had been knocked off course, and instead of sending him to the usual place outside the Whispering Woods, he was now on the borders of the dark forest which lead to the Fright Zone.He-Man closed his eyes and tried to figure out where he was. 'Okay, this is not good, not good at all. I have to get out of here, and fast.'  
The moment he started running, it felt as though his strength was sucked from him. 'Come on Shyarah, where are you? I know you are here somewhere; you have to be, unless I'm too late. Please let me find her safe.' He thought.  
***  
Within the span of half an hour he had looked in the usual places, but not one of them showed any sign of her. He didn't know how to get back to camp from here, at least without his sister. He moved on, but erratically; he had lost all sense of direction and by now even his vision was failing him; it was a struggle to do something as simple as walk. Did she feel like this as well? The time change had never bothered him this bad before but he guessed something was not right. He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hand. It was then he saw her. He cried out her name, but she didn't hear it. He tried again, and again but still nothing. There was only one thing left to do, get to her before someone else did.  
"Hang on sis, I'm coming."  
But when he came to the clearing it wasn't his sister who was lying on the ground, it was Adora. She would not leave her out in the open. But when he looked again he saw his sister, knocked unconscious behind her. His mother's words than came into mind.  
"Believe in what you know; not in what you see. Things may not appear as they seem."  
He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Now was not the time to lose focus.  
'She's counting on me if she needs help. Please don't let this be a trick.' He thought as he cautiously made his way towards Adora. But there was something not right about the situation.Then suddenly he saw them. Princess Adora was sitting next to his sister, who looked to be unconscious. 'Wait a minute something's not right.Is that actually Adora?  
He cautiously approached them. "Adora? Are you alright?" He asked. She didn't answer.  
It was than he felt the ground shake and it took only a minute for him to realize he had to run. But when he looked back at what he thought were his sister and Princess Adora, were gone. 'I have to move before I get into a situation I can't get out of.'  
***  
Disoriented and despairing she paused for breath and to try to rally her scattered thoughts. For the second time She-Ra fell; the ache had increased since her encounter with Glimmer and was now piercing her head and she could no longer remain upright. "I wish my brother was here. He'd know what to do." She said not knowing her wish was about to come true.  
"Shyarah!" A voice called. 'Please let me be right about this. I can't make another mistake.'  
She-Ra turned. Very few rebels knew her real name and while she wasn't planning on changing it it was for the best. But this wasn't no ordinary rebel. The voice seemed familiar but there was something not right.  
'Please don't tell me I'm hearing things now. It's not possible that my brother's here is it? But he is the only one who knows my birth name and one of the few people who uses it on a regular basis.' She thought. It was then she saw him standing at not far from where she had taken refuge. Once she joined him their eyes met wordlessly.  
"He-Man what--?" He was alive! Her dream had not come to pass. "Okay that's the last time I think I'm having a hallucination when I heard your voice and know it is actually you."  
"No, you're not having a hallucination. I'm really here. And it seems I didn't get here a minute too soon." She hugged him hard, harder than usual. "Hello to you too Sis." He-Man smiled pulling her close he too hugged her harder than normal. He thought about picking her up in a bear hug but thought better of it when the familiar burn reminded him of his recent maladies as he tried. Instead he pulled her close. "Thank the ancients I got to you in time."  
She fell into his embrace and held him tight. He-Man hugged his sister tighter, feeling her sorrow as a powerful echo in his gut. Unlike Adam and Adora they weren't twins regardless of the same day of birth. But thanks to their powers they had an incredible bond that was said just to be as powerful as though they were twins.  
"Thank the ancients you found me. Nice timing. You answered my prayers. "  
"It's a long story. But it seems we were on the same wave length tonight. I could ask you the same question sis. Isn't it safer at camp?" He-Man replied. He looked around. He had no idea where they were but knew they were too close to the Fright Zone for his comfort. He sighed.  
"Yes, but I've been knocked off course. What are you doing out here?"  
"I could ask you the same thing. The portal dropped me out here. Something or someone knocked it off course. Mother said she had a heck of a time controlling it and I ended up here; well actually it was so off course I had to figure out where I was to find my way here. It was as if something was pulling me in this direction. I knew something was going on here, but now is not the best time to share stories. If Hordak's behind this, he's doing a damn good job. Are you okay?"  
"I'm—" She paused. If she told him that she was fine, she knew he wasn't going to take that for an answer. Of course she wasn't fine. Neither was he and she had no idea what was the cause of their demise. It was one thing to lie to her friends, but he wasn't going to let her lie to him. He knew her; better than anyone – and his eyes were boring deep into hers. "No."  
"Are you hurt?" Concern was in his voice. He-Man stared at his sister, his large hands rested gently on her shoulders as he scanned her face.  
"No. I just feel horrible. Something's snapping my strength. What's going on?"  
"I don't know sis, but I do know we have to get out of here, now! And I hate to say this I'm starting to feel the same way. All I'll say for the moment is I had to find you fast." Her brother replied catching her as she dropped to the ground and lowering her to a tree stump. "I was afraid I didn't get here fast enough. I almost fell into Hordak's trap. I believe I saw a hallucination too."  
"Most likely. Hordak has new toys of his own. I have a lot to update you on. But now is not the time and here is not the place. I have this feeling Hordak made you see things that weren't really there. He's done that to me too. Don't worry; Adora's safe."  
He smiled sighing in relief."I was hoping you were going to say that. It gives me one less thing to worry about."  
In the time she had taken the full powers of Greyskull along side Adora they had deveoloped code words. "Safe" usually meant she was with her but nobody knew that except those charged to keep her secret.  
"I'd love to catch up, but we can't stay here. The only place that's safe from robot troopers is the woods but we're too far from that now to get there before dark. I'll be fine – so don't look at me like that. It's going to take too long to tell you what I've been through the last six hours."  
"I'm sure it's not any different then what I've been through back on Eternia; or at least before I crawled into bed early." Her brother added, just by his sister's tone he knew what was frustrating her and while he shared the same frustration it wasn't the time to discuss it. "Right now we have to focus on what we're going to do. There's something strange going on here. Let's move." He paused for several minutes. "But where do we go? We have to get somewhere safe. Seconds after I stepped out of the portal it was as if I stepped into a sauna. It shouldn't be this hot should it?"  
"No. It shouldn't. At least not this early in the morning, but with the way things have been going today I'm getting the impression that Hordak's on the move again. The Whispering Woods are on the other side of this ridge; which covers another two thousand clicks, maybe more. I don't think I'm fast enough on foot to outrun robot troopers on vehicles; certainly not in this heat. I started from Brightmoon; I got to the woods last night and this morning after sleeping for maybe five hours I was awoken again. This time by Glimmer who somehow convinced Adora to go into the dark forest with her. After I found her I started walking around in circles. The heat is Hordak's newest invention, along with other things he has come up with among other things probably stolden from his former pupil Skeletor. Listening devices, and some new stuff that I've never had to deal with before. I'm glad you're here."  
"That explains it." He sighed when he received a faint nod from his sister. "Let her mother deal with her. You've done all you can. She's not your responsibility. You're here for Hordak, not for a spoiled Princess who thinks she makes all the rules." He advised. "You do look winded, more than usual. Have you been on foot all this time?"  
He didn't need her to answer he could read the exhaustion and fatigue in her eyes easily enough.Sencing that she was on the verge of being dehydrated among everything else he reached for his water bottle; and gave it to her. "Take it. I brought more. You're going to need it. Please don't argue with me." He hissed.  
She frowned. With reluctance she took his bottle, the soothing liquid easing her throat. "You knew I wouldn't have much of my own didn't you?"  
"Pretty much. I didn't want to take any more risks than I had to. Can you go on?"  
"Yeah I think so. Thanks."  
"Anytime sis."  
She nodded – and turned setting off again with a dogged determination which touched his heart. But before either of them were able to move there was movement in the dark trees behind them – and thunderous footfalls shook the ground.  
"What –?"  
She sucked in a breath and released it as she listened. "Troopers. A lot of them from the sound of it. They've been tracking me. I thought I lost them, but I guess I didn't." She-Ra guessed. "Hordak knows we're here by now. It's just a matter of time before he— or whoever he sent to do his dirty work catches up. I'm lucky you found me."  
"So am I. They've been tracking me too. Where's Swifty?"  
"Injured. Again. He's in good hands. It also means I'm on my own, until now."  
'I can say the same about you, just by looking at you.' He thought. "Battle Cat's the same way. He got caught in some barbed wire and really tore up his front paw and having it stepped on by a high-heeled boot didn't help either; purposely no doubt. I'm the same way but I did sleep ten to twelve hours before I came here." He-Man halted – and motioned for her to do the same. "Wait a minute sis; something's not right about this." He stopped and waited. Listening.  
"You think it's a—"  
"Trap?" He said taking the words right out of her mouth. "Yes. Run!"  
They ran – doing their best to use the trees for cover, dodging and weaving and trying not to look back."They're not shooting. What are they up to?" She-Ra's voice was taunt in her throat.  
He-Man was panting himself with the laboured effort of flight."They want to capture us, not kill us. We have to put some distance between us – and them." He drew a rasping breath. "Only – fight – if we have to. And let's hope we don't."  
"Agreed. I did that just over five hours ago now. Without help per usual." She paused a small red stream of blood running down his neck, "You're hurt. Let me see. What happened?"  
Leaning heavily against a tree, "It's not bad. Is it?" He said sliding down so he was sitting on the moss-covered log and put a hand to his neck to try to figure out how badly he was bleeding before returning to his sister's question.  
"I'm not really sure. Within at least half an hour into my search it was as if something was draining me. And it doesn't have anything to do with the time change. It feels like a bug bite, but bites don't bleed like that do they?" His words sounded slurred to his own ears – did they sound the same to She-Ra?  
"Depends on the bug. Blood suckers can feel like that but most of the time they stay close to the swamp areas. It's not serious. Just a small stream of blood." She-Ra assured him, but further examination she realized what may have happened. "But I don't think it was a bug bite. Can you keep moving?" She asked, pausing when he staggered backwards catching him.  
"What is it?" He asked instead, blinking as his vision turned fuzzy for a second.  
He thought he already knew, but with things quickly becoming hazy. His sister ignoring the question if she did he wasn't going to like the answer. He locked eyes with his sister recognizing the expression she held in her eyes from years of experience.  
"Sis, I appreciate the thought but we … we don't have time for this. We have to get going." He leaned on a tree to steady himself as he pushed himself to his feet.  
"Posion; quick acting poison. The first serious sign is loss of balance. The symptoms are hitting you hard; harder than they should. The poison will weaken even us."  
He met her eyes and groaned. He wasn't used to this. There were instances where for whatever reasons his powers were blocked, but that didn't mean he had to do things differently. And now he knew just by looking at her what his sister was thinking.  
"What are you talking about?" He asked trying desperately to keep his words clear.  
"Hordak's been taking lessons from his old student. You've been poisoned which is why you can barely keep yourself up right. They're working together, they have to be. Hordak's never had a device like this and the one place he can get one is Eternia. If I don't…"  
She didn't have to say it, he knew. He sighed as giving her permission to do what she needed to do, too exhausted to speak. And it was obvious to his sister that he had no idea how much trouble a small device could cause. He felt a gentle pinch as she withdrew the tiny device and felt a tingle as she put a hand to his neck.  
"For the honour of Greyskull, let your wounds be healed!"  
In a matter of three minutes, the poison was withdrawn and He-Man felt his strength returning. "Thanks sis. What was it? I didn't feel anything hit me." He asked helping his sister to her feet. He swallowed wondering how drained she actually was now.  
"You usually don't. Their small enough to be undetectable, yet they pack a punch." She carefully held the small device on her palm careful not to drip the poison onto her skin. "It's a tracker beetle; or should I say an improved tracker beetle. Hordak's been preparing for this for some time. From my experience the poison kills within seventy-two hours." She paused to show him a device no bigger than her finger nail. "It's a tiny device that pierces the skin once it does it buries itself beneath the skin to try to hide from view. It purposes is to drain your strength as the poison reaches your system. It's painful enough as it is."  
"And let me guess; the treatment is your powers?" She nodded. He paused looking into her eyes, "But are you all-right? For all I know you could have been hit too and using your powers could quicken the process." He-Man asked; his large hands rested on her shoulders. "You know how grateful I am; but--"  
She nodded to her brother. It was one thing to lie to her friends, but he wasn't going to let her lie to him. He knew her; better than anyone – and his eyes were boring deep into hers. She sighed. It was "the look" as she called it. They had this particular argument several times, and while she had no choice, she had to see it from her brother's point of view."I realise you have a dislike for that particular gift but I've seen a lot of people die from devices like that; I don't want you to be one of them. I'm going to do whatever it takes. This particular poison is immune to our powers. That's why the wound site was bleeding so much. And why you're feeling so--"  
She paused for several minutes to regain her balance. She hadn't realized it would take so much out of her, "—disorientated. It will take time before your back to your old self. Trust me.."  
"You say that as if you have experience with this ---thing. Skeletor has devices but nothing like this that I know of. What is it?"  
She showed him the small device with a needle attachment."Its called a Tracker Beetle. Sunder who was once in the Horde told me about it. It hasn't been used a lot, but Hordak rediscovered it recently I've got hit with it a good number of times but couldn't do anything about it since others needed me. It's said that if treatment isn't provided with in seventy- two hours the person could die a painful death. We've had several people die already because of it."  
"And you're feeling it a lot more than you did when you got hit because you haven't received any treatment."  
"Yes. It's probably why I've walked around in circles."  
"That explains a lot. I had a dream that sent me here sis. In it you seemed disorientated for that reason; a reason that at the time I didn't know" He-Man closed his eyes for several minutes trying to block a haunting memory buried in the depth of his mind. 'No, I don't like when you use it because it almost killed you once. Thank goodness you don't remember. But I do; every time you use it especially on me.' He thought to himself. "I appreciate it sis, but you're not going to lose me."  
He had dealt with poisons of this nature before, and sometimes had to go to the sorceress for treatment since like this one it was immune to his healing abilities. And if he had the choice he would have rather waited until they got back to Eternia but his sister was adamant about it.  
"We'd better keep moving. If there's one thing I've learned about Hordak never stay in one place too long; unless you're in the Whispering Woods. I wish Battle Cat was here; but he's injured and I didn't want to spend more time than necessary before getting here. I would have borrowed a vehicle but that would have delayed me even more."  
"It might be better that you didn't think that far." His sister advised. Although she was going slower than she usual he knew she wasn't at her best, but knew from experience they had to keep moving. "On foot we can cover our tracks. Not so easily done in a vehicle."  
"Good thinking. I owe you a driving lesson don't I? But that can wait. Right now we have other pressing concerns like outrunning that hunting party. I for one do not want to deal with Hordak today. And after what you've been through I doubt you want to either."  
Knowing of the possibility his sister was hit with the same poison he couldn't question her; especially when there was the likely hood of her denying it. He didn't have time, or the energy to win an argument with her. The troopers were getting closer by the minute.  
"Not if I can help it." She agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

For the second time She-Ra fell; she could no longer remain upright. Dazed, she felt her brother's strong arm enfold her.   
"Easy sis. I've got you." He caught her and lowered her down to a fallen tree. "Are you all right?" Concern filled his words.  
"No." She admitted between rapid breaths. She closed her eyes focusing on her breathing, trying to slow it down, but failed. "I think I was hit by a tracker-- again. It's got to be the reason I'm struggling to keep up with you. And my breathing is so harsh. It's a side effect of the poision and being hit with it several times."   
Her brother's expression fell to one of deep concern. "I was afraid of that. You don't have that problem usually do you?" She shook her head. Reaching into his pouch he produced a second four liter bottle and gave it to her. She didn't need him to tell her what to do. "You were so worried about me, you didn't worry about yourself. What can I do? You can't risk using the swords magic, there's got to be another way."   
"No; not usually. The swords magic will be ineffective against this particular posion." She agreed. While he wasn't feeling like himself either, he knew that he was the only one who could help his sister, and for that he needed some sort of direction.   
"You can try and take out the device. It's about the size of your finger nail maybe a bit bigger. Sort of looks like a beetle with a stinger. It should be easy to take out assuming that it hasn't buried itself in my neck. And then it takes time to wear off. There's nothing I can do; if there is I don't know of it. It's a very new problem that I've had to face and getting hit isn't exactly for my benefit since there's nothing much I can do. I've used a salve for the other poisons in the past, but I don't think it would work in this case.I've been poisoned far too many times recently."   
"I don't think that will be a problem." He gently scanned his sister's neck knowing if it was like any of Skeletor's devices which in all probability it was it would be easy to remove. "Got it. Sneaky little devil. It was buried in your neck. But I've got it." He assured his sister as he put it in a small tube."I'll bring it to Duncan. If there's one person I know who can find an answer its Duncan. He can run tests on it and tell you exactly how to fix it if you get hit. But for now you may not know what to do, but I do."   
He smelt the device. "Just as I thought; this is the same stuff as Skeletor uses, fortunately I have enough experience to know what to do, and what not to do. If you touch it too much, it burns your hands. You have to rest for a minute; catch your breath. Slow your heart rate decreasing the speed in which the poison is absorbed. I know you've been hit multiple times already but there's not much we can do about that, but there is something I know of that will help."   
After putting the device in a small pouch in his bag he pulled a water bottle from his bag and handed it to her. "Drink. It'll counteract the effects. Experience has taught me that keeping hydrated makes sure that the posion is kept at bay. Don't ask me how it works, it just does."  
She-Ra looked at her brother but did what he asked; otherwise she'd be sorry later. "How much water did you bring? I don't have much, only because of the lack of safe water. Hordak's troopers have poisioned all the water sourses around here and the only safe water is at camp."   
"As much as I could carry without weighing myself down six of the collapsible four liter bottles. You can't move very fast when you have stuff weighing you down. I'm certainly glad I thought to bring more than two bottles. If you're wondering how I know Father was forced to do the same thing to me a few days ago when I was hit by a similar device. Only thing was we were on a recon mission and several hours from Greyskull. He's been teaching me too in case there's ever a need for it."Her brother replied with a curt laugh gaining a small smile from his sister. "I take it you don't have very much on you?"  
"No, I don't. I only have my personal water filtration system and that does six liters a day. Less especially if someone gets there hands on it."  
"I may talk to Duncan to see if there's any way to increase that amount sis. You need water for cooking and cleaning; six liters isn't enough. In this heat, you'd need at least three liters a day to drink the reasons I opted to take as much as I could. Skeletor has some pretty powerful devices, not so different from this one. Hordak taught old bone brain everything he knows and its said that Hordak gave Skeletor some of his power when he saved him; therefore Hordak may believe there's something Skeletor owes him even if he once betrayed him. Besides I've had experience with poisons before. I recognized the stench. It has a bitter sweet smell to it. Skeletor has a very powerful gift that can be a poison thanks to his corruption by the dark arts. It's magic that has to remove it. Otherwise it has been said to take over the blood system and slowly kill the victim. Different poisons have different life spans, and if this one is seventy two hours, I don't want to see the improved versions."   
He-Man paused as he helped her to her feet, allowing her to lean on him until she regained her balance.   
"Neither do I. I've been hit with it enough for a life time."  
"How many times have you been hit within the past forty eight hours?"  
"I lost count. It doesn't help that Angella was hit too and needed my help. That took a lot out of me but I had no choice."  
"There has to be another way other then risking your life to treat others, especially when there's poision flowing through your veins too. But it sounds like Glimmer may have gave you no choice.."  
"No, she didn't. I don't know of anything else that could treat that particular posion. Nothing works except my powers."  
"But that has a limit to how much you can use them. Surely Angella knows that. I don't have your abilities when it comes to the healing arts sis. But if you were poisoned as much as you say you were you need treatment. I've been hit by these things before.The last time Skeletor hit me with something similar it took me over three days to get back to my normal routine; Father gave me a powerful sedative becasue he feared that if I didn't get some rest I'd do more harm than good. And he was right." He swallowed hard, now was not the time to reveal the real reason he was worried."Now I'm worried the same thing might happened to you if I'm not careful."  
"Old Jar Head must be going to his old student if it's the same poison. I'm glad I ran into you before something happened. Or you ran into me, whatever way you say it we found each other. I don't know how much longer I could go on."   
"That's what I was hoping would happen." Her brother said, his eyes housing concern. "You sure you're okay? Your powers um -- pack a punch after you've used them especially on serious injuries?? I can't-- I won't let you do that. You're not wearing any protection like armor, I am. If you get hit after using your powers I have no idea how much additional damage that would do to you. I don't like the idea of you not having the additional protection."  
She nodded. "Neither do I and I am not willing to put myself in that position again. I know you wouldn't make me do it; you'd convince me not to. I had no choice; Angella needed help and that is the one way I know; it’s the only way I know to treat that particular posion time was running out. I'm a bit weary but we can't stop. They'll catch up soon enough. I'm alright."  
"You don't look alright." Her brother countered, "But you're right; we have to keep going."  
Carefully, moving as fast as they could on the increasingly steep path, they forged on, drawing deep on their reserves of strength. He-Man shook his head to rid his memory from the horrifying dream he had prior to coming to the aid of his sister. Things were playing out exactly the same and to prevent the worst case scenario he had to move.   
"Sis, I know you're still weary but Hordak's cronies will be here any minute. Let's move; faster. We have to put some distance between us – and them."  
She-Ra said nothing, all too aware of just how much her head ached – and each flash from above made her cringe, though she did her best to hide it from her brother. He drew a rasping breath. Yet for all that he had drawn his sword; the weight was a comfort to his hand.   
But as they toiled up yet another hill the troopers were closing in. Her brother looked at her hard; she was plainly very unsettled –some feeling she had – a warning of some kind – was spurring her.  
"What is it?" He asked her.  
"I just feel –"  
"What?"  
"Like – something terrible is going to happen – something horrible – and can't be prevented"   
"Sis, if there's one thing I know about you your instincts have never been wrong. Let's get out of here before your vision; or whatever it was that you just had comes to pass. I'm starting to have the same sort of feeling. I don't know why though."  
"Good idea. You don't by chance have a map on that thing do you?"  
"I have tons of maps, just not one of Etheria. It certainly would have helped. I will have one imputed the next time I visit. You don't by chance know this area do you?"  
"Sure, I go over this cliff all the time; on Swifty. I know the landmarks I see from the air; they don't look the same on foot." She said. "There are caves around here but I don't know where."   
Behind them the ground shook as the troopers approached closer, "We can't worry about that now; we're going to have company very soon. Not only can I use the scanner to find the caves; or as close to them as possible but I can also plot the safest route to get there; not exactly the fastest but the best. It's come in handy more times then I can count. "  
"Amazing. I wish I had one of those."  
"You're long overdue for devices like these. It will make your job a heck of a lot easier. It certainly has for mine. You shouldn't be any different. Those old beleifs are out dated and don't apply anymore. That's the only reason King Randor won't approve of the idea. His council is giving him the advice he doesn't need."  
"Do you think they had something to do with the fall out he had with Adora too?"  
"I don't know. Perhaps. But I promise you I'll figure that one out; once we get out of the situation at hand."  
***  
"A moment – we just need a moment," he said, resting for her sake, since he knew only too well that she would not ask to halt no matter how much she needed one.   
She would push herself to the brink of exhaustion just to prove she could keep up the pace, she had done in before, and this time wouldn't different. He reached for his water bottle housed in the mesh pocket on the side of his pack; although it was almost empty and he gave it to her – and told her to finish it.   
For once she did not argue, drank – and nodded her thanks, too spent to speak. "Can you go on?"   
Again she nodded – and turned and set off again with a dogged determination which touched his heart. He looked up at the sky; it was coming on apace now – and they were both worn out. He sighed and moved off after her. They came to the sloping ground and began to toil upwards.   
"We have to get to those caves before that catches up to us." Her breathing was rapid uneven.   
The dry heat was intense and bathed them in sweat; breath was short and it rasped in their parched throats and every step seemed heavier than the last. And the tempest was gaining on them – there could be no doubt of that; again it was heading northwards towards them as if having been foiled once, it had now found them again and was bent on their destruction.  
He-Man's eyes locked with his sister's as they both looked back into the distance. "What on Eternia is that?" He questioned more to himself then to his sister, before realizing he had seen it once before. "Fog? It's been following me."   
"Yes, its fog; magical fog. If we didn't have the powers we have, we'd be helpless right now. And it caused the panic this morning. It took me over an hour to calm everyone down and when I did finally I realized Adora was not back yet therefore I had to deal with not only Bow, but Glimmer too. Being rudely awakened was not a fun way to start the morning."  
"I don't doubt you handled it in the best way you could." He-Man glanced behind him as the fog snaked its way higher into the mountains. "Wait a minute; fog doesn't cause heat. It's cool, caused by rain. Has he ever used it before?"   
"In normal circumstances yes, that's right. But this isn't fog of natural causes it's a spell. The fog from what I've been able to determine is poison. It not only weakens you, but it slowly kills you." His sister explained.   
"Hordak found the twin copy of the book of spells; used for the dark arts. Casta told me it was lost years ago. But he used it. Last night; on me." Her brother frowned. Had that really happened like his dream? "It's like a tracking dog, made to kill its prey or at least slow them down there's nothing Casta or Madame can do about it; they're working on it. Angella got hit by a tracker and Shadow Weaver used the fog during the battle, which made things difficult. Glimmer watched as her mother plummeted to the ground and ordered me to help her mother, but I was in no condition to do so having been hit myself."   
"Mother told me about that book but she also believes I had a dream vision. Let me geuss your healing ablities are the only thing that seems to work against the new devices?"  
She nodded as she looked behind her at the distance as the fog snaked its way through the trees slowly but surely gaining on them. "Yes. But I know a few remedies that are said to slow down the poison because I can only heal so many people at once. It takes a lot out of me."  
"I know. Please don't do it again, unless there's no other choice."   
***  
"I won't unless there's no other choice." She promised. She met her brother's eyes in a wordless glance they had come to the end of the path. He-Man sighed; dead end.   
"How high do you figure this cliff is? You've been able to memorize the landmarks more than I have. I'm not here enough to memorize much beyond the usual meeting place and how to get to camp. I don't know what made me bring my equipment, but I did. And then some."  
"Probably the same thing that told me to grab my own this morning; not that I have much. I just knew I had to find Adora and if it was going to be as hot as the weather station predicted I'd need as much water as I could carry. I don't know how high that cliff is, but I do know the people who have tried to get up there didn't even make it half way. They didn't have the training we do."  
"Well it looks like we won't have to climb all the way up there; there's what looks to be a man-made path. I'm guessing its five thousand metres high. That won't even get us half way to the top." He pulled climbing gear from his bag.   
He handed her a pair of gloves taking his own for himself along with a device. "How is your archery? Do you think you can get a line up there? Have you been up here before?"  
"Yes, on Swifty. I've only seen the caves from the air and heard what people have told me. That path isn't secured. It used to be a hunting path until someone got killed and it was closed with danger warnings someone has removed or so it seems. As for my aim it's a lot better than Bow's. I can hit something at that distance. I'm not better than yours. But you're not up to it."   
"You've scaled tougher cliffs than this." Her brother assured her not answering her unasked question. "You saved Adam and Adora free climbing. Adam has never forgotten that. He talks about it all the time, and the only thing his father does is shush him; rudely."   
"That was the last time I went climbing, not that there was any other choice in the matter."  
"If Teela had gone to get me sooner the injury you had to take wouldn't have happened; I would have been there to safety you yet I wasn't." He-Man said more to himself them to his sister. "That may be true however you have won the annual archery contest since I can remember. And you out shot the local archery expert.That should count for something." Her brother passed her a coil of rope."Who knows maybe you can outshoot me."   
"I doubt it. You can't really call yourself a master archer when you can't hit the target ten feet from you now can you?" She-Ra aimed and in minutes the twin lines were secured within the mountain side. "I don't think I out shot you but that's the biggest fish I've ever caught. Then again that's the only fish I've ever caught."  
"Biggest yes, not the first. Nice job sis. This time you don't have to climb into space, just up that cliff, and this time I will be next to you. This is your responsibility, not mine. I'm just here to help. I have enough trouble with old Bone Brain; I'll be here every time you need me. You know that right?"   
"Yes. I do. And if I haven't said it enough lately I appreciate that. It does make me feel better knowing that I'm not going up there alone. It was one thing to go up in the air to take care of Hordak and Skeletor, this is a lot more dangerous in a sense, not as high but well the rapids of that river are said to be the strongest in this area. Just be careful alright. The cliff is known as Dante's Peak. I don't know the significant of the name but from what I've been told nob one has been able to scale it. Those who've tried weren't lucky enough to have the safety of a repel line."  
"Due to the circumstances we have little choice In order to get away from the force squad we have to go up.We have little time before they catch up. Let alone the fog that's coming on fast. Go on," Her brother instructed. "I'll be right behind you. I'm not going to let you fall. You're secured. Look up. You know how to do this."   
Ignoring his own growing unsteadiness he steadied her and kept close. Carefully, moving as fast as they could, they forged on, drawing deep on their reserves of strength and determination, sharing a grim unwillingness to quit, to be defeated. He-Man glanced up –missed his footing, falling forward and coming down hard; a spasm coursed through him bringing a surge of nausea and dizziness. Biting off a groan, he stopped on a small ledge and leaned against a tree.  
She-Ra stopped, turned and helped him up. "You okay?"  
"I'll live." He replied knowing that it wasn't what his sister would want to hear right now. "The truth is that I'm far from at my best myself. There; I admitted it. I hope you're happy."   
He almost smiled – as his sister groaned to herself and mumbled a response he couldn't hear. Getting him to admit that there was something wrong was difficult enough when he wasn't being stubborn. As he was about to join his sister his grip was not as certain, and as she got to her feet, he slipped losing his footing.   
"Shyarah!" he cried.   
She leaped, landing on her stomach halfway over the edge, catching her brother's hands, holding him over the long drop praying she had got the line in securely so that she didn't have to anything else to worry about; like falling. She had been climbing since the age of eleven, but she had never had this problem before. She clasped his wrist as he did to hers holding on to each other. The repel line deeply imbedded in the cliff side held them securely with a rope that was forged by the fires of Greyskull, as strong as the legendary dragon vine. It was said to be unbreakable and had unlimited length.   
"I'm surprised you haven't gotten yourself killed all these years," she grunted, adjusting her grip around his wrist."Without me to lend you a hand!"   
"Honestly, so am I!" He replied once he had his footing again. "How'd you do that?"  
"I don't know." She confessed once she was back on her feet stand "Just don't do it again okay. I know you didn't do it on purpose but I'm not keen on heights; at least when it comes to climbing. How many cams did you secure to the cliff side?"   
"I certainly have a way around that but this is not it. We'll go climbing once we get you home, in an area that's safe. That will get you reinstated with climbing. You just had an argument once that’s all. You just have to work your way back up. I over calculated our combined weight when I programed the device which automaticly set the cams in the rope. I don't want to fall either; especially from this height. I've done it; only I was in a vehicle. Not fun. If there was any other way we could get up here I'd do it but since there isn't we have to get as far away from the hunting party. I'm here sis; I won't let you fall. Find a focus point aim for it. Okay." Her brother reminded her gently returning to her question.   
He reached down to grab his sister's arm pulling her up slightly so she could reach the next foot hold. The rocks were jagged without the training and supplies they'd be done for.  
"Trust me, falling from Swifty is one thing, falling from a cliff side is not something I'd want to repeat. I've already hurt myself climbing and I am not going to make that mistake again. If you're thinking what I think you're thinking we're not that high yet." She-Ra said as she took a drink from her own water being very careful not to look down.   
She was thankful that her brother had brought his equipment with him; otherwise it would be too difficult for even the two of them to get up there. They were very high up now, nearly half way to the top. But it was a hard climb and took time.  
"Glad to hear it. You hadn't planned on going down that cliff in the first place sis. You did your job, the twins wouldn't be here now had it not been for what you did. You proved yourself." Her brother recalled. He focused on the task at hand not Adam's memories. "We're almost there."   
***  
Once they got up to the top of the cliff, they realized they were in trouble. The troopers used their flyers to reach the top seconds after they did. They ran – doing their best to use the trees for cover, dodging and weaving and trying not to look back.   
He-Man was panting himself just as badly as his sister. They were trying to conserve as much water as they could, but had to drink to stay hydrated. It was taking all they had to keep the pace they were managing. Their sense of direction was awry – the effects of the poison– and the pursuers were driving them off course – but – they had to keep going.   
"They want to capture us, not kill us. We have to put some distance between us – and them." He drew a rasping breath. "Can we make it to the woods from here?"  
She-Ra scanned the area. "I'm not the best person to answer that question however there is a path somewhere that leads back to the woods. I know of it, because I've used it a few times however I doubt we'll get there before dark. I used it to get here. We have to make it to those caves. It's the only chance we have at the moment. I can't go on much longer."  
"I know." For his sister to admit that she couldn't go on must be very serious. He-Man consulted his scanner knowing all too well that it was very rare for her to admit what she just had and he knew just as she did the poison was running through her veins and at the moment there was nothing he could do but find a place to regroup. "I've got them. About two hundred clicks from here. There's a caves, made of Etheriaum I think---."   
An instant later they were in trouble; a net was shot over them and trapped them both in its mesh. "Keep your footing – don't go down!"  
The Sword of Power slashed once, twice; there was no room to swing it properly – but it cut the thick rope like thread all the same – and he extricated his head and shoulders. None too soon; the first trooper came lumbering up and reached for him.   
He ducked and rammed upwards with the blade; with an unwinding whirr the Horde robot fell – but another struck him across the back, winding him – sending him flying.   
Two more troopers barred their path; she felled the first – but the second parried – and her sword arm was jarred, hard, against a tree. She stifled a cry and leaped aside from the steel embrace – but her brother's blade ended the fight. Trembling she took up the Sword of Protection in her left hand. It wasn't an ideal solution, but it would have to do.  
"Come on – this way!"   
"Let's hurry; we might make it yet – come on!"

Urgency took them at last and they set off at their best pace, retracing the steps of a futile journey which had posed more questions than it had answered. But it was hard going; if they had felt weary before, now they were nearly exhausted. It could have been any way – or all; no sense of direction remained to them. The trees were alive with troopers – no place was safe to stop and rest; they were being hunted down and both knew that time was against them – their capacity to resist the enemy faded with the passage of the breathless, fleeing minutes.  
"We can't take them on – not all of them!"  
"And we can't go back, either." Her brother reminded her. "So – we go through." He-Man looked into his sister's eyes; as usual they only had each other. "Stay with me, Shyarah. Divide and conquer if there's a need for it. Try to stay in sight."   
He gave her a wry smile, and hafted up his sword. It was less a fight than a game of blind man's bluff; the wry light above threw distorted shadows off the trees – but it also confused the enemy. He downed two of them, striking with the Sword Of Power and a desperate seizing at strength – and took an arm off a third, then whirled to counter a rear attack – and suddenly realized he was alone; his sister was no longer with him.   
He couldn't worry about it now, he had work to do. The troopers hand appeared out of nowhere but thankfully it wasn't the first time he had taken them on alone. He could just pray that his sister was alright without him. He had tried to keep her in sight but that was easier said than done. They had succeeded in separating them, just as he feared. They hadn't taken her; they were still intent on him – so she must have run; and he must do the same.  
***  
He-Man leaned on his sword, trying to catch his breath. The battle had lasted far longer than normal. The Horde robots had not given up as easily as they normally did. But now they were no more than scrap metal. He swallowed, hard and dry.   
With a spurt of effort brought on by anxiety for his sister, He-Man flung himself through the trees and managed to evade his pursuers. But when – distressingly soon – he found himself winded and forced to pause for breath, knowing that he had lost sight of She-Ra. 'She's hurt.' He told himself.The sensation he had been feeling for the last few days had intensified the minute he had found her and even though the were separated for the moment it didn't lesson in intensity, 'She'd find some sort of cover. But where?'   
He looked around trying to figure out if he had ever been to this part of the dark forest in the past; the only thing he knew about this place was it was dangerous and he had flown over it.   
'If only I knew where those caves were and had told her to meet me there if we were separated this would not be happening right now. But I didn't now did I? The divide and conquer plan was mine but I didn't think that the troopers would be smart enough to catch on to the oldest trick in the book now did I? There's never been a reason to use that tactic till now. We've never had to fight on our own before. If this is what she deals with on a regular basis, who knows what sort of injuries she's hiding.'  
But, nonetheless, he leveled himself upright. His biggest worry was his sister; who at that very moment could be struggling just as he was. With a last effort he set off running on legs that could barely hold him erect; running downhill for speed – and to draw them away from where he hoped his sister had fled. Determined to find her before the horde caught up he heaved himself off the tree and staggered on. This was bad – very bad.   
It took all he had just to stay conscious. But, nonetheless, he leveled himself upright. He leaned heavily against a tall oak tree and swallowed a gulp of water. He was running low but he had no choice. He could only hope his sister would be alright until he found her, or she found him. He knew she was looking for him at this very minute, but there was no way he could reach out to her. Calling out to her would attract unwanted attention, and she did not have a com link even if she did, it could be easily used to pin point their location.   
Knowing that she had once used telepathy to reach him, he figured that when they were on the same planet he could use the same method to find her. Or so he hoped. Closing his eyes briefly he reached out to his sister but something stopped him as if his mind had hit a brick wall. He had never had that happen before, and didn't think he had the time to try again. He would only get the same result; something or someone was preventing them from finding each other.   
'Hang on sis. I'll find you. That I promise.' He thought. He had never had problems opening a mental link before but prayed she was alright.   
The forest closed in on him as he realized he was lost within its vast expanse. All he knew was sooner or later he'd find his sister, or she'd find him and he hoped he'd find her before someone else did.  
***  
She-Ra slid down the side of the bank, holding her arms out for balance as her boots cut through the wet mud, kicking up flecks of dirty water and sticky lumps of turf, spattering her skin and face, not that she noticed. She was only grateful she'd managed to get most of her hair into a braid before she'd left that morning. She felt dazed; her head spin. She wondered how much blood she had actually lost. Her brother was lost, wondering alone in an unfamiliar forest. She had no time to figure out why they got separated; it had never happened before. She cursed herself under her breath; if anything befell her brother she would never forgive herself.   
But it was too late to fret about that now; here she was and, no matter how much she wanted to collapse, she could not rest until reunited with him. But now she had no idea where he was; come to think of it she had no idea of where she was, either. She had never come this far into the dark forest before, but the deeper she went the eerier it got. She was worried. What could have possibly happened to have separated them so quickly? Was he alright? Did he lay somewhere along the trail, hurt or dying? She paused, palms pressed against a tree trunk to steady herself as she took a deep breath.   
'He's fine; he knows how to take care of himself.' She thought to herself. 'We've survived everything so far. Just because were separated for the moment doesn't mean anything right?'   
She glanced around again, 'Everything will be fine when we're back together. What he would do? Obviously try to find me. Let's hope one of us finds the other before one of the hunters do.'   
Just as her brother did for her she reached out for his mental link and soon found herself knocked to the ground as her mind hit an invisible barrier."Okay, I have to find him the old fashion way. You're not going to get away with this Weaver. I'll find my brother whether you like it or not."  
***  
With every moment that passed she found no sign of her brother, her heart sank a bit further. She'd traveled several hours and found herself miles away from any recognizable landmark. Granted, flight was much quicker than going by foot, and she was slowed with having to look for signs of disturbance; but just how had He-Man hung on for so long?   
Calling out to him or using their old signals would only bring more trouble to them, and she knew that if she had a communicator, it would be easier to find him. She just hoped one of them found the other soon.  
With a last effort he set off running on legs that could barely hold him erect; running downhill for speed – and to draw them away from where he hoped his sister had fled. Lightning sheeted blood-red across the darkness and revealed a clearing – and a broken tree, hollowed with age.  
***  
A moment's pause later he ran on again – and this time straight into another party of hunters and their waiting nets. His struggles did not last long; it was almost a relief to be overwhelmed by the robot troopers and dragged off; at least it cost him no effort to move. They brought him back to the centre of the clearing he had crossed minutes earlier; it was no longer empty.A tall, cloaked figure stood by that same hollow-hearted tree and troopers enclosed the space. The cloaked one turned, revealing a smooth, hairless head, a patch-covered eye – and a crooked smile.   
"Ah! He-Man – at long last. "  
He-Man said nothing; Blade, the renegade swordsman, now in the pay of the Horde. Again. He-Man had once thought that he was on their side, but when he disappeared while Princess Adora and his sister were still on Eternia, he knew better. There was something about him that he didn't trust. And now he knew why. The false solicitousness in his voice suggested that he was enjoying his triumph.   
"What do you want Blade. I don't have time for your games."  
"The Lord Hordak wants his Adora back, so it seems. I need She-Ra in order to find her."  
He-Man spoke out in angry defiance. "And I suppose you think you can make me tell you where she is? Well – you're wrong!"   
He-Man pulled his sword from his sheath and with in several well-timed movements he had disarmed the master of swords and was able to make his escape hoping that it would give him enough time to get to his sister unaware of the knife injury.  
***  
Another hour passed and by now all sense of direction had left her – and the effort to connect her mind with his resulted yet again in confusion, a vague sense of danger – and a blinding pain behind her eyes. Lost, uncertain and almost dropping with exhaustion, She-Ra struck out in what she hoped might be the right direction – and wove her way unsteadily through the darkness of the forest. Her whole right arm was throbbing – and she had time nor – in all likelihood – the healing strength to attend to it. But she had never found it useful to heal herself anyways; especially when it was others who required attention more than herself. The injury meant wielding the Sword of Protection left-handed –while being hunted by Hordak's creatures.  
'Less than ideal, this is what I promised myself would not happen, yet it did.Why didn't I point out a meeting spot if this ever happened? Then again there's never been a time where this has to happen at least here.' she told herself wryly leaning on a tree trunk and attempted to gather both thoughts and strength. 'Please let him be alright. Please.'   
Through the shadows of the trees She-Ra approached, forced to be cautious – but driven by desperation. She sensed again the dread deep pain still present in her brother.Logic told her not to aproch; the rules of combat were heavily engraved in her mind as they had been in her brother. Once a battle started one on one, it stayed that way, nobody could intervene. But she had no idea how much honor a man such as Blade had now that he served the forces of evil.   
'There was a time where he did have that honor to follow the rules but those days are gone thanks to Hordak.' She told her self her train of thought broken as footsteps approched.  
"Don't come any closer I'm armed." She called holding her sword at the ready. Her heart felt as though it would jump out of her chest.  
But when a familiar voice called out 'it's only me'. But it was only when she saw his face in the lantern light she lowered her sword and found herself in her brother's warm embrace. "Sis, thank the ancients. I've been looking for you for hours. Something or someone is blocking my link." He said his tone full of relief but it also hid exhaustion, it showed in his eyes,  
"Thank the ancients." She repeated at the sight of him holding him for an extra few seconds. Now would not be the right time to tell him she had been watching when Blade came out of the shadows and ambushed him, therefore she figured he had the same reasoning for not telling her about it. "Mine too. I've been looking everywhere for you. Even if I did have a com it wouldn't have done any good. It's easy to track right?"   
"Yes. You have a point once again. Are you alright?"  
She cringed as she lowered herself onto a fallen log. He knew she wasn't alright. "No. My arm. It's throbbing. I've never been able to use my sword with the non dormant hand, at least very well. Are you alright?"  
"I am now. I used the body heat sensors with the scanner to find you. I figured you were trying to find somewhere safe to hide, since you were injured, not knowing you were looking for me, as I was looking for you. As for the injury; we'll rectify that easily enough." He knelt beside her to get access to the damage. She didn't have to tell him she was banged up he had seen it happen. He just hoped he could do something about it before they had to move.   
Several minutes later he heard troopers again. "I'm sorry that's the best I can do for the moment. We really have to move. I've diverted them for the moment but they'll catch on soon enough. It gave me the time I needed to patch you up."  
"If it's someone who works for Hordak who's leading them and they have military training, they'll catch on. I was slow but I got the trail markings you left for me."  
"Good. It was the only way I could signal you, I only hope you remember. Hopefully he'll think its normal trail wear and tear. You ready?"  
She took another long slug from her water bottle. "Give me a moment – I'll –"  
"No time –" He cringed involuntarily. "I'm sorry – but we really have to move."   
Just by looking at her he realized she couldn't go on no matter how much she wanted to. So there was only one thing he could do. He bent and scooped his sister up.   
"I know this isn't very – umm – dignified, but we really need to get out of here." He grunted as he slung her over his shoulder. "Hang on sis. I'll get you out of here."  
***  
It was not long; maybe a few hours nowhere close to what it could have been had he been at his best before He-Man staggered. The accumulated fatigue washed over him like a wave of darkness; he fought it for as long as he could but realized he couldn't continue carrying his sister. Steadying himself, he lowered her to the ground. Once he was sure she was within arm's reach determined not to lose sight of her again they pushed themselves onwards.   
"I wish I could do the same to you."  
"Hopefully, you won't have to. Keep going!" He hissed. "We have to out run the troopers."  
The trees were alive with troopers – no place was safe to stop and rest; they were being hunted down and both knew that time was against them. He-Man staggered again to his feet – and reached to lever his sister upright.   
"We – must – h-hurry, before they catch up." He wheezed.   
This wasn't the time or place for him to reveal the true reason he wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible. Time seemed to stop as He-Man saw a knife flying towards his sister like a dart heading for the target and pushed her out of the way taking her place. Later, He-Man wouldn't be able to say what made him move. He reacted on pure instinct, knowing that a life was in danger. The life of his sister. He hissed through his teeth as the muscles tightened to slow his breathing thus slow any possible bleeding, but the sudden impacted throw him off balance sending him tumbling down the steep incline.   
An animalistic cry tore from her lungs as she felt He-Man's hand be pried from her like a steel grip. She saw his muscles quiver and a brief expression of pain cross his face, but he made no sound. He breathed harshly from his nose and made his way to his feet only to be thrown off-balance yet again but was back on his feet as soon as he saw his sister's still form.   
"She-Ra," he breathed in horror and turned, looking around desperately.  
Catching sight of his sister's still form, He-Man quickly stepped over to her and crouched.   
He-Man reached out, brushed her hair from her face and gently checked her neck for a pulse.  
"Please be alive... please be alive...." And there it was! Steady and strong. He-Man closed his eyes in relief. "Thank the Ancients," He whispered, slumping momentarily.His sister chose that moment to groan quietly. She moved slightly, attempting to roll unto her back. He-Man caught her easily and helped her shift position. Unexpectedly gentle in his touch for someone who was clearly built for brute strength."Oooohhhh, what happened?" Adora groaned   
"Ambush." Her brother said plainly.  
Pulling herself up right She-Ra could only exchange a worried glance with her brother. It was obious to her that they had both been knocked off guard. Her eyes widened   
"You've been hurt! Thank goodness I was a medic." She gasped in concern. She knew it was pure adrenaline that was keeping him going; they had both gone beyond their personal limits.  
Out of the corner of his eye He-Man spotted a lone figure wrapped in a brown tunic. It didn't take him long to find that his sister had seen him too. They had to get out of there now if there was any chance of getting to safety. He-Man shifted his leg. He wavered a moment, laying a hand on the tree to steady himself.   
"Yes, you can say that again." He said staggering accepting his sister's hand.   
"Where were you hit? And when?" She gasped but her brother wouldn't tell her he was hurt. He was stubborn like their father. But there was no time for her to get into an argument she could hear the pounding footsteps approaching.   
"I can't answer that. We have to move sis, there's no time. Can you find me something I can use as a walking staff? I'll slow you down if you--"   
"There's nothing strong enough around here and it's too dangerous to go off this path. It's said that the tips of the branches in this area are filled with poison that can kill you in an instant. I can help; you won't slow me down. I have a funny feeling I know what you aren't telling me and you prevented the same thing from happening to me." His sister met his eyes, and reached in her bag for a compress bandage. It was only when their eyes met that she discovered exactly what he was thinking. "No! I won't leave you here! You didn't leave me, why in on Eternia I leave you? Not going to happen on my watch. Not now, not ever."   
"Where have I heard that before?" He gave a faint smile, though pain still shone in his eyes.   
"Probably from me. Now when were you hurt?"  
"I don't think I was." Her brother admitted as his knees gave out under him and forced him to the ground.Instead of pausing to take a break and in sudden insight she realized that He-Man was nearing the end of his endurance. He laid in the small pile of leaves, curled in on himself his hands gripping his hip.   
He-Man pulled the knife out, tossed it into the bushes and dropped to all fours. He watched blood stains the ground, his blood. He hadn't even noticed his sister retrieving the weapon from where it had landed. It had not cut deep enough into his skin to cause damage to internal organs, but it was deep enough that if he didn't find some way to staunch the bleeding, he'd be in trouble, though he had a few hours, that was if it had not been doused with the poison that had caused his sister so much problems. But he had no time to worry about that now.  
She frowned cursed and scrambled to his side, "That's a six-inch blade; how you are hiding that from me?" She frowned. "And it's one of Hordak's. Are you alright?"  
"My legs just fell out from under me; I didn't think the wound is that bad. I've been hurt like that before, but there was something different about it this time; a different sensation after the knife hit me, as if it shocked me in the place it would do the most damage. I don't want to give you anything else to worry about for when we're ---"   
"I bet. I hate to say this but we have to move, and you're going to need help to walk." An instant his sister's arm leveled him up her supply pack swinging on the same arm.  
"How? Your arm is--"  
"I know. There isn't time for this now. We need to get out of here. We don't want to be caught up in an ambush again. Trust me, it's happened to me."   
"But you're in no condition to walk."He scanned there area and crouched behind some bolders, I'm going to try and call for help. We're going to need it soon. If we can't count on the rebellion, there's one person I know I can count on Duncan and our father too; I doubt he'll let him get us out of here alone."   
"Concidering they know Hordak better than anyone, I doubt either of them would let the other go in alone, especially if they know it's likely to be a trap."  
Scanning his surroundings he made sure they weren't being followed before he put the com to his lips,"He-Man to Man-at-Arms, come in please." He tapped the device. "This is He-Man calling Man-At-Arms. Duncan, come in please."  
Some crackling…. Sounds that could have been broken words… more static.  
"Blast!" He swore locking an exhausted glance with his sister. "Someone's blocking the signal. We're too late!"  
"Perhaps. If it's an electro magnet field as it was the last time Duncan will get through. He'll either reroute the signal or he'll wait until theirs a break in the field. We shouldn't really stay in one place for too long. Are you alright?"  
"You're right. I'm fine sis. Besides there isn't time to worry about me." He-Man objected indicating that the robot troopers had found them. "Time for round two."   
***  
"Hordak's troops don't quit. You have to warn the rebellion. They're going to be hit hard if they're not ready for it." He-Man said in a gasped breath. "I'll cover you for as long as I can."  
They had barely got to the half-way point up yet another hill on their trek to the caves when a double sized squad came out of nowhere. They had fallen into their trap and were outnumbered. Normally this would not be a problem had it not been for the poison running through their veins.  
"Are you crazy?" She hissed at him. He blinked at his sister's outbursts.  
"Probably, but what else can we do? We need the help."  
"And I also know what will happen if I try to get it; the same thing that almost got you killed. I'm not going to take that chance again. That's double if not triple of the size of robot battalion. You had the mines as coverage. Even you can't take on Hordak's entire army by yourself. No. I'm not going to let you do that again. You had no other choice the last time but this time Hordak's learned from his mistakes and I'm learning from mine. You're hurt. That poison is going to slow you down. I can't, I won't leave you. That's what Hordak would want; he's improved."   
"I know but even with the two of us, we're still very much outnumbered."   
"I'm not leaving you for a pointless mission. If you weren't here I'd have to deal with this by myself anyways. The caves are close. We'll be safe there. If we can get there."  
Nearly a month before she had left him alone to defend a village while she went to get help. He was hurt; severely hurt then and she was not going to make the same mistake now.   
"We needed the extra help and someone had to stay with the villagers. You know this landscape much better than I do. Now isn't the time to play this blame game. You had no idea you'd get no help. It's in the past." He paused realizing that she had been right. "Then again you're right. Normally I would be able to take him on, but not in the condition I'm in. You win."   
Their strength was waning with each passing minute; it was taking all they had to keep the pace they were managing. Within an instant his sister was at his side, helping him to his feet.   
"You sure you're alright?"  
"No, but there's no other choice." He replied, trying very hard not to snap at her. It was a typical question. He had no idea how badly he was wounded. "We have to get out of here before—Get down!"  
Despite the armor he wore, the knife had pierced through the fibers biting his flesh. But there wasn't time to worry about that now, they had to keep moving. But as they made their way up the hill She-Ra felt her brother push her out-of-the-way once again as a huge boulder speed towards them.   
She felt him reach for her, twisting in midair like a cat to take the brunt of the landing. He-Man hit the ground first, his head cracking against the stone; she felt his breath leave him in a whoosh as she landed on him sucking the breath from his lungs. Now, she lay on her side, her body aching from the landing. Her fingers skimmed over her brother's neck, relieved to find a pulse.   
He winced ignoring the unasked question. "I'm alright. Just knocked the wind out of me. My armor took the burnt of it.It would have done a lot more damage if I was not wearing it." He gasped trying desperately to find the strength to move. "Are you alright?" He asked pulling her upright.  
"I'll live. I really need to start wearing armor again."   
"No kidding." He turned to face her, knowing that the sooner they got to cover the better.   
She only nodded as her brother helped her to her feet. "We have to keep moving." Thunderous footsteps shook the ground. "Sounds like trouble. Go ahead of me. I don't want to fall into you."  
She-Ra knew her brother was in more pain than he let on. There wasn't anything she could do except pray it wouldn't keep him from getting up the rest of the hill. There were several clusters of rocks but they wouldn't stop unless there was no choice. They'd traveled nearly half the distance and were approaching a clearing when She-Ra thought she felt eyes upon her.   
"He-Man? Is it me or do these trees have eyes?"   
The older warrior nodded curtly and grabbed her hand, squeezing it briefly. "No. It's not just you; I feel it too." He assured her scanning the treeline and could see its end of the path they were following. "Someone; or something is watching." He continued "Don't worry; I have a few tricks that haven't let me down yet. I can divert them with another old hunters trick father taught me. It's worked a few times with Skeletor's cronies; let's hope they work against Jar Head's crew. They can't track us as easily as they would if we had used the path." He looked behind him to make sure that he was not leaving a trail. Neither of them was in any condition for a battle.  
"Hunting tricks are a lot more than I've got. Hordak seems as if he's smarter than Skeletor, although I'm not sure that counts for his minions. Some of his troopers have fallen for the oldest trick in the book, yet I'm running out of ideas so I'm certainly glad you're here." His sister confessed wearily. "I wish I went with you, however it was a father/son outing wasn't it?"  
"From the little experience I have with them, I'd say there not any different than Skeletor's goons. I can't remember why you couldn't come with us sis, but you would have enjoyed yourself despite your dislike for fishing. Father would have made an acception. It wasn't just a father/son thing either.We should really consider going again, and not just for fishing. You could use the break too. We could catch up." He frowned as a second cloaked figure joined the first and spoke in hushed tones. "Who's that?" 

She met his eyes as a hooded figure watched them from the shadows. It took her less than a minute before she spoke. "Derek. Hordak's force captian. Blade's his second in command." She reached over for her brother's hand. "He's dangerous and Hordak's favourite. The other's Blade; Master of Swords. His aim is deadly. Nobody else I know can throw a knife from that distance without missing its target."  
The movement of the Horde troopers in the same direction in which the sibling heroes were heading. Blade, the man once known as Anthony was once an Eternian solider before he was enlisted by Hordak when he was dishonorably discharged by the Eternian leaders. He vowed to take his revenge against them.  
"I know. I've fought him before and if my memory serves me correctly I was still a captain when he got discharged. I can't remember why but it could have been for anything. He's one of the best swordsmen I've faced in a long time. I just hope I don't have to face him when I'm not up to it. I wouldn't recommend going up against him if you don't have to. We have to keep going. I'm not going to let Adora down again."   
Before his sister could reply she was pushed down once again as a laser beam split a tree in two. Once she was at his side again she smiled, "Thanks."  
He-Man fired his weapon. "Don't mention it. You're going to need this."


	5. Chapter 5

"Whew," He-Man breathed. "Are you alright?" he asked taking a long drink of his water before handing it for his sister. They had been majorly outnumbered but there was no use in getting the rebellion to help it would be a waste of time.  
He-Man leaned his sword, trying to catch his breath. The battle had lasted from late morning to late afternoon. The Horde robots had no need of sleep, and sought to overcome their enemies by sheer numbers. With only his sister next to him they had a disadvantage. But as usual they had prevailed. Around them disabled trooper's litted the ground.  
"I think we got them all."  
"I certainly hope so. I'm certainly glad we didn't have villagers to worry about this time."  
"Nothing we haven't had to deal with before. Let's move before Hordak sends reinforcements. I'm good but even I can't go on forever. The robots could. You okay?"  
"Yes. I'm okay. Are you?"  
"I'll be a lot better when we have some place to regroup." He glanced at the lowering sun.  
He wondered how long he had been gone, it felt like forever. But he knew Duncan would try to contact him as soon as he could. They had fought for about thirteen hours straight, by his estimation. In that time, he and his sister had not taken no more than ten minutes to rest and regroup, while the robot troopers regrouped or did whatever they had to do to make their lives more difficult.   
The Horde robots had no need of sleep, and sought to overcome their enemies by sheer numbers. Realistically he knew they couldn't fight on an ongoing basis forever, they'd need sleep. But until the Horde gave up the idea, sleep was something he simply couldn't afford. For the moment, the assault had stopped. It wouldn't last; the Horde was merely regrouping. He-Man gazed out at the battle-torn ground below. His heart was breaking for the Etherian people. That they should have to live out their lives in fear and under such oppression made him furious. His jaw tightened as the robots, now formed up, began marching once more.  
A few bites of an energy bar followed by a swallow or two of water had to suffice. For the first time, He-Man was grateful for Greyskull's magic, which increased their stamina tremendously. Still, he was beyond tired.  
And just by looking at her his sister was in the same position he was; but she was on the verge of collapsing, she was pushing herself beyond her limits knowing there was no safe place to rest until they got to the caves. For now their enemy had been beaten but in time they would try again until they were successful on their mission; whatever that mission was. And when it came to Hordak and his cronies it usually meant trouble for the rebellion. All he wanted to was collapse face first into his bed back at Castle Greyskull and sleep for ten hours, but that would have to wait.  
"Sis, we have to move now." He gasped reaching for her hand to pull her up the cliff to the ledge he had reached. "There isn't much cover between here and the caves. We have to get to the caves while the troopers are busy regrouping."  
She nodded. "There isn't much cover in this part of the forest. It's perfect for an ambush."  
"I know we'll just have to be extra careful. Once we get beyond this part of the cliff side there's bound to be more coverage if we encounter that hunting party again. You can only hide behind trees for so long. Rocks like the ones along here provide better coverage. You usually have Swifty in the air remember? You're not as used to this as I am.You have the advantage, but you could get ambushed very easily without someone to watch your back. I know I have seen it happen; there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it."  
"True. Air travel does have its advantages. It's faster than walking for the most part.But it also has its risks, especially when there's nobody to cover you." She said, and then moved off.  
"That it does. It doesn't make it any easier on those who do watch your back and there isn't a damn thing they can do when they're unable to get to you in time."  
She-Ra knew what he was referring to but the only thing she could do was reach for his hand giving it a reassuring squeeze. Pushing himself so that he wasn't more than a metre away from his sister, He-Man forced himself to put one limb in front of the other. There was something not right about the wound; it felt strange, not anything he had felt before.   
He had been injured several times in the years since he had taken on the responsibilities he now had. If his sister knew the same thing he could only guess what she would do about it. A stray thought made him realise the familiarity of their positions – twelve years ago, long before the abduction.They were on patrol, she was a newly promoted lieutenant and she had been the one following him, struggling to keep up as tiredness and exhaustion bound her younger limbs.   
Feeling his chest burn with the effort of breathing, He-Man suddenly empathized with her, and began to think that maybe his sister was stronger than he believed. After all, she had kept up with him until he collapsed all those years ago. Now he was struggling to stay upright– until he reminded himself he'd been poisoned, making the comparison unfair.  
He couldn't remember what had made his sister so tired other than the fact she was younger than he was unable to keep up with him, but now that she was older she was the one setting the pace and he was the one lagging. Keeping his eyes fixed on her back, He-Man slowly started to jog after her, grimacing through the pain and the feverish haze invading his mind.  
All he had to do was follow. He-Man felt his boot clip a tree root hidden under the mud, and it was all he could do to keep his knees from buckling underneath him. Regaining his footing, he pressed his hand to his side again, breathe hitching at the sharp jolt of pain, and kept running. His breathing sounded raspy and echoed in his ears, his vision blurring again until She-Ra was just a dark smear ahead of him.  
He nearly ran into a tree. His boots felt heavy. His pack felt like it weighted a ton; when normally he didn't realize he was carrying one. It was then he realized he was in trouble.  
"Shyarah!" He gasped. He leaned up against a tree trying to slow his breathing.  
The minute she reached her brother's side it was apparent her worst fear had come to pass. She looked into her brother's eyes and knew the look all too well; a look of pain and panic. When she finally reached her brother he had an odd expression on his face.  
His sword, usually housed in its sheathed unless needed, held loosely in one hand, but he was focused on the other one, the hand that had been pressed against the bandage. Though his armor seemed to be holding the blood back, some of the blood from the wound had stained the cloth material next to his skin seeping through a small hole in the delicate mesh of the armor. A shimmer of sweat on his neck and face, the weight to his breaths were shorter than she liked. Their eyes met, conveying one clear message: something's wrong. It wasn't difficult however for her to realize what had happened. She had been hit with the same knife several times, and regardless of the different effect of the poison she knew her brother was in deep trouble.  
"The poision's spread even further. I thought we had more time than this." She realized kicking herself internally for not realizing it sooner. If she had she would have done something about it, not that she had healed that particular poison before.  
He-Man said nothing but took his sister's free hand and squeezed it tightly, but not so tight he would break her hand, "If something happens to me..."He started wincing eyes filled with tears.  
'Or the poison has hit you more than I was lead to believe. This is not what happened to me therefore Hordak must have learned from his mistakes.Or something—or someone is controlling him.' She-Ra's eyes widened, she didn't like what she was hearing. It wasn't like her brother to give up like this but she also knew there was a chance it wasn't his choice."No! Don't even go there. Nothing's going to happen to you while I'm here. We'll make it to those caves and get a hold of Eternia. You'll see. Now stop all this talk. We'll be fine. Just hang on for a little while longer."She scanned the area; this was not the place to use her powers, nor to get into one of the typical arguments on the subject. 'There has to be something else going on here, this is not like him to give up like this so easily.'  
But this time there was something different. It was as if her brother had been forced into giving up, as if he was under a spell. She-Ra's heart pounded heavily as she realized Shadow Weaver the mistress of darkness had a spell to do just that and if she didn't free her brother from it fast, she'd take full control over him and she would be trapped. And to do that, she had to use Telepathy, the one power that could make her volarable but it was the only way.  
''He-Man listen to me! Trust your instincts.'' She ordered. ''You know Hordak's not on your side; he's trying to turn you against me by showing you what's not true, what you fear the most.''  
He didn't know if what he was hearing was real or not but he had to trust that it was He looked around. He shook his head trying to rid himself of her words but he too used telepathy as part of him knew it wasn't safe to speak, ''No, this is one of Hordak's tricks. My sister's dead. That monster killed her right in front of me. There was nothing I could do to stop it. I don't know how you got through my defences…''  
She-Ra's heart nearly stopped upon hearing this. Was this Shadow Weaver's trick? She took a breath. Her brother needed her; losing control would not help.She was the only one who could free her brother from that spell.''No whatever she's told you is a lie. Shadow Weaver knows that you'd do whatever it takes to protect me and that if she used your fears against you it would corrupt you. I'm right here. Losing me is your worst fear. Please believe me. I'm alright. I wouldn't leave you without a fight. You know that. Trust your heart! I'm certainly not going to to let that slimy witch get away with this. Reinforce your shield. I'm one of the few people who can get through your personal defences; you just need an extra pair of hands to fight her off. Together we are stronger than she is, we are stronger than her dark magic. You know I have no reason to lie to you. I wouldn't especially about this.Please, remember me.''  
He-Man shook his head trying desperately to find the truth in her words but the spell had its hold over him. "No, this can't be happening. She's dead and—" He-Man looked into the eyes of the woman who had spoken to him via telepathy. "This has to be a trick!"  
She-Ra could hear each word her brother was saying and thinking even though it was in his mind, she was still linked. "But it's not. Look at me. Look deep into my eyes, do you recognize them? What you're hearing; that other voice who is trying to convince you I'm the liar is Shadow Weaver. She's using an evil and powerful spell that's making you see and hear things that aren't actually there. I am here. Right next to you, trying to push you away from her corruption. Focus on what you know, not what you see in your mind. Focus on me. I'm the only one who can get through your defences. We grew up together. We share the same birthday five years apart. Listen to my voice. She wants you to believe it so she can capture you. Remember who I am. Remember all the faith you put in me, just I have put that same faith in you. Let me help you.''  
He-Man stared deep into her fearful eyes but continued to listen to her words trying to tell if she was indeed telling the truth. ''Push aside the fear. It's not real. Remember who you are. Remember the power of Greyskull. Focus on me, and not those around you. Shadow Weaver is trying very hard to push you away from me and me away from you. She knows that we're stronger together.'' She-Ra glancing warily over her shoulder at a figure; Shadow Weaver.  
'I just hope my training is strong enough. It wouldn't help if I'm put under the influence too. This place is bad enough without her hanging around.' "Come on, please tell me it worked."  
He blinked slowly as he finally made sense of his surroundings and heard her words as the truth just as Adora had done."Shy—" He paused realizing that now would not be the best time to say her real name especially since that slimy witch Shadow Weaver was most likely watching."Sis?" He asked falling to his knees.He blinked another three times as his vision grew clearer and he saw the woman who had pulled him back to reality.   
It had taken everything he had to fight that spell even with his sister's help. "Is it over?" He blinked until he saw who he was speaking to clearly but was unable to remember what had just happened. "What happened?"  
"Somehow without you knowing it Shadow Weaver used her newest spell to try and put you under her control making you see whatever she wanted you to see. I don't know how she could control your dreams from another planet but this is what I've been worried might happen. I'm glad you saw the truth in my words and won. You might feel a little out of place for a while, but that will fade as soon as your personal barriers get back to full strength. The important thing is you saw the truth in my words and won. It's a new spell of hers that is linked to the dream catcher spell it only works when you're caught off guard. She's already tried it on me but failed. I've seen how a spell of control works like that, and have been on my guard more than usual lately just in case. And with the 'anniversary' coming up I know Hordak wants Adora back more than he did last year, and the year before that. We're not going to let that happen. It only works once on the same person; a false safe for that particular spell, however it doesn't mean she'll improve it and try again."  
"I can't imagine how horrible it must have been for Adora the first time they put a spell on her. I can understand why she felt so horrible about it. I'm sorry sis."  
"Forget it.You weren't in control. I was. Fortunately for her she's stronger than she looks. Spells can be adapted but they say the spell can only be used once on the same person due to the spell casters mental strength." She tried to slow her breathing. "She's learning from her mistakes. She hadn't weakened me the last time she tried that spell. But this time it wasn't me she was aiming for; it was you. That's why you were hit with that knife worse then I was." She pushed his fallen sword into his hand and looked back again. "You might want to envoke the power."  
"It seems like she's taking lessons from Evil Lynn. I can't. You know as well as I do it won't do much anyways." Her brother admitted. "If Shadow Weaver put a spell on me that means she is still around and I don't want to take any risks if I don't have to. I'll be alright. She may have retreated for now but I experience tells me she's still watching; to make sure her plan succeeded or to plan her next attack. We have to move. Now."  
Keeping his right hand pressed to the wound, accepting his sword with his free hand.  
"How did you do that? It took me three days to help Adora break the spell. "  
"A lot of luck. That spell wasn't as powerful as the one Hordak and Shadow Weaver used on her nor did she have the protection of—me. But you have a lot more skill than Adora; always have. If I didn't you'd be corrupted. You're defences though weakened weren't easy for me to get through, which in a sense protected you. It also told me you knew there was something wrong, but Shadow Weaver's magic made you unaware of what was actually happening. If it wasn't for the training we had as children it would be just as easy for her to do the same thing to me and if that happened there would have been no way to break it It's the only way I know how to break a spell like that; you have to have someone with the same sort of training help you."  
She locked a glance with her brother, reading his eyes for his eyes. "Adora was almost corrupted by the same spell. I protected both of us and that wasn't very easy. But it took a lot out of me; and I mean a lot. But it seems now Shadow Weaver improved that spell, and knew she could catch you off guard if you were hurt it might work on you too. Thankfully you've had a lot more time to strengthen your physic barriers than she's led to believe."  
"Yes, well that's a risk I have to take sometimes." Her brother said, "That's why our parents took the precautions they did long before Hordak returned. I read somewhere that it usually takes years before you can shield your thoughts, but it's easier to do it as children. Adora didn't have the chance to do that, her father wouldn't have it. She had no choice. She wasn't strong enough to fight Weaver off. I knew that long before she came to see me on Hordak's orders. She had to play his game. She has nothing to blame herself for, I don't blame her for what happened, never did. I don't know what I'd do without you sis. Let's get out of here. I could use your help."  
But before She-Ra is able to reply her knees cave in from under her and she slides down the hill. Clutching the wall face for support He-Man reached down for his sister. "Grab my hand." He ordered his heart pounding in his chest. If he couldn't help her, she'd fall into the river and they'd be separated for a second time, something he was going to prevent at all costs. Once he felt the familiar bare skin of his sister's arm he locked his hand around it. "Hang on."  
With well time movements He-Man was able to get his sister back onto the path and out of danger. But it left him to question what happened.  
For the second time, within a few minutes she lost her balance. "Something isn't right here sis. You're not one to lose their balance."  
"You can say that again. My lower leg is numb. I don't think I was hit by anything, but if I let get I'll fall." She clutched her brother's arm as if her life depended on it.  
"No, you won't. I won't let you." He-Man assured her pulling her back onto the ledge, keeping one hand locked on hers. His eyes widened as he scaned her for the sorce of the dizyness. "Decribe the sensation for me; numb like pins and needles or a muscle spasm."  
"Both." Keeping one had securely around her brothers, she grabbed the cliff face with the other. "I have no idea what just happened. It's never happened before."  
Without responding He-Man knelt to examine his sister's leg ignoring the wave of pain that went up his own leg. "I think I know."He knelt in front of her keeping himself balanced with the clif face. With gentle force he pulled the small dart out of the back of her leg and grabbed the cliff side to regain his balance pulling himself to his full height. "Ever seen one of these?" He questioned holding the dart out to her.  
Her eyes widened, "A dart? That doesn't seem as though it would cause muscle weakness."  
"This isn't an ordinary dart. See the tip it's not one straight point like a needle it actually has three prongs shaped like a diamond sometimes know as a triad. They're sharper and can do more damage as it injects not only poision to attacks a nerve; which caused the muscle weakness you experienced.It looks like you were lucky, it only connected to a muscle. If it in fact had attached to a nerve, things would have been a lot more difficult for me to pull it out; even so it was pretty deep. I was trying not to hurt you too much. But still."  
"I have never seen anything like that before—or have I?  
His eyes locked with his sister's as he continued to explain. "You may have." He swallowed. "Its neuro-stim dart. It simulates the pain of a real gunshot wound usually it's used for training. You and I weren't old enough to use the simulator yet; only because Duncan hadn't finished it at that time and he wanted us to go through it at the same time. But I've seen them. During the new training sessions with the new recruits that actually survive camp they go through more intensive real life sims. It's to prepare them for any situation. In normal circumstances the sensation lasts for no more than a few minutes but if modified the poison not only causes the victim problem but the tip attaches to the nearest nerve and stimulates it sending an over load of information. If it hits the key places, back of the neck, back of the leg, the hip just to name a few you could be at risk because the effects last for more than a few hours. It's someone similar of the effects of a freeze ray but doesn't allow you to move no matter how much you want to. The lose of balance tells me that it hit you just below a nerve and if I didn't take it out when I did you may have had more issues than you need right now. I just know about them because Duncan started using them in training last year; I should have seen that coming, but I didn't. I'm sorry sis."  
She-Ra looked deep into her brother's eyes. "You're not to blame for this. I take it you've had experience with these--- things? I haven't. You've been around guards and training a lot more than I have recently. And even when I was reinstated I don't think he had anything like that."  
"Once or twice, yes.Duncan was still working on it when I rescued you and by the time he got it to the beta testing stages it went missing when I rescued you. But the thing is you've had experience with these things although because of the circumstances of the event you're just not remembering it right now. Teela got her hands on the prototypes and was about to use it on you but I saw right through her. I made it perfectly clear that nobody messes with my sister and at that time you sucker punched her which prompted her to use a stim dart on me and I pushed you out of the way knowing if I didn't you'd be seriously hurt."  
"Why didn't I remember that?"  
"It was at a time during which you were still trying to process everything you had been through. You had barely got out of the infirmary and Teela knew it.. She doesn't like the fact you were reinstated and wants to make sure everyone knows about it. She should have been expelled for what happened to Prince Adam last year but she wasn't. She could have done a lot of damage had we not been there but his father of all people believed Teela over him.Their once relationship has not been the same." He-Man gritted his teeth at the hot needles of pain shooting through his calf, and then his lower leg went numb. The hero dropped to his knees almost immediately.  
"He-Man! You've been hit." She-Ra cried out. "Let me help you."  
"I'm okay; I think. It's not serious. It didn't hit me where they were aiming; I'm lucky." He looked across the canyon. "This is getting old, whoever is using them is using a blow dart.There isn't time. We have to move, now." He reached up for a handhold carved out of the cliff side pulling himself up. "Can you walk?  
"I'm going to have to. I don't particularly want to fall down there again."  
"You fell down there?"He-Man asked frowning,"That is a very long way down."  
"Yeah. This is not the time to share stories. Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

The rocky terrain of the broken mountain trail was lit in a dim blue hue from the pale moon over head. It was barely enough to keep the shadows at bay but gave enough to light their way, at least one footstep in front of them. Gritting her teeth, She-Ra hefted her brother's arm further over her shoulder to support his increasingly growing dead weight as they mechanically put one tired and aching foot in front of the other. They had very little time before the Horde forces caught up.   
The pounding thud of their pursuers echoed like a drum behind them but still She-Ra kept putting one foot in front of the other, dragging her brother along with her. She knew better than to walk in this forest at night. The legends among the towns' people had spread rapidly and she had heard all of them. However there was no other choice.   
While the path they had followed was on one of the force paths used by Hordak's patrols it was the only path she knew of that lead to the caves. They'd be safe there or so she hoped. At least they'd have time to treat their injuries and regain their strength. The journey had been difficult and the terrain unforgiving. The ground had become unsteady, along the unlit forest path. The beaten path had long since detoured from them, leaving a broken trail of arrows carved into trees. She only knew where she was going from the locals, and even then it was difficult to know who was telling the truth and who was making it up as they went along.   
"Sis, you're not going to be able to get to the caves if you have to worry about my weight. It will slow you down."  
"Not, going to happen." She grabbed the cliff side to steady herself, "We do not leave another soldier behind remember? And I am not going to start with my own brother either. Your weight is nothing compared to some of the tasks I've had to deal with recently. Besides you didn't leave me back there, I'm not going to leave you either. I don't think I could get to the caves without help anyways."   
Pulling a water bottle from the side pocket of his pack, she helped him down to a solid rock. Although she knew there was little time before the Horde's hunting party caught up to them, she also knew it was time for a breather.   
"What brought this on? You're not blaming yourself are you? There's no reason too."   
"No, I'm not worried about that; I just wanted to try something. You might find it funny. Shortly after Skeletor took over Eternia we had an interesting time searching for the Coridate Crystal. It's dangerous and letting it get into the wrong hands was something Duncan was going to prevent at all cost. Well somehow I'm not to sure how Duncan got swallowed by a huge monstrous fish which was corrupted by the crystals power. In my efforts to save him Duncan he said the same thing. He thought his armor was too heavy. And like you I assured him that his armor was not at all heavy in fact in my case the stomach acid had lightened it a lot, but it wasn't anything I hadn't handled before. I then realized his words were more of a test to assure him I could handle the weight of the world without Father; or you there to guide me. It was about the anniversary of his—disaperance and your abduction although they were different times and days I can't seem to forget. I was worried that you'd have a problem with it, but I'm wrong."  
"I don't find that funny all actually. I find that heroic. And although I know it's your way of checking up on me I worry when you say that sort of thing. I would be better if the rebellion would let me have a decent vacation, however I doubt that's going to happen."   
"It's also my way of making sure you're handling everything okay mentally in addition to physically. With the anniversary coming up I fear that you may not be yourself for a while."  
"I'm trying not to think about that day so I can be in control, when nobody else is. It's not always easy but somehow I get by." Hearing the howling of the animals getting closer She-Ra knew it was time to go and accepted the hand her brother held out for her. "You're allowed to be wrong once and awhile. Even the strongest of us need help from time to time. Even me."   
An arm hung freely around He-Man's shoulder. He knew his sister was more than capable of taking care of herself but instinct forced him forward. "That's good to know. And yes it was meant to be funny, just not the right time. Those animals; wolves they're getting closer."  
"Yes, they do.And that's normally not their normal behavior. I think their night wolves; they sleep during the day and hunt at night when it's easier to get prey. Nothing to worry about as long as we stay on the path. Some of these creatures are dangerous, especially those who were corrupted by dark magic. That's why it's best to stay within the boarders of the woods. Our best chance is to get to those caves. At least then we'd have some coverage, and not have to worry about being attacked at from all sides. If we can find them before someone finds us; namely Hordak. I doubt the rebels will send help. They didn't even come to look for me."   
"Well I'm here. And I went looking for you even if I had no idea there was a reason too until I got here.We will get out of this. Together. I knew you weren't going to leave without me, just as you knew I wouldn't leave without you. Have you heard those wolves before?"  
How she was keeping up this pace with the way she was feeling she didn't know but between the two of them she was in the best condition; for the moment. He had no choice but to rely on his sister for help, his leg was not back to normal yet regardless of the aid she had provided him. The stim dart had hit him in the back of the hip very close to where he had first been injured and very close to his spine. A few centimetres more than he'd be temporarily paralyzed and his sister was in no shape at the moment thanks to her own injuries to help him. And while it normally would not have taken this long for the dart to ware off this one had been modified with Horde technology meaning that if she hadn't been there, he would have been trapped.   
"I hear them all the time at night, but within the borders of the Whispering Woods. They scared Kate the last time they were out hunting. I have to admit they worried me a bit until Collin who's an expert on the subject assured me they never approached humans; they're just as scared of us as we are of them. Unlike like tiger cubs for example they stay away from humans as much as possible. I wouldn't want to mess with one though, their claws can rip through skin like a knife cuts through butter. It's hard to tell if they have been corrupted or not."   
"Better not try then." Her brother advised. "Father's the local expert on tigers. He taught me everything I know about them. He was being extra cautious with battle cat when he first found him, and was reluctant to let me keep him. Tigers; or any wild animal can be dangerous if threatened. I was lucky. Don't worry about treading carefully sis, I know where we are; I think. I just wish I knew this place better than I do. I don't even have a map or some sort of sence of direction." He assured her reaching back to her and squeezing her hand.   
"Neither do I. The last map of this place I had was destroyed because of Bow's outbursts stating a woman doesn't know 'the delicate art of map reading.' Little does he know I learned how to read a map before I was what eleven? "   
"You did more than just read a map by the time you were eleven sis. More than that so called archer can ever do." Her brother reminded her. "You broke every archery record I ever did for one thing. You had-- have better balance then I do. And you were five years above what you would have been had we stayed at school. You graduated at the same time I did. "  
"Yes, well I'm not sure too many people would believe you on that one. I really wish I knew this place better than I do. I'm just going by what people have told me. Those animals are on the hunt. We have to keep moving. I just hope none of them are hurt. You know what they say; one of the most dangerous animals is a hurt animal and some of these animals are under Hordak's power. I for one would not want to mess with them, if they are hurt and have Hordak's black magic controlling them. They're very dangerous as it is. I've dealt with them before, however my power was strong enough to get through, who knows if it will get through black magic. "  
"I certainly wouldn't risk it animals have a sixth sense about these things. Take the baby tiger I once found. He may have been young but if he had to, he could have hurt me. But he didn't.It was as if he knew I wanted to help him, just like he's helped me all these years."  
"I know I was there remember? That was a few days before we had to move wasn't it? You and Mek were going camping but you dragged Casta and me along. Even to this day I don't know how I knew how to do that. There are still times where I'm still not too sure who adopted who." She asked "Are you sure you're okay?"  
He-Man sucked down another mouthful of his water ignoring his sister's question. He wasn't okay and she knew it. If she had her way she would have treated it her way, and make herself volarable and that was not going to happen on his watch.   
"I could ask you the same question." He said honestly knowing she wouldn't respond and they'd end up going around in circles. "Honestly, I think he adopted me—eventually he adopted you too. It was just a matter of you trusting him enough so he could. I don't know what I'd do without him sometimes. But the only problem is Battle Cat can't weld a sword; you can."  
"Now that would be a pretty good trick. Good to know I'm still good for something."  
"Let's move it before they catch up."  
"The sooner we get out of this area the better I'm going to feel." She-Ra added.  
"Me too. This place reminds me too much of the vine jungle for my liking.This place is very close to the Fright Zone, too close for my comfort."  
"I don't like the idea about staying here either but we have no other choice. The woods are too far. And I don't know the land marks in this area."  
"Don't worry sis, we'll find them. We have to."


	7. Chapter 7

Duncan rubbed at his eyes wearily. In the few hours since he had watched He-Man race through the portal he hadn't heard a word from him and that was unusual. In the years he had been Eternia's protector he had made sure to keep home base apprised of any situation; when he was on Etheria, there was usually no need for it till now.  
"Any word? Veena just told me what happened. I should have seen this coming!"   
Duncan turned and locked eyes with Grayskull. A man who once held the name Hemanshu however changed it around the time he became King to prevent being mixed up with his son who shared his name. The name he had now Grayskull was a title everyone who protected the antient castle took on, he however had not changed his name, as he still was the protector along side his son. His son changed his own name to prevent confusion with his father to the one he was known as now He-Man while his father was known as Grayskull. This was also to prevent anyone from finding out he had once been the heir of Greyskull.  
He frowned choosing his words carefully knowing that he'd know as he always did if he had left something out. "No. I'm afraid not. Nobody; not even you could have foreseen this. Besides, you were seriously injured and while you're in fine from now, it could be that you haven't got you full abilities back. We were lucky you were able to see it coming when you did. It's not like him to go this long without sending word back to let us know what's happening. I can't get through. There is a chance that he's tried to get through however all he got was static discharge and feedback. It means the signals blocked; which most likely is why he hasn't sent word yet. Or Hordak's found a way to keep them busy. Being that there are only two of them against a whole army, I don't want to think about what might be happening now."   
"That's what Veena keeps telling me and I'm sure it's why He-man has been so worried since it happened. But now that worry is reversed. He's off world walking into who knows what and there's very little I can do to help." Grayskull leaned heavily on the window sill his eyes locked to the sky. "The first thing he'd do is find his sister, and make sure she's alright. That's what I'd do. But I don't think I've ever gone on against a whole army without extra help. Two against an army isn't fair, but they have the life time of trust. If there is one person I'd trust to be at my side when there was nobody else, it would be my sister. Neither of them would abandon the other."  
"I know. That's what you've done several thousand times and would do again if there was a need for it. She'd be there too if you ever needed her." Duncan reminded him.   
Very few people knew that the former king had a younger brother and sister, both of who fought alongside them during the Horde Wars.   
"In a heartbeat. Veena mentioned He-Man was very concerned for his sister. So concerned it was clouding his judgement. Is there a way around it? Is it an electro magnetic field again?"  
"He was. I have this feeling the dream isn't all what it seems to be. I haven't seen him this troubled in a very long time. If he was; he hid it very well.He's had to to keep his personal emotions in check, to do what he needed to protect Eternia. It's not been easy on him." Duncan added returning to the question. "As for the communications blockage I can do it, I just haven't found a way to do so yet. Yes, it is, but this time I can't get through, and if I'm right neither can they. And if I don't…."   
He locked a grim expression with the former king cutting him off. Duncan knew Grayskull could hear the next words from his mouth. It was the worry of a father.   
"They're okay. We just need to find them and get them out of there. My father would have disowned be if he knew I trained Celeste in the arts of sword play. But if I hadn't I don't think things would be the way it is now. And with Hordak on her world again she'd need that training in case something ever threatened her or her family."  
"If there's one thing I know about your sister, it's don't mess with her family, and that includes her brothers. You had to do what you felt was right and as a father yourself now you made sure history didn't repeat itself. I didn't know your father but I know what you told me.You did everything you had to do to make sure that you were as ready as you could be, and if disobeying your father's orders so be it. If he didn't tell you about the evil forces that once plagued the land there had to be a reason; to protect you, possibly. He wasn't there to stop you; it was the only way. You did what you had to do to protect your brother and sister. If I had a sister or a brother I would have done whatever I could to protect them. You haven't figured out why your father never told you have you?"   
"No. I haven't. I was hoping I could find his journals but they've vanished. And you do realize that does count for you too."  
"I hadn't seen her for five years on the day she asked me of all people to be at her wedding. I will never replace Tristan but it was a honor.But the feeling is mutal to both of you. "  
"There's no need to replace him, you were our brother even before he was killed." Grayskull assused him, "But now I'm the father. The last time I had a knot in my stomach was when my brother was killed. I can't help but worry that something went wrong and they're going to need an evac. Shyarah was bad when you saw her, I have this feeling she's beyond her breaking point and it's not because of her brother, he's the only one with her now. It's because of the lack of help, the lack of resourses and most of all the lack of rest. From what you've told me she's been doing everything every time. She needs help."  
"I know. I was there for a week. It was bad then, I doubt it's gotten any better since the last I saw her. In fact I'm pretty sure it's gotten worse. I wish I could figure out a way to give more help then she has but I haven't got any idea; other than to give them the resources that they've turned down. They're all right. Their skilled warriors. They have you as a father."  
"I'm sure they are. But that doesn't lessen my worry any. If they need help they can't get it. The planetary difference shouldn't be a problem. So far they've been lucky, but this could be the one time they need the extra help and can't get it."  
"Don't think like that. Just because we haven't heard anything doesn't mean the worst." Duncan advised. "Thinking the worst isn't going to make them come back any faster. They're fine. They know what they're doing; they just haven't been in contact for a while that's all. Just because I'm getting static doesn't mean anything. An eletro maget field is a pulse. If I can find the pattern I can find the break. But that will take too long. If I use an older frequency maybe that will catch Hordak off guard. It will give us time to get a message to them, even in code."  
"If there's one person who can Duncan, it's you. He'll recognize the frequencies. He's used them often enough." Grayskull assured him. "This is just like old Jar head to plan something like this. I wouldn't be surprised if his old student has a hand in all this. Keeping He-Man busy so neither of us could go to aid Shyarah until it was too late. It's worked on me. But as I recall Celeste was injured. Seriously injured. I just hope they're not in a tight spot they can't get out of."   
"I know. And if their in the same place the two of you once were they'll know what to do." If there was one person who knew how much trouble Hordak once was it was Grayskull.   
"I wouldn't be surprised myself. Skeletor has been unusually quiet as of late. It's not like   
him unless there's something else up his sleeve, and forming an alliance with his old teacher could be their plan. I've every confidence in your son and daughter's abilities. Although there were signs of burn out I know your daughter wouldn't let that stop her from protecting the innocent. Your son has done it often enough. They do have you as a father. You did get Hordak kicked off Eternia three times and still be around today. Not very many people can say that. And if I know He-Man as well as I do, there's nothing that would have stopped him from helping his sister if he felt there was a need for the dream he had really troubled him."   
"I don't think it was just an ordinary dream Duncan. Hordak has the power of dark magic remember? Very few people are around that know what happened during the horde wars; you and I are among them. He cost the lives of a lot of people, including my brother. I can't prove it yet but Zodac was involved and I am not letting history repeat itself."   
"I know. I was there remember? He took the lives of too many good people I've always believed that he and Hordak had some sort of alliance. That's the only way I can think of for him to get a powerful sorcerer under his control. They may not have magic to protect them, but they do have each other, and neither of them will let Hordak get away with hurting the other. They may not know what happened but when the time comes you'll be the one to tell them. Zodac has been a thron in our side for some time; he too has formed an alliance with the horde again."  
"If and when Hordak comes back to Eternia we will be ready for him."   
"Agreed." Duncan said. "To be honest I didn't ever believe you'd give up so easily. There were factors that weren't adding up the way they should and well I know you a lot better than a lot of people. Giving up was not an option. If we had known sooner…."  
"Duncan, why do I recall we've had this upcoming conversations—or argument dozens of times within the last three years? How were you supposed to know that monster found a way to hold me for as long as he did? Dwelling on the past…"  
"Will only make you your own worst enemy." He finished. "You're right. I can't help it. At least they have more than a handful of combat rations and a few days' water."  
"Thankfully for the new generation times have changed. Thanks to you there are more gadgets available now to make sure they're safe. At least there would be if Etheria had access to them; He-Man brought his pack. But that doesn't make me worry about them any less."   
"I may not be their father, but I have been at their side since the day they took on the extra powers. It took me years to realize they could handle anything thrown at them as long as they had each other. Anyone in your place would be worried; they're your son and daughter. I can assure you he refocused as best as he could, and tried to prepare for every situation possible. I will make sure Shyarah has the tools she needs to get Hordak of Etheria. The only problem is King Randor is still in the dark ages where women weren't allowed to be in combat yet if there's any chance of us freeing both worlds everyone needs to do their part. Women and men. It just so happens Etheria has a female champion. She has the training, yet she doesn't have the protection other than Greyskull's magic. I'm just as worried about them as you are; only difference is I'm not their father. You are. You'd be proud. She's doing Etheria a lot of good but she needs the extra protection just like any other warrior I've seen it for myself. I have toys, but they won't protect her like armor would, and I will make sure she gets it.With or without King Randor's consent." Duncan assured him. "I'm not going to let her hanging and risk her safety. I'll do what it takes to get her the help she needs."  
"I know. You may remember that my sister had the same problems during the Horde Wars however with time she was accepted. I just pray that history will repeat itself in that. Let's just say when you constantly tell me that my daughter has one heck of a sucker punch, you weren't kidding. But that's beside the point. Other then the fact he knew his sister was in trouble nobody knew what he was walking in to. Veena said something about the dream catcher spell; from what I know of it that's antient magic—dark magic. I can't see it working from another planet though."  
"Neither do I."Duncan confessed.   
"But what I do know is she needs the help, and a vacation. She's on the verge of burn out; I haven't seen anyone that bad since I was captain and back then I couldn't have done it without that kick in the butt. Then again that was your sister wasn't it."  
"Yes, it was. And she'd do it again if she ever had to; to either of us. She's done it more times than I'll ever admit but I'd never do it to her; at least like that. I don't know how I was able to go to Greyskull all those years ago and bury my brother's body alone. But I had to. The last time I saw her was six years ago when her child was born, my niece. I tried to find her while I was on Etheria, but I got called back before I could."  
***  
She-Ra's lungs burned with exertion. The bone deep exhaustion that had set in from barely getting a full night of sleep before finding herself in this place. She was hiding it well but the telltale stiffness of past beatings was getting harder for her to hide from her brother.   
Every wound, every pause to take a breath was another 'I told you so' moment from her brother even if he wasn't likely to verbalize it. She pushed her burning limbs harder, gaining one more mile after one harder earned mile.   
He-Man stopped suddenly, as his sister crumpled to the ground pulling him down with her. His heart pounded wildly as his gut clenched painfully at the sight of his sister, a thousand scenarios tearing through his mind. Was she slowly bleeding to death? Was it magic related? The only answer he could come up with was yes, but there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.   
"He-Man?" she wheezed, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Do you want rest for a minute?"  
He raised his eye brows as he looked into her ocean blue eyes, "Me?" He questioned trying to hold back his concern but it wasn't easy.   
Something urged him to ask but he didn't. This wasn't the place for it. Now was not the time to get over protective. But he couldn't help it. Every time he came to help her here he was the only one who watched her back. And as a leader she had nothing but problems something he did not have at least in the way she did.  
'You're the one who staggered. I have no idea how you're still standing upright after being hurt and poisoned the way you were, yet I have a feeling it has to do with the fact that I was pretty harsh with you during the time I was captain and the fact we're in one of the most dangerous forests on this planet; that I know of at least you know you can't slow down regardless of how much pain you're in from previous injuries. Why didn't I see this sooner?'   
"I think the question you should be asking sis; is if you can rest for a minute? I will answer with a yes. But to answer your own question I could use with the rest myself." He replied sucking down a long drink of water before giving the water bottle to his sister. "You sure you're alright? There is something different about these darts. I kept them. How much further?"   
His muscles were burning; she could feel it, in addition to her own. "We'll be there soon." His sister replied. "Then it's just a matter of finding the cave hidden in the cliff side." She leaned heavily against a rock. "I need a minute. You weight a ton." She joked. "I'm alright. I owe you. "  
'No you're not. I can see it in your eyes little sister, you're in pain yet you're hiding it from me regardless of the fact we once promised each other we wouldn't do this, you are. Please tell me what's going on! You don't owe me anything. Damn it; please don't tell me she's on the verge of a mental break down. She wouldn't be thinking like this if she wasn't.'   
They didn't have many secrets. She was stubborn, just like he was, and in a way it was probably from growing up alongside of him; but it made her a better leader and less of a target for bullies. She could shrug off the nonsense people said about her easily. She had a job to do and couldn't worry about gossip. Her brother wasn't one to admit he needed the help, but she also knew the wound was bothering him as if it just had happened. In addition to her own pain, she could feel his one hundred folds. The sooner she had somewhere to treat the wound the better.   
"Gee, thanks. You don't owe me anything. We're helping each other remember? We watch the others back, as we always have and always will. It doesn't make a difference that we're on different planets. Nothing will ever change between us." He smiled knowingly at his sister's response playing along to her teasing knowing that she did not mean it. "I'll be alright on my own now." He looked down at it as his sister replaced the bandages. "How's the arm?"   
"It's there. It's a bit numb now though."  
"Not uncommon after a hit with a stim dart. Adrenaline can numb pain only it comes back ten folds once it wears off. I'm sure it's painful. You slammed it pretty hard on that tree back there. Why don't I do what I've already suggested and take your bag now? This is another reason you need armor. I don't know why King Randor is not letting you have that protection but if my history is right there is no mention of a rule that states otherwise. King Randor made it up, and he doesn't have a right to do that. People—you could get killed. It may weigh you down at first however once you get used to it it becomes a second skin. I rarely leave mine behind."  
"True. I think it may have saved your life. I don't understand why I couldn't get it last year when Duncan offered it to me. "She religuished her back pack easily to her brother watching for any signs of an attack." I pretty much have everything I own in there. If I leave in my private space Glimmer takes them; I appreciate the help."   
"I know you shouldn't have to keep everything with you at all times. If I put it with in my pack there's a much less chance of losing the contents." He sighed as he put some of the smaller items in various pockets for safe keeping.   
"I have yet to understand his reasons sis. Perhaps he's mistaken you for Adora; I for one know Father would insist that you both ware some regardless of what you were up against. King Randor hasn't seen the same combat Father has but he's also faced Skeletor a handful of times. He wares armor too, as does Marlena when she's on diplomatic missions. It was specially made for her. His father hid the truth from him; father's father died when he was young and was forced to take on the household responsibilities. You risk your life for the Eternian people and just because you don't live there right now doesn't mean you wouldn't do it again."   
"You know I would. You don't think it's because King Randor's upset that Father's actually alive and was on Adora's side when she left for Etheria with me do you?  
Once he had placed her bag on top of the other items He-Man slipped the padded handle over his shoulder and swung the pack into place.  
"I can't see why there would be; Father is the reason he has the throne now. There's only one person who could answer that question; King Randor. I am determined to speak with him on his daughter's behalf when I get back to Eternia. This family qual has gone on too long for my liking." He-Man said, knowing that his sister still hid those memories."I'm glad to do it. Nobody else seems to know how. Just as I thought no change in weight. Not that this thing weighs anything to begin with."  
"I don't think it would pose a problem with your strength. Just be careful. This path isn't stabilized. It's known as dead mans peak because it was said that someone was killed up here and that's why it was closed off but it's the only way I know to get to the caves. If there was any other way we'd take it in a heartbeat, but I don't know of it. I've only flown above this place."  
"No kidding. This path feels as though it could fall apart under my fee---"Very quickly he found himself tumbling down the steep incline.   
Faster and faster his body slammed into the soft earth pulling him farther and farther away from his sister. She-Ra skidded down the hill in an attempt to help her brother. Once she was at his side She-Ra leaped, landing on her stomach halfway over the edge, catching her brother's hands, holding him over the long drop. A drop she had experienced recently and would not let her brother experience if she had her way. That was if her arm would let her.   
"I can't hold you. You have to climb." She cried; her arm felt as if it could be pulled apart.   
"What do you mean you can't hold me?" Her brother question looking up at her, as his fingers slowly but surely lost their grip around her hand. "Pull me up!" He cried.  
"I can't! My whole arm's numb; not just where I slammed into that tree."  
"The sand is unstable, and will pull me down. There's nothing to hold on to down here; other then you."   
She-Ra started to pull when she felt herself sliding forward she found a foot hold but had no idea how long it would hold her."Whatever you do don't touch one of those plants. There Death Lillies and the throns are filled with the posion that flows through the roots, even if our powers work on them they'll cause antagonizing pain." She locked eyes with her brother, hand around his wrist she was not going to let go no matter what. "I'm going with you!"  
"Shyrah, if we slip down that cliffside we're done for! We're not secured to the cliff face. "   
If he didn't do something fast; he'd end up in the fast flowing river pulling his sister along with him. He glanced up at his sister's arm, it was bleeding. "That explains it. You're hurt; again." He realized cursing under his breath which he often did when he was annoyed with himself. "Let go of me otherwise we'll both ---."  
Cutting her brother off mid sentence. "Not a chance. Even you wouldn't have a chance against those currents. "   
She-Ra didn't loosen her hold taking hold of his forearm to get a better grip ignoring the throbbing pain in her arm, back and neck, "I could have realized this path isn't exactly the most stable; but I've never been up here; at least not like this.Even you wouldn't have a chance against those currents. That is one of the most dangerous, fast flowing deepest rivers on this planet. I'm not going to lose sight of you again." She switched her hold from her left arm to right refusing to fully release her hold.   
"Hang on. I'll get you out of there." She promised. Once her brother was on the path again, she all but collapsed. That is one of the most dangerous, fast flowing deepest rivers on this planet. I'm not going to lose sight of you again."   
"Sis, this isn't your fault."  
"Yes, it is. I'm the one who holds the responsibility of this planet so I'm supposed to know it." She switched her hold from her left arm to right refusing to fully release her hold. "Hang on. I'll get you out of there." She promised. Once her brother was on the path again, she collapsed.   
"Thanks Sis." He crouched down beside her as she rolled to get herself into a sitting position. "Now, let me see that arm."   
As he pushed her braided hair to one side he saw the dart hidden just below the hair line one of the most dangerous places for a dart to hit. "Just as I feared; you were hit at the base of your neck. That's why you said that your arm was numb and I didn't think to check. "  
He gently pulled the dart from his sister's neck; thankfully it hadn't attached itself to a never as of yet. As he put pressure on the wound both listening for footsteps approaching. This was not the best place to stop but they had no choice. He-Man looked at the bar code of the device. It was small but recognizable. "These were Duncan's. Somebody purposely modified them and the only person who could do so was was someone who had Duncan's access code. And there are very few people who have them. He's been forced to change them thanks to a security breech. "  
She-Ra swallowed, "I know someone who could have done it, and he's on the side of evil. The same person who's after Adora. We have to get out of here; now. But first I probably should do something about that leg. I know what you're going to say, but neither of us is at our best now. It doesn't work on myself. Eight months is a long time, Hordak's created some new toys This isn't anything we haven't seen before however I don't particularly want you to be the first test subject. From what our spy has told us the stim dart toxin mixes with that posion on the knife to create something deadly even for us. And that knife reminds me of something but I have never been able to figure out what. I've seen the metal before."  
"I know. I've seen it too." Her brother agreed swallowing hard. "I've known who it was for some time sis, that knife was thrown at a distance where very few people can hit their target. As for the leg, while it goes against my better judgement you're right on one thing. But let's do it somewhere out of plain sight.You know what Hordak would do to you if he found out."  
"I know. But concidering the alternitives—losing you like I did in my dream I have no choice. I have to do it now, before that posion over throws your system and you'll hardly be able to walk. I can't help you; I can barely walk myself."   
He hated when she used her powers on him and while she couldn't remember what actually happened, he had his reasons even to this day she knew what would happen if she suggested it. The argument would go in circles like they had done each time since it happened.   
"Alright you win; but let's do it in a place where there's no danger of a possible ambush."  
***  
Once they were hidden in a small alcove type cave that barely had room for the two of them He-Man looked into his sister's eyes knowing what she was about to do.The back of his leg still felt numb the effects of the Nero stim dart and if he didn't do something they'd be stuck in the open. He couldn't go on without support, which was also what his sister needed now,especially after what she was about to do, her healing abilities always left her weakened.   
"You won't be able to absorb the poison; it's resistant to even our powers. If I hadn't got away from him, I would have been his prisoner. And I don't want to go through that again."  
"I know. One of us has to keep going." She placed a hand on his leg and within seconds the sensation he had felt was gone. But the wound was still fresh and wasn't affected by her efforts. "The posion has no effect. I don't think I can go on much longer."  
He-Man looked into his sister's eyes realizing that she had over done it, and caught her in one easy motion, "Oh no, you don't. You're not giving up on me that easy. If you're worried about me giving up Adora to that mad man you've got to be joking. What sort of bodyguard; not to mention older brother would I be? A pretty stupid one."  
"First of all you're not stupid. Even you have your limits. You can't protect everyone every time. Adora knows that and I'm sure she's just as worried about you as I am. Second of all that guy has never known the meaning of honor if it hit him in the nose. If he really loved Adora, he wouldn't have left her for dead last year after claiming that he wanted to make amends with her. She's kicking herself for not seeing the trap, but she followed her heart. Besides that's not what I meant. It's what happened in my dream; I can't seem to shake it."   
Her eyes shimmered with unshed tears, and all He-Man could do was pull her in a tight hug, even though there was little space to do so. "I've been so busy with the rebellion I haven't had a chance to clear my head and actually try to make sense of the dream. No matter what I do…"   
"Things get to the point where you almost lose me. Almost like an endless cycle or a hamster on a wheel." She-Ra smiled at the old Earth phrase Marlena once told her."I can understand that. It's happening to me too, which is why I'm here in the first place. I can't shake it either sis. I tried everything I know to get rid of the visions, but nothing seems to work. I was chosen as her bodyguard and as your older brother for a reason sis: to make sure that all that bad stuff doesn't come true. Regardless of their plan, we will make sure it doesn't come to pass."  
He thought about the first actually good deed he did as a child and sacrified a deep sleep for a padded rocking chair. He didn't know where his father however as a healer he figured he was attending to someone who was sick or injured. Their mother had done more than her fair share and was exhausted. But he didn't ever reget what he had done and he would do it again  
"I'm not going to let anything happen to either of you. I knew you were watching me and you know more about the rules of combat then he does. You wouldn't have intervened unless there was a need for it. You know the honor code like the back of your hand Shyarah. Dispite his heart has always been with Adora. I've seen Adora's heart smashed into a million pieces and when she barely put them back together he's back and does it again. Adora's seen the good in him, but he turned against her. No honorable man would do such a thing."  
"She still thinks there's hope."   
"I know. And we'll find away. The worst thing in the world is seeing someone cry and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it. But she did do the smart thing; she told me first. And I followed her but kept my distance. I saw the trap before she did, but she also had to try and mend the broken heart, unfortuantly the broken pieces got stepped on." Her brother touched the ground and watch it move on the solid ground. The troopers were on their way. He helped her up, "Let's go. You might still be a little dizzy. I'm not going to let anything happen to you or Adora. I'll help you this time until you're back on your feet. That might take a while. I know firsthand what your powers do to you, but I understand why you use them. You sensitive to the pain of others."  
"More than you know."  
'Trust me sis, I do know.' He thought   
***  
He-Man shivered as the wind threw itself against his skin. Although he wore armor it did nothing to shield him against the winds bite, although they both ware the hand made cloaks their mother had provided it did little to shield to cold. It didn't take a lifelong childhood to know when his sister was feeling the winds chill just as much as he was though it was unlikely she'd complain. Without reluctance he followed his sister's lead, she knew where they were going.  
"Wonderful place you brought us too." He joked. "Don't you have a summer house around here? We could take refuge there if we can't find those legendary caves."

"Ha-ha. It would be easier wouldn't it? Actually this place once was beautiful before Hordak used his dark magic to spoil it. It's a swamp land which killed most of the creatures; some of them the last of their kind. All the trees are dead, the wild life that do live around here aren't just the mystical creatures we heard about as children. Everything in this forest other than the one path that leads into the woods goes into the Fright Zone. We've flown over it. I never believed I'd ever be walking through the forest at night especially when the animals hunt. Just keep up your guard. You never know who might come up from behind."   
"That won't be a problem. I've grown accustom to keeping my guard up at all times while I'm here." He swallowed as another howl sounded in the distance. "Reminds me of the pack of Eternian tigers I once watched as a child. Although I don't think the tigers were corrupted by dark magic like the beasts in this area. If we don't bother them, they won't bother us."  
"Or so I hope.The cave are here somewhere hidden in the cliff side."   
"It shouldn't be too hard to find with my scanner. I'm going to need a light though." He pulled out his portable lantern and turned the knob to create a glow dim enough to hide their presence but bright enough to see. "Can you hold this?"   
"No problem." Taking the lantern from her brother, She-Ra held it over the scanner while her brother led the way to the caves. "It's a good thing you brought when you did. I don't have any idea where the caves are. I've just heard the stories, whether there true or not is anyone's guess. I haven't been around here enough to actually see them for myself. "  
"That's alright. I used to hear stories like that all the time while we lived in South Eternos. It all depends on who tells it and who was actually there at the time. As Marlena always says 'consider the source.' Some people make up things without taking in to consideration how much they're hurting those who actually lived through an event. She's used to gossip and such since she is from Earth. I can't imagine how many rumors she heard from certain women of the court. It's kind of nice having a non Eternian as Queen; however that wasn't up to me. I'll make sure you get the equipment you need sis. You're going to need it for times like this. I can't always be here regardless of how much easier it would be. Some of the equipment Duncan's shown me how to use will make survival techniques we learned as children ancient."  
"Duncan doesn't reveal his new toys until he's finished. He says its bad luck."  
"That's true, but for the first time in a long time he consulted me.I know what you have and what could come in handy for you. But I'm not allowed to tell you what they are until he actually gives them to you himself. He was going to the last time you planned to come for a visit. He made sure he got up extra early so he could meet you at Castle Greyskull but was disappointed when your plans were canceled; as we all were. He didn't think to bring some during his brief visit during the competition, and I didn't feel right going into his lab to grab them."   
"Well the help he did provide me came in handy, the rebellion made a fool of themselves. And of me. What kind of leader am I when those I lead have no respect for ventren warriors?"  
"Sis, they did it because they knew you would put yourself down because of it. Bow's jealous because you have won the competitions. He hasn't won too many; but he's the best archer they've got. I can't see why he can keep that title when he doesn't have the skill to actually hit something; other than you. There's no reason to keep beating yourself up. You won fair and square. He's just trying to put you down. Duncan is looking forward to giving you those devices. It's too bad we had to leave early; he would have stayed an extra few days if he could have. He didn't feel good leaving you either. But we had no choice."  
"Sometimes, it's not as easy as you make it sound. Anything to make my life easier would be appreciated. Maybe a new tent? The one I have is falling apparent; but of course you already knew that. I didn't think it would leak that bad the last time you were here. I'm not sure either Dekker or Duncan liked that morning wakeup call while they were here. It rained constantly and the guest tent isn't exactly water proof. There wasn't room in the tent for the three of us, but it was nice spending time with you. I hope you didn't mind too much."   
"Considering the fact we've shared a room for most of our lives I didn't mind. It's certainly better than any of the other options that I had, including sharing with Bow again. I don't recommend that to anyone. Esspecially my sister."   
"Yeah, I hear that. I really should move my tent. But I'm not sure where I could move it too. "  
"That might be the best option. And I think I know the perfect spot too; and it's not in camp exactly, just near it. It's a nice spot. Very remote but close enough that you can get there pretty quick. But there will be time for that when we get out of this situation. I'll even help you." He sighed in frustration. "My scanner's not picking up anything. They're very well hidden."   
"From the stories I've heard they're hidden not too far from the Etheriaum minds. It's possible your scanner might not find them. There are some tight passages along here; perhaps we're out of range that's why were not picking up anything. If there's no way to get through we'll have to find another way. I've never gone through that passage before, so I don't know how tight it is."  
"It's found Eterniaum once. It’s a long story but it worked out as it always does." He-Man recalled. He concentrated for several minutes until the scanner indicated an opening behind. He led the way towards a shallow indentation. .   
"Etheriam isn't much different then Eterniam." They came to the passage way that could lead them to the caves."I've been through tight passage ways before so it doesn't look too bad. Just keep your guard up, and be ready for anything. I don't know what we'll find beyond that passage way and it might be trouble. In my experience a passage waylike this is the perfect place for an ambush and I for one don't really want to be buried by rock now. I've already done that a few times this year and I don't really want to do it again. Especially in a passage way this tight. Already done that, it's not fun. Long story."   
"Good thing you're not closterphobic. Don't worry; I'm always ready for anything esspecially when it comes to Hordak." She-Ra assured him as at his request she took the lead hoping it wouldn't cause her brother, who had the pack and his armor to worry about too many problems. She was smaller than he was, but it was still pretty tight, and was forced to side step.   
"No, I'm pretty lucky I'm not. Everyone's afraid of something. It's all a part of being human."   
"Hey, I was scared of heights once remember?"  
"Yes. But it's what you do with that fear that counts."  
Once she reached the end of the path she all but fell leaning on a rock for support.   
It was some time before her brother joined her. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder as he knelt next to her."You all right?" He asked in concern.  
"No. The dizziness is back. I think I'm in trouble. Weakness like I'm experiencing is one of the signs that tell the person the posion is taking over their system."   
"I was afraid you were going to say that. It’s the same symtoms when dealing with Skeletor's posion." He caught her again lowering her the floor supporting her neck as he did so. "Stay awake! Don't you fall asleep on me you hear me. Focus on my eyes. " He-Man knew he had to act quickly. He knew the sideeffects to Skeletor's particular gift. It burned whatever it touched like acid. If you didn't get help fast the likely hood of surviving went down. But with Hordak's posion he wasn't too sure what he was up against and vowed the second he got into to contact with Duncan he'd send him a sample. If there was one person he could count on it was him. He also knew hydration helped a lot. He frowned realizing he only had four bottles of water left. He had no idea how long of a wait they had.  
"Come on sis; don't do this to me. Not now. Come on wake up." He reached down to his neck and placed a pair of shaking fingers on it to feel for a pulse. "Come on sis, tell me you're alright."  
She opened her eyes, her vision blurry for several minutes. "What happened?" She asked her eyes locking with her brother.  
"The poison has taken a lot more out of you then you had once believed sis."  
"That's what I thought you were going to say. I always feared this would happen."  
"Nothing is going to happen to you sis, not while I'm here. I know what we need to do, and in order to do it we need an evac. And soon." It was now his turned to be the optimistic one."Do you have any idea where the caves are from here? I need your help. We need to get you somewhere safe so I can figure out how to treat the posion running through your veins before it does more harm than good."  
She smiled "Yes I do. I can't believe I didn't think of this before. The stories say that the cavern that leads to the caves can not be found on any device but if you look up you'll find mother Etheria's gift which will lead right to them. Stalagmites; the legendary gift."  
"That's right."He-Man helped his sister to her feet. His eyes reached the small cliff that lead to a cave. "No wonder my scanner couldn't pick them up."  
"Well I guess the old stories aren't as true as people think they are. They are hidden for reason. I don't think I've seen a cavern like this before."  
"It is beautiful. Remind me to take you to my favorite caves; I've been meaning to for years."   
"You've been meaning to do a lot of things for my benefit for years." She knelt next to her brother. "Are these made from lava? I have no idea how I remember that but somehow I do."  
"It happens to the best of us. Father used to take us cave exploring when we were children. It may have been awhile for you but the knowledge is still there. The thought of exploration may have triggered something; old memory.These are old." Her brother agreed. "There will be time for exploration later. Right now we have to find a cave to take refuge. And send for help."


	8. Chapter 8

The cave they chose was deep, with smooth yellow rock-forming its vault and a sandy floor. The opening was three rocks one on top of the other so it formed a triangle camouflaged within the cliff face it was difficult to find. Without his scanner they never would have found it. It was wide and deep enough for the two of them with room to spare. It would shield them from the trooper's weapons and allow them to regain their strength. At least until the troopers figured out where they had taken refuge.   
Once he found no sign of their followers or the occupants of the cave He-Man fell to his knees. Although the back of his leg was no longer feeling the effects of the stim dart it still didnt feel quite right. He had been wounded in battle many times before, but this felt different. She-Ra's heart threatened to stop beating as she watched him collapse to the ground. Her hand pressed against it instinctively trying to keep some of the precious liquid where it belonged.   
"Better be careful when you take the armor off. You need to get that treated ASAP."  
She watched has her brother shed his armor helping him when needed. She had only used the same type of armor herself in a handful of cases, but the king wouldn't hear of women using the traditional protective gear. She didn't know why, nor had she heard of such a law that forbade the protective shield armor for certain people, but she knew that once she was home Duncan would insist upon it, especially if her brother updated him on her condition. He always did and for that she was grateful.   
Whether the king liked it or not when she was home she was needed to do her part and usually that meant being where the excitement was, not cowering under a blanket in the bunkers. While she had the protection of Greyskull's magic that could only do so much when she fell or was hurt and with Hordak getting more dangerous each day there was a bigger need for it now more than ever.The tight, form fitting armor he wore had stopped the flow but the second after he removed it he could still feel the pulsing flow of blood despite it being covered with three layers of compress bandaging. He covered it with his hands; a spurt of arterial blood flowed between his fingers.   
"I knew I was hurt but I didn't think it was this bad. It's still bleeding." He said holding himself up with one arm and released the weight of his bag from the other shoulder. "I've never seen anything that could pierce this armor before. But there's a first time for everything."   
"Marlena once told me about a time period on Earth called the medieval period during which armor had to be adapted with the change of weaponry. I am pretty sure it saved your life; if you weren't wearing it I dread to think what could have happened. Let me see." His sister said, kneeling next to him ignoring the ache from her own injuries which were a lot worse than her brother's since she didn't have the same protection and some of them were a few days old and had yet to heal pushing herself as she was was doing more harm than good making the healing process longer. She'd have to deal with them; or have them dealt with later.   
"It shouldn't still be bleeding that bad; although most people who get hit with the same posion die instantly. The green tinge to your blood is one way I know you were poisoned; that’s the reason you're still bleeding. Blade hit you when you didn't do what he wanted. His aim is deadly and although he once loved Adora more than anyone he tried that knife or her a few times, not that he had any choice in the matter."  
"It sounds like Adora's trying to figure out where her heart belongs. I'm not the right person for her to go to for advice I'm afraid. Perhaps her brother might be the ideal source of advice for that conversation. He actually had a relationship once with Teela, but I'm not too sure if they'll ever go back together. It's a long story but one we shouldn't have until we're in private. Besides Adam would be the better story teller anyways." He pulled her close knowing that Adora was fighting her demons just as his sister was and at the moment there wasn't a damn thing he could do. "I'm fine sis. The reason this wound didn't heal was because of the poison. Even you can't do anything about it. Greyskull's magic—at least the magic we have access too can't heal it, but the castles magic can." He protested knowing what would happen if she tried to heal the injury.  
"I don't think it's just because of the poison. The knife. Did it feel different when it hit you? Drainned some how? I know I only took on a minor injury, but I've been pushing myself."   
"I know sis, I've been doing the same thing, knowing that if we stopped in the wrong place we could be in a lot more trouble than we are now. I admit it did seem heavier than any other throwing knives I've seen. But now that you mention it yes, it did feel as though something was pulling my strength from me and that's only happened once before. I'm okay though."  
His sister shook her head, her braided hair swinging behind her."You're not okay. You're seriously wounded. I may have only took a small nick compared to what you have but I still feel as crummy as you do." She countered ignoring his statement.  
"True, but I'm not sure about you but I felt as if there was someone pushing me forward, almost as if it was giving me additional strength to make the journey here. I've never felt anything like it before. Almost as if someone was um giving you more strength to go on?"  
"Yes exactly. I've only heard that's possible but I've never felt anything like it before. Casta's bonded with madame and Angella to protect Brightmoon before, but nothing like that. We can't worry about that right now. I've seen enough injuries recently to know when someone's lying or being stubborn, especially if that person is my older brother. Most of the rebellion doesn't wear armor and I have come to realize its time I did, especially when there's a risk of falling. There's no point in trusting anyone to watch my back unless you happened to be there. And you can't be there every time. Do our parents have the power to do that sort of thing?"  
"I'm not sure. Proably. I have no doubt Father does but I've never seen him do it before. But that's the only explination I've got. It had to be father, but the connection was severed. We'll have to figure that part out later."He-Man said with a heavy sigh. "We should have got you armor months ago. Heck you had some made for you prior to going to Etheria yet the King won't let you use it. If I was there, it wouldn't have happened. The rebellion needs training. They're never going to free their planet if they keep this up."  
"Tell that to the King not me. But we can worry about that later, right now there are other things to worry about like that knife wound. Let me see. I just want to help you."   
"I know and while I appreciate the concern, I don't want you to hurt yourself in the process. More than you've already been hurt that is. If I had been there maybe-- "  
She-Ra knew what her brother was referring to; her injuries. Wrapping a cloth around her hand to press against the blood, She-Ra swallowed hard as she used her free hand to guide her brother down flat. He knew what was coming. The words 'rest' and 'heal' were about as likely to appear in the same sentence.   
"You can't be here every time. Please don't blame yourself. Etheria is my responsibility, not yours. I don't intend to do it again. Nor am I going to repeat mine. And arguing about something I know would hurt me more than it would help you. Not with the way I'm feeling."  
"That may be so, but you're my responsibility too; as my younger sister. I know you can handle it sis, but I can't help but feel responsible for not knowing you needed help. I knew about this days ago, yet I was so mixed up in my own resposiblities I should have gone to check on you. If I did this wouldn't have happened."   
Her brother hissed as she applied pressure to the wound. While her touch was gentle the wound stung. "Is it what I think it is? Besides the knife what's making me not feel normal?"  
She let some of the blood pool in her cupped hand and smelt it. Although most poisons did not have an identifiable smell this one did. It smelt sweet sort of like a flower, but she knew it was not a common flower used to decorate the dinner table.   
"No its not only the knife. It's the poision on the knife that's causing the off feelingIt snaps strength. It's made from a flower that grows at the base of the Fight Zone. You're not going to feel right for some timeneither of us are. I can't heal it; our powers are blocked. Only the magic of Greyskull at its source can help us. I've been poisoned by the same stuff. That's why I passed out. If you hadn't wakened me…" She said planly only to be cut off by her brother.  
"Sis, I know. I wasn't about to let it happen. I should have seen this coming."  
"No, I should have seen it coming. Hordak's my respsonisibly remember? He trained Skeletor. From what I've heard he's the reason Skeletor has his powers."  
"True, but you can't see everything every time. You have nobody to watch your back. This wasn't you're fault Shyarah. Please don't blame yourself huh? It won't help. I've done it too much myself and it didn't do anything. Trust me you don't need that extra weight on your shoulders; you have enough of that already. You're right though; there is something different about that blade. Not just that poison. I've been hit before, but nothing has compared to this. "  
She swallowed "I don't know what it is either, but what I do know is I have to do something before you bleed to death. I am not going to let that nightmare come true!"  
"Neither am I." He-Man's eyes met hers. He had no doubt what she was considering and he knew if he let her as he did in his dream it would cost her life. He wasn't going to let that happen.   
"No sis! I can't let you do that." Her brother told her sternly, determined to keep his promise. "You may know Hordak better than anyone, but one thing I do know is you can't know everything ever time. I pushed you out of the way for a reason. I knew about the knife, but I didn't know bout the stim darts. Someone made sure I didn't."  
"Your dream came true?"  
"No, thankfully it hasn't. I prevented it from happening and that's why Shadow Weaver tried that spell on me. She knew regardless of what I was lead to believe her plan did work I just didn't know it yet."  
"That has to be why this knife feels so familiar. It was the exact opisite. I pushed you out of the way, but you still got stabbed. There was nothing I could have do. That's why I'm so determined to do something I couldn't in my dream. Who could have got to subternia to forge it? I've only heard stories of that place. And most of them are what people have made up."  
"I know and theres never been a reason to bring you there. People seem to make up stories about things they don't understand because they're too proud to look up the right information. There's only one person I know of who could have done such a thing. Zodac the cosmic enforcer. I realize you may have no idea who I'm referring to but he was thought to be on our side he's not. He was once known to the elders and given the task of over seeing the balance of the universe however during one of the great wars—I'm not sure which one he lost his brother and swore vengeance against the side of good. He's bad news. I've fought him, and barely beat him. He's not a force to be rekended with. If he knows about the one weakeness—"  
"He could have used the material to forge the knife and given it to the master of the swords to get rid of us."She-Ra finished. "But it doesn't explain the dream. Etheria is what eight if not nine hours different; how is it possible for you to have a similar dream only about me??"  
"Right. And I have no idea.Easy answer we were on the same wave length. Complicated answer it could be that Weaver used a vesal such as Evil Lynn to send her power through her to me, but that wouldn't make much sense sinceshe can't get through Greyskull's defences. But you've also been poisoned. It could be that because you were weakened you weren't as focused with your defences. But that still doesn't explain how it happened to me too. All I know is that because you're hurt your powers aren't working as they should be.Its sucking a lot out of you just to keep the poison at bay. That's why you collapsed as soon as we got through that passage way. That's where the not right feeling is coming in for me too. We would have been done for if we hadn't gotten here when we did."He-Man finshed taking a long drink of water before continuing. "After waking up in a cold sweat and being unable to reach you using the usual methods I knew something wasn't right. I had to get to you as quickly as possible."   
"Your timing couldn't have been better. In truth I was about to contact you had you not shown up when you did. I don't know what I was going to do. But what I do know is that poison is a project the horde scientics have been working on for some time. Its Hordak's way of making sure his prisioners can't escape. He hasn't used it on very many people but from what I understand from Sunder who was there when he over saw Hordak's attempts to test it, he said the test victums usually died right away; weakened so badly they have a very painful death or simply fell asleep. So far for us, its just weakness. They rarely ever stay alive for more then seventy two hours and when they do it's very painful. Although it's very taxing on me the only thing I've found that can save people, are my powers. I'm not going to let anything happen to you; this time it's on my watch, not yours. You're my responsibility while you're here."   
He knew of several ways for her to do that, and the most obvious way for her was to use her powers, but he wasn't about to risk that, not when she was hurt too. Another way was cauterizing the wound, which would require a fire which would be in all probability be smoky which in time would alert the hunting party of their location. Something they wanted to avoid at all costs  
"You're my responsiblity too. It's a trait of an older brother, and the one person who has the capability to watch your back. All I mean is I won't let what happen in my dream become my reality too!" He-Man said looking deep into her eyes. "Sis, I can't--- I won't lose you again. You said it yourself; our powers are useless. If you try to draw out the poison with your healing magic what is it going to do to you? Snap your strength faster than the poison is now draining your reseves far faster than the body can heal itself. In the dream I had, we had this same conversation, which in the end turned into a heated argument but for some reason I lost, but I won't. If I let you do this, you'll fall unconscious and there will be nothing I can do about it. You were a healer remember. A salve could slow the posion down giving us more time to find an antidote. As soon as I get in contact with Duncan I'll send him a sample. He'll find it."  
She swallowed. "You're not going to lose me alright. I have a salve but I don't know how effective it will be on this particular posion. I don't know enough about it to find out if there even is; I just know it kills in about seventy-two hours. I can't be everywhere at once. The healer who is supposed to help us disappers whenever there is a crisis. I haven't had time to try it on myself. Father was the healer remember? I'm not a healer. I was a healer's apprentice." It wasn't the first time she had dealt with poisons like this, but Hordak had prepared for this.  
"That was fifteen years ago. Unlike the so called healer who's helping the rebellion you were a medic and are cool under pressure; not many people I know around here have that qulity about them. You've saved my life more than once, and I for one classify that as a senior medic with healer abilities. That would make you more qualified in my books to provide medical care. If he gave you that salve, and Father told you how to use it you know you can trust him. I know what salve you're referring too. I can help you. You don't have to do everything by yourself, you shouldn't have to. Duncan and I have been worried something like this would happen and have been preparing for the likelyhood that I'd be gone for a while. Despite his last encounter with Skeletor I'm confident Father can take over."  
"Of course he can but what happened during the last encounter with Skeletor?"  
"Nothing we haven't had to deal with before. Although Skeletor's power does have a habbit of hitting pretty hard when you're not used to it. It does give me peace of mind knowing that there are others who can take over for me. You don't have that option. And after the last run in we had with Skeletor I know Father can handle anything he can throw at him."  
"What happened?"She said again with more concern then the first. "Or do I really want to know? It certainly wasn't anything you alerted me about."  
"Nothing exciting. If it came to that we would have called for you, but it didn't come to that." Her brother sighed. "Short version; Father saw something I didn't and was able to get me out of the path of fire before Skeletor could blast me. Father ended up taking the blast for me, most of the impact taken by his armor and the fact he sent the blast right back at old bone brain. It was pretty impressive; Skeleltor didn't see what hit him until it was too late. Although it wasn't until after the fact that Father didn't see how badly he was hurt until he got back inside. It wasn't as bad as it looked, but it still took about two hours of waiting. At least it felt like it. Skeletor did to him what he once did to you but in Father's case he made sure Skeletor couldn't blast me, but ended up taking the blast for me. Thankfully for him it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Skeletor retreated rather quickly but that also was the same time I realized Father had actually tricked Skeletor. But had he not been wearing his own armor it would have been a lot different."   
"I can't begin to imagine. I remember when I got hit with Skeletor's special powers. I couldn't move for days. I can't even remember how I got to Castle Greyskull not to mention how I was healed."  
"Well that parts easy enough. I took you there; the Sorceress used her power to help you. It's the only thing you can do when it comes to Skeletor's power but thankfully father's not as rusty as he once believed he was. The reason you couldn't move or felt that you were just learning to walk was because of the particular poison connected to his magic abilities; dark magic. Evil magic. Thankfully in Father's case that didn't happen because he saw it coming; you on the other hand were ambushed. He'll be fine; last I saw he was playing chess with his best friend, and you know how long that game usually takes. Days. He did seem as though he was distracted by something though. I think he's worried about whatever Hordak is planning, just as Duncan and I have been since we last saw you. He was thilled he was able to come see you on our birthday though. He wouldn't let me leave without him. He wanted to see you as much as I did. Its too bad Mother couldn't come too, but she had to make sure Greyskull was protected while the sorceress was on recon."  
"I know she sent me a message and I was able to speak with her for a few minutes. She didn't however tell me that I was to expect guests but that would have ruined the surpise. I got a letter from her the night before. It was hard not being there. But your visit did make a world of difference."  
"Good. The first few years I had to spend our birthday alone felt the same too, especially after Mother disappeared. Ducan usually made sure I went fishing or something if it was quiet but it rarely ever was, so we started playing chess, but our games aren't as long as Father and Duncan's are. And I'm not as good either.Skeletor kept me busy so I rarely had time to think about it. He still does keep me busy, but I also have you to think about too."  
"Well I don't think the prophesy had both of us protecting the same planet. It was nice while it lasted though."  
"That it was. Which reminds me I still owe you a game of chess, although I doubt either of us are good as father and Duncan, nor do I think the game will last as long."   
"I somehow think you'll win within a few minutes. The longest game I remember them playing was over a week spoiled by Hordak—or something. My biggest fear is Skeletor and Hordak forming an alliance. Isn't it said Hordak gave Skeletor his powers and by once joining the Horde he repaid his debt?"   
"That's right sis. It worries me too. I'm confident that if I'm needed here for a longer period Father will be able to temporarily take over for me. And I will be here if needed. But we'll cross that bridge when we have to. I also fear that there will be a time where the rebellion 'crys wolf' as Marlena calls it and you're in the middle of something very improtant and can't jump when they tell you too. They have to fight their own battles Let's worry about the here and now.Now that we have the knife I'm confident that we can use the poison on the knife to find out what it is and find a way to treat it. But we'll need Duncan's help for that."   
She looked at her brother in all seriousness. She bit the inside of her cheek hard to prevent herself from losing her emotional ground. That would not make the situation they were in any easier."Is there something else about the dream you had that's weighing you down?"  
He-Man swallowed hard reaching for his sister's hand, "Yes. In my dream we got into a heated argument about something and the next time I saw you it wasn't to have a much-needed break or vacation but to bring your body home; to bury you. That was the part of my dream that I will not reveal to anyone but you. It's the part of the dream I've been replaying in my mind since I woke up in a cold sweat. I couldn't even tell Duncan what was wrong, that rarely happens."   
"You tell Duncan everything.In my dream same thing happened expect the complete opisite. I haven't been able to tell anyone either. Casta's not always at camp, she has bigger priorities."  
"I don't know about that, she's your best friend. You're like sisters. What you need is a sounding board; someone to talk to whenever you need it: someone whos a good listener. Like me but I'm rarely ever here and we don't have time to talk. I'm going to see about making sure we change that. You need a sounding board; and soon. Maybe my mind is playing tricks on me and mixing what happened to father and his younger brother but I'm doing everything I can to prevent that from happening. As you may or may not notice my tempers fried too. I need to go fishing badly but there hasn't been time. This is why Shadow Weaver planned this; to turn us against the other. She knows we're exhausted. We need each other more than ever. She knows how hard leaving your family was last year. She used your worst fears; the ones buried the deepest against you and somehow that affected me to but with the opisite effect; which gave me the insight, of what may happen if we didn't react accordingly."   
"Then maybe instead of giving into Shadow Weaver we should try to focus on something that will through her off. I think now might be the best time to give you the gift that I didn't give you when you and Father came to see me on our birthday last month. I happened to have it with me."   
For the first time in a long time she heard him laugh softly; how long was it since she had heard the sound of his mirth? All too long. She sighed in silence. One day, she told herself, it would be different. But – until then things had to be the way they were.   
"Well that's a pretty good time to bring that up. Did I tell you what happened before we left?"  
"No, but it was probably a lot better then the reason I smacked father in the nose. Thankfully for me he knew what was coming."  
"Almost but not quite. He knows you better than you know yourself sometimes besides he did catch your arm remember? You weren't expecting him to come up behind you anyways. You proably thought it was Bow; and I for one don't think he has Father's skills in self defence. And no he didn't take offence to it. Father and I figure someone pushed your buttons so bad it caused you to snap. I didn't clue in fast enough to warn him although I have warned him that your reflexs are fine tuned only because they have to be. I don't think it's the first time he's had that happen to him anyways. Can you geuss which one of us decided to come see you?"  
"Um that's not rocket science. I'm guessing it was you, my ingenious older brother. We share a birthday that's the only reason you'd come see me when it's not a planed visit or emergency."  
"Thanks for the compliment but no it wasn't my idea. I had pretty much the same start to the morning as you did. I had a run in with Teela who walked off in a huff. Mek is the only one who knows when my-- our birthday is and while I was making breakfast which I had planned sharing with you he kind of reminded me that you weren't there. But before he was able to share the breakfast I had made with me he was called back to the palace since he was acting leader in my absence. It was actually Father's idea who found me on the tower deep in thought wondering why I hadn't left to see you yet. Then it dawned on me 'why he would tell me to go see you.' It didn't click that we would be spending another birthday on separate worlds unless I did something about that. Of course that was then Skeletor decided to cause trouble again and my plans were spoiled again until Duncan reminded me that Etheria is behind our time, not ahead. Therefore if I was right about it which I was I brought you lunch and an extra gift too. I'm glad Mother was able to get it contact. She misses you a lot."  
"I know. You don't know how badly I want to go home. Well it seems none of us have gotten used to the idea that I won't always be home on our birthday; something I plan to retify if at all possible for all of our sakes. And my sanity. At least you can cook. I had to deal with Bow's cooking again, I'm not one to make the mistake more than once so I denyed this time and went into town where I was surprised to be offered a free meal because from what he told me a little bird told him that it was my birthday but he promised to keep it to himself. He was still closed. I haven't figured out who that little bird was, however there are very few people who know when my birthday is, and Casta although one of them was not there at the time.An hour later when I come back to camp after scouting I find you and father brought me lunch. "  
"There are only five people I know who know when my birthday is and most of them have known me since I was a child. One of the cafés in Eternos has made sure I get a free meal whenever I'm there because of how I saved their building from a tower collape; long story but I try not to do it very often. Althought accepting a free meal doesn't hurt or break our oath it causes the café to lose money they could have earned by paying customers. Accepting gold from a king however would especially when he knows darn well I can't accept it"  
"King Randor has been trying that tactic for years. He should know by now that he can't by your loyalty he has to earn it; and for the most part he has. I don't know whos spice bread is better though. I don't want to make anyone mad at me if I say one is better than the other.  
. "It’s the same resipe, just done by different people. Father said he made something very special just for you; his famous spice bread, which is the original resipe I once, gave Adam on a wim when he was learning to cook. I believe he modified the resipe in order to meet the specific requirements but it turned out well. Adam was pretty disappointed he couldn't come with me but he gave me a loaf of his bread just for you."  
"And it was very good bread if I do say so myself. Collin just recently found the original resipe and added his own twist to it. I suppose that was one of our quieter birthdays we actually spent together. I'm pretty sure father had another objective though, it seemed like he was looking for someone but he didn't say anything to me."  
"He didn't say anything to me either. But that's the most relaxed he's been in months which is good, considering all the problems he's been dealing with. King Randor wanted him on his council, being that he has the experience; well that was what six weeks ago now? King Randor has not only changed his mind but he's rearranged his council. Even Duncan isn't allowed in there. And he's head of security. King Randor refuses to let even prince Adam enter to chambers being that he's made a damn good effort to do so. None of us understand why but there has not been a lot of time to do anything about it. Skeletor's causing havoc day and night and well he has his troops tag team, one at Greyskull and one at the palace. Father can go up against Skeletor, but dealing with all of his men not recommended. I've done that once without help. It wasn't fun. I'm doing everything I can to make sure Father doesn't have to go through that experience."   
"I remember you saying that in one of your letters. I had hoped I had read it wrong but hearing it from you now, proves that I didn't. I admit it did go to fast as visits often do I'll make sure I visit soon. Actually to prevent myself from worrying too much I might actually come home with you."  
"Good. You deserve the break but nothing is going to happen to me sis." Her brother assured her. "Just do me a favor and don't use your powers; at least the healing powers. If you do…"  
"Your nightmare will come true. It's true I have realized that they don't actually work very well on the posion, but it's all I've got." She finished. "Alright, you win—for now. I won't. The last thing I want to do jeopardize our relationship. My dream ended with an argument too and I for one don't want to have one of those if I can help it especially when I know the outcome."  
"I know; you and I both. I have no doubt it's troubling you too. You had no choice but to use them, my leg does not feel as if it's going to fall out from under me again. But even so I won't risk you using your powers again; humor me alright? I'm trying to protect you. I know what it can do to you if you use it too much, and after that dream I had I am not going to take that risk."   
He pulled a new bottle of water; specially designed to keep cool and not to leak from an interior pouch. He took a long sip before changing the subject. "We can't hide here forever. How long do you think we have?" He sucked in a breath meeting his sister's eyes. How much longer could he hide the pain from her? Or was it her pain that he was feeling; it was difficult to tell.  
"I have no doubt of that. If Hordak wants Adora so badly he may be using our strengthen bond to turn us against each other. Hordak's been able to capture the Prince remember. "  
"Very true. He used Prince Adam to get Adora. But that wasn't your fault. You were needed elsewhere, and Prince Adam was stuck doing research on his father's order. You couldn't have known he'd be at risk or the librarian assistants were actually one of the evil forces concealed by a magic spell. That's why he's taken refuge in Greyskull's library isn't it? He knows he's safe there and our father – his godfather isn't likely to snap at him the way his father did. Unlike King Randor our father has not only an extencive degree in history but he's also lived it. If there's anyone who can help Prince Adam with his project it's our father. Or Duncan. King Randor isn't able to say that even though he was alive at the time, possibly in the bunkers. And it wasn't as easy as I had hoped to get him back which is why I called you. Just to make sure you knew what had happened, and it didn't help I had unexpected help making it more difficult."  
"Don't worry sis, Prince Adam told me all about that and he was grateful you came to the rescue. I had no idea what was going on until I got your signal. Of course Teela thought he had run off to one of his secret fishing holes and until I reminded her she was not in charge of his training, or his safety and wouldn't be until she had successfully completed the training herself. Even when that day came; if it does come I'd be the one to decide if she was ready to take over the job, not her or the king. The Prince also does have some say in who protects him at least I believe he does, and he tells me he'd rather have nothing change. I think he kind of likes knowing that he can see his sister, when she doesn't know about it and scare her when she needs him. She's never going to forgive me for that but it was worth it."  
"I think she's forgiven you. How you knew she needed her brother is beyond me. Okay so maybe I needed mine too."  
"No, really? It just so happens that Adam was saying that he had this feeling Adora needed him; not because of anything to do with Hordak, but just because they're twins. That may not be the case for us, but you're allowed to need me once and while. In fact I was getting to the point where I needed you too. You seem to be the only one who truly understands when Teela is getting on my nerves and can do something about it."  
"I assure you I will the next time I'm at home. I'm sure Duncan understands just as well as I do, Teela hasn't changed much huh?"  
"And he does, it's just that he doesn't have time to do anything about it. No. If she couldn't listen to orders as a young cadet can she actually follow through in an order now? Not so far. And there have been other situations in which she's not proven herself. The first year of the accdemy is tough; she's only been there for a few months but still if she doesn't pass the first year how is she going to get through officer training camp? Then the guard training at the palace. That only happened once, but I tried very hard not to show I knew something she didn't.But if there was one time Adora needed her brother that was it. He must have sensed something but he certainly didn't give me any inclination to what it was. How long do you think we have before the hunting party comes out again?" Her brother asked. She could see the hidden fear in his eyes only through years of experience.  
"We've driven them off for now. But I don't know how long it will be before they start their search again; maybe ten hours even twelve. I'd like to be long gone before they continue.I don't think Hordak knows about this place, if he does hewould have found it years ago. If he had there would be signs of damage but as far as I can tell this place hasn't been touched in years. "  
"I agree. I don't think I can handle another attack like that; at least until I've had some sleep. Never the less one of us should stay on guard. By the looks of things you could use some rest yourself." He-Man added. "Why am I not surprised? Hordak taught old Bone Brain everything he knows. For all we know Jar Head could have taken the devices he's using on you from him as payment. It was also said that Jar Head was the one who saved Keldor's life after being splashed with acid. Perhaps Father or Duncan could provide answers however I haven't had time to talk to either of them about it. Maybe I'm still worried if I bring it up it will put salt on old wounds."  
"I wouldn't think either of them would blame you for asking if you think it might help. I don't know much of what happened during the Horde Wars either other what was recorded in the history books. But what I do know; is Horde Prime trained Hordak and its true he is responsible for Skeletor's power—in fact he was once Keldor Randor's brother until a accident with black magic corrupted him. It's been said their either father and son, or brothers I don't know which. Skeletor and Hordak may hate each other but it they work together when we don't expect it. But to answer your question I'm not really sure; maybe twelve hours or less. That's about the average time between attacks. It's never lasted as long as it did. I have no idea how I kept going like that."   
"You kept going because you had to, not because you wanted to. I haven't kept going like that either but what I do know is sometimes the power helps you do what you need to do. Hordak is trying to wear you out. I figure his plan was to wear you out with the on going attacks which don't allow you to get any help from the outside—me and hit you when your least expecting it. It happened to me in the minds remember? I had been hit by a freeze ray but when I saw that little girl in danger I had no choice but to protect her. I don't know how I knew but I had to get here as fast as I could but I'm glad I did. That dream was like a warning of some kind. But it was my experience that told me to come overly prepared as I had no idea what I was walking into; not that it's been the first time, but it was the few times you didn't send for me at least in a way that I could hear. If you figure we have till dawn that should be plenty of time for Duncan and Father to figure out how to get us out of here. And they will. All they have to do is get passed the block, which could take time depending on what's causing it. Its not the first time we've been up against something like this."  
"It's the first time I fought for that long. I'm just glad I didn't have to do that alone. I don't know if I'd be able to do it. The rebellion isn't likely to come help. I doubt you're in any condition to run again. I'm sure not. It took everything I had to keep us going like that."   
"I knew the minute you collapsed you were out of steam but you kept going. I couldn't have gone on either had it not been for the fact that the forest we are in was the one place Hordak would attempt to capture us something I'm trying to avoid at all costs."   
He looked down at his side realizing in shock the wound had not stopped bleeding regardless of the compress. He winced, as he pressed down on the wound to try to slow the bleeding, hissing at each breath.   
"What happened in your dream? My own dream sent me here. Mother believes it wasn't only a dream, she's right. I don't usually have trouble shaking off a dream."  
She met his eyes, "Do you really want to know?"  
His eyes locked with hers,"Only if you're willing to remember. It might help with process the meaning. It's been a few days since you've had one right?"  
She shook her head, "I wish. I've been on night guard duty for the last few nights, but when I do sleep the dream comes back. I had to block the dream out so I could focus on what I had to do at camp It wasn't just one, it was three. I bunked with Casta for one night. She's one of the few people who knew about the dream and thought it might help having something else to focus on. She doesn't know much about the spell either, but she does know a lot about nightmares. She said her mother sent her to the magical accemy when she started showing signs. I believe it was also her way of protecting her and Mek since he was sent to the military accdemy about the same time. She was the only one who heard me wake up screaming. There wasn't time to try and make sense of it."   
"That certainly doesn't make things any easier does it? I was sleeping fine until I started dreaming. Do you want to talk about it? You shouldn't let something like that weigh down your thoughts for too long. I've learned sometimes troubling dreams have hidden meanings and in my case it was your way; I don't know how of you getting in contact with me, almost as if you share your dream with me. That's one of the reasons I could see what you were seeing, only I saw it happening with you, and you saw it happening with me. I don't know any way else to explain it."  
"Yes, but I don't know how that's possible.There's a time difference between here and Eternia right? I've had foreshadows before but they rarely ever come true."   
She paused sighing trying to recount her dream but at the same time be careful with what she said. "The last foreshadow dream I had was about Father. That was the last time we had the same dream, but you were in the next room not on a different planet.   
"So what happened? What caused you to wake up screaming? The same thing that caused me to wake up in a cold sweat no doubt. Neither of us have had problems with dreams in some time; since Dark Dream plagued Eternia."  
"I remember that, and I don't think he's the cause of this dream; last I checked he was still in the underground prision." Her brother nodded, "If you must know you died on a planet that wasn't your own. I had to juggle the responsibilities of both planets and come up with some sort of explanation for Adam's parents. His mother was understandably devastated, she saw right through me even if I was trying very hard to hide what really happened from her; she knew what happened, and she knew he was not in pain. His father well--- he all but disowned Adora as if it was her fault for not being there; even if she was and he just doesn't know that. That was horrible. It was almost as if part of her-- me died too. That's where I woke up. I haven't had nightmares like that since---" She paused forgetting the memory of the recovery after her rescue neither of them wanted to remember. "I was a child."   
"I know; neither have I. I believe there's more to it than just a simple bad dream. You're closer to the mistress of darkness than I am yet that same dream affected me, only it was about you while your dream had the same senerios but was about me right? It was weighing me down for some time before I got my thoughts in order and found my focus again. I had to in order to do what I had to do to get you out of whatever situation you found yourself in. But the truth is I'm still troubled by it. And not too much troubles me like that." Her brother assured her. "It's not like I'm new to having nightmares either, but that sounds like there was magic—evil magic involved. Having one nightmare is bad enough but having the dream continue for three or four times prior to being on watch for the rebellion, that's not good. What if it was a way for Shadow weaver to throw you of focus and bring the rebellion down when you're too distracted to do anything about it? Shadow Weaver has a spell that could have made your dream seem worse than it actually was. Skeletor hasn't found anything to kill me what makes you think Hordak will."   
He winced, gritting his teeth.   
"I don't know, maybe that dream is weighing more heavily on my mind than I had been lead to believe." She frowned as she looked down at her brother's wound. "The bleeding isn't stopping. I'm going to have to do something more drastic; and just to give you peace of mind it has nothing to do with my healing abilities. Its not going to work anyways, all I'm going to do is exhust myself again. If I don't get it controlled soon you'll bleed to death I won't let that happen."   
Pinching the bridge of her nose she focused.   
"That happened in your dream didn't it?"  
"Yes. At least one of them. But all of them ended with you dying on a planet that isn't your own in one way or another. What was you're dream about? You don't usually show up out of the blue like that, but I'm sure glad you did."  
"It's going to be alright sis. I'm not going to let anything happen to either of us. Let's just say for the moment I haven't had a dream like that for about eight years. If you really must know it was similar to yours, but we got into some heated argument and as I've said before the next time I saw you was to take you home to burry you. I'm not trying to be over protective sis, really I'm not but I don't want that dream to become my reality. Remember you were—still are a very talented well trained medic and you were also a very talented healer before that. It makes me feel better knowing that you have the same level of training as I do now. If not more."  
She-Ra pinced the inside of her check to prevent herself from becoming emotional, "I'm sorry if I've ever said you were too over protective. You're not; honestly. But that protection level is two sided. I'm not going to let either of our dreams come to pass. But I will heed your warning."  
"Good. It makes me feel better knowing I have someone who has my back. Neither am I."   
"Always have, always will." Shaking her head to refocus she focused on the task at hand. "Can you pass me my medical kit please?"  
"No problem." He-Man found it by touch and tossed it to her."Time for a restock?" 

"Yes, a long over do restock actually. I've been forced to use my personal supplies, were out of everything. We took a lot of injuries. I used everything I had; other then the healing salves father brought me a few days later." She took a small pouch and flipped through the labeled baggies until she found the jar she was looking for "This is the healing salve meant for drawing out posions. I don't know if it will work on this particular posion though. If it does, it will sting and burn. It smells like um mint. So it shouldn't be too bad, other then the side effects."  
"That's okay. It might be a good time to come home with me not only for a long over due visit but to restock your personal supplies, get some new ones and most importantly take a breather. What good is it going to do you if you can't hold yourself up." He sucked in a breath "It smells familiar. White mint, clay and—"  
"I don't know what the third ingident is either. I can't use this until I stitch that wound though and to do that, it has to stop bleeding first."  
Leaving her brother's side for a fraction of a second she scooped up some cobwebs from the cave ceiling focusing on the task at hand. It was an old trick her father showed her to slow bleeding. 'Please let me remember this correctly.' She thought.  
"You have a lot more skill then I give you credit for. You know how to do this. You're the only one who can." Not wanting to break his sister's concentration He-Man changed the subject. "Mother said that a spell called the Dream Catcher may have been the cause of the dreams? But she doesn't know how it could have effected me from a different planet unless Evil Lynn; Eternia's evil sorceress somehow helped her. Have Madame or Casta heard of it?"  
"Yes. They said its dark magic. Madame's trying to find her old magical book on the subject but no I haven't; until recently." She-Ra fell back down next to her brother and set the cobwebs and medical kit next to her. "Casta couldn't tell me anything I didn't already know; it's powerful and dangerous. We'd have better luck going to our parents or the sorceress for this one."  
"They're looking into it." He-Man's eyes met his sisters. "Cobwebs? That's not sterile."  
She-Ra pulled a strand of spiders webbing from the pile of supplies and put it on the wound. "I know what you're thinking, a little absurd to stop bleeding but I'm running out of ideas. And it's actually sterile; it's a natural fiber and it self adhesive. There's some sort of chemical in the webbing that can slow bleeding. If you have any better ideas please feel free to share them with me. You said it was throbbing right? It's an arterial bleed. Your armor acted like a tourniquet."   
"It's not the first time. You're the one who's doing this so you do what you need to do. I've just never used something like cobwebs to stop bleeding before. Then again it's rare to be out of touch with medical treatment for this long; I'll have to remember that. It's not common knowledge. I'm not even sure Father knows about that. I sure didn't. You know what you're doing more than a lot of people; including myself give you credit for. "  
"Actually it was Father who showed me how to do this. I think I was twelve or something. You may have been injuried like this before, but as far as I can remember you've never had to deal with two if not three types of posions on top of it." She promised. "But I don't know it will work. Marlena mentioned it once too, but I told her I already knew of it since Father was once a healer and has taught me—us everything he knows. But there might be a trick or two he doesn't know. I also know of a plant, it's called a cotton lily that has the same ability but it's extremely rare especially around here."   
She reached for more cobwebs but when she found none she went for a more alien technique, tea bags; which she had with her in case she had time to sit and actually eat; which she hadn't had a chance to do much recently.   
"Duncan will find a way to get through the block sis, I know that. We just have to hang on until he can reach us."He raised his eye brows. "It's a bit warm for tea isn't it?"  
"As much as I'd love a cup of tea this isn't for drinking I'm afraid. It might help my patience level if I had time to sit and actually do something other then run the rebellion."  
"I think you've done far more than your fair share. It's high time you did something for yourself for a change. I'll make you some the next time you're at home. I'll even join you and you know as well as I do it's rare for me to drink tea. It seems as though you've needed a vacation for some time, better yet a good night sleep. Don't tell me tea bags can slow bleeding."  
"It can. I just need to wet it down so it will act like a sponge to suck up the blood and help the wound clot. I don't know how it works however it might be the ingredients in the tea. You run it under cold water and stick it on the wound for ten minutes. Its trick Marlena once gave me. Remember she was a nurse on Earth for a long time, so she might have tricks that seem alien to us. But I'm running out of ideas here. I've used this one on myself a few times and it does work. But I'm hoping it works on serious wounds, I have to slow the bleeding and control it before I can close it, and otherwise, it will just be a big mess. How's the pain?"   
"I'll have to keep that trick in mind. It looks as though its working." He gritted his teeth and did everything he had not to show his pain; especially to his sister. "The pain is manageable even if it wasn't I wouldn't take anything anyways. The armor may have stopped the bleeding for a time, but it certainly does not make it feel much better. Thankfully it's not as bad as when it happened; I've been running on adrenaline, but it's wearing off now. But the question now is now that you have the bleeding under control can you fix it? I don't recall you having to stitch this serious of a wound before."  
She swallowed hard, as she gently probed the wound. "I can believe that. I'm not so different myself right now, just a different location. I was wondering why I wasn't feeling pain; because of adrenaline." She paused and focused on the task at hand. "I admit Adora's wound was not as bad as yours is, but yes, I can fix it. It's deep and now that I've controlled the bleeding I can actually do something about it. Since we think the weapon of choice was forged at the same time ours were and if it falls into the wrong hands ---."  
"We'll be in deep trouble." Her brother finished."If I had realized I could have collected it."  
"Considering the fact you had been hit with that weapon you weren't thinking of the possibility that you could have been hurt, you were worried about me as per usual which is why you reacted as fast as you did. Besides I grabbed it. It was pretty deeply imbedded I have yet to figure out how you were walking."  
"Adrenaline mostly. What about you, you did most of the work."  
"Well knowing that if I didn’t my dream would come true, and some sort of force pushing me in the right direction, telling me if I stopped at the wrong time, in the wrong place Hordak could ambush us, and we were not in any condition to fight him off again. If we're right on this, Father's the only one who could tell if it was actually forged by the ancient's right?"   
"That goes ditto for me. If I stopped even for a moment we could be ambushed and whatever that 'force' was I hope it on our side."  
"I don't know many people who could act as a guide of sorts without actually being there in person. It certainly wasn't me; I don't have powers like that. I'm not an expert on magic or sorcerey but what I do know is only a master of magic could do something like that, and there is someone I'd know who could. But we'll have to worry about that once we see him." She examined the knife. "You really think this zodac person could have been responsible for this?"  
"Yes, I do. I've been down to Subternia and from what I know of it, the metal this knife is made of is only forged from the fires of subternia. If there's one person I know who has the power to do it its Zodac..And by the looks of it there's an inscription; possibly Eternianbut I don't understand this version. You know something it was an outside sourse that made me see the weapon come towards you, and react the way I did But If Zodac was the one who supplied Hordak with these sorts of weapons we could be in deep trouble sis. I definitely don't want you to have to deal with a wound like this by yourself. Its one thing to treat someone else, but its harder to do it on yourself; especially when you can't see it. Not to mention think clearly too actually do it. I didn't even know I was hit, not to mention that you had to take on the ricochet. I just know someone was guiding me pushing me on when I thought I couldn't."  
"Um hum. And if he knows now we need help, well then of course he'd do whatever he could to provide it I won't know it was the case until I talk to him about it. In fact it's happened before. But it wasn't as pronounced as it was. And it seemed to disapper as fast as it appered."  
"Perhaps the link was broken when Shadow Weaver discovered you-- we were being aided. Injuries like this are another reason why I need armor. It's no point in worrying about what didn't happen and what hasn't come to pass yet hum. What's done is done. Let's focus on the here and now first then worry about what's to come after we get out of this mess."   
She dumped the contents out of her medical pack on to the sandy floor, "Of all the times I need a suture kit and don't have one. We had a massive casualty of injuries about the time Duncan and Dekker were there I have never been so thankful for their help in my life. It would have helped if the so called healer had done his job and helped us out but he was no where to be found; again. Thank goodness both Dekker and Duncan have more medical training than I do. The recovery will require you to take it easy; it wound may scar. I can't do anything about that. "  
"So I heard. You haven't been home enough to restock your supplies sis. We've had the same problem but I have more time to restock than you do. In fact I have a fully stocked medical pack in my bag if you need it. I have enough scars not to worry about adding more to my collection."   
Reading her eyes from years of experience He-Man gave her the kit containing the supplies she was missing. "Is there a reason you're so worried about this injury sis? I knew what I was doing. And I'd do it again if I ever had to."   
"I know. It's silly really. A device like this once hit Adora. It obviously wasn't the same knife it was smaller but it did the same amount of damage. She didn't have as much muscle as you do. She almost died; it was a major injury but that's not what almost killed her, not getting treatment right away with in the first fourty eight hours almost killed her. She had blood poisoning because the infection was so bad. I almost died healing her, but then there wasn't anything else I could do. I nursed her back to health; Hordak orders were specific, do whatever it takes to get her back to fighting form. It took six weeks of constant care. Ideally getting her out of there would have been the best course of action but that wasn't apossible option at the time. I won't rest until I do the same for you. This time we can get out. And it won't take six weeks of recovery either; you don't have a blood infection. At least in the traditional sense at least. The posion already reached your blood but I can't do anything."   
"I know you can't and even if you could I wouldn't want you too. It will just weaken you and right now I don't think that would be the best course of action. It wouldn't do any good anyways. That doesn't sound silly at all. You saved her life." Her brother said, suddenly realizing what had actually happened."And because of that you had a flashback."   
He frowned gritting his teeth again sucking in a breath before releasing it. "That's why it almost looked as if you had zoned out. You were seeing Adora instead of me. That explains it. It also explains a dream Adam once had about his sister, and the invisible wound causing him excruciating pain so bad that he couldn't move for several weeks. The medical staff ran every test they could think of but came up empty. It had to be on the same day, or very close to the day Adora got hurt. How long was she in the infirmary? Or whatever the medical unit was in the Fright Zone." He shivered at the thought doubting that they even had a place.   
"When she got to me, well she had a fever because the wound was infected and the so called medic had stitched her up so carelessly it got infected and had blood poisoning. She was in my care for a good ten to fourteen days and I didn't know my skills were enough to save her. The so called infirmary wasn't as good as what we have at the palace I was the only skilled medic. She was fourteen. She was out of training for six weeks, on strict bedrest. She was extremely weak. Malnurioused; very close to death. How could Prince Adam have the same injury?"  
"That is a question that we've been trying to figure out for years. Unlike his sister he wasn't hurt, however thanks to your memories it makes sense now. It wouldn't be possible in normal cases but they're twins; identical twins. I figure that's the same time frame Adam was in the infirmary. All this time people told him he was imagining it but I knew there was something else going on but until now I had no idea how it could be possible. And now I know. It was from Adora. It was their twin link strengthened because of the distance and the fact that it was very close to the time Adam was about to take on his special destiny. Adora was sending him a sort of distress signal and when he "collapsed in pain" he wasn't feeling his own but he was feeling Adora's which meant that although he had no signs of injury he could feel what she was feeling. Once he was in the infirmary there was a short time where he had fallen unconscious. That may have been when Adora took some sort of turn for the worst. Adam sent his energy to Adora, as if he knew something was wrong, and because they were 'linked' he had the same symptoms as she did, only he wasn't injured and she was. Ever since they were infants when one would cry the other would pick up on their distress. That's why they had to be picked up at the same time and shared a crib. When they were fourteen that link connected Adam to Adora when she needed him the most but at the time Adam didn't know where Adora was; nobody did. And that happened again when we rescued you. Without Adam's half of the twin link I would have no chance at finding you."  
"I had a funny feeling it was something like that. But Adora doesn't know what happened.She just knows she was seriously injured. Please don't tell her—either of the twins what I told you."  
"I won't sis. That I promise you. Not everything you tell me goes to Prince Adam."  
"That's good to know. I've kept that secret from Adora for a very long time. I haven't figured out how I'd actually explain it to her if she ever found out not to mention Adam."   
"If Adam ever found out what you had to do for her; which isn't exactly hard to figure he would have given you the highest medal he could get his hands on. He knows what you've sacrified to be here sis, we both do. He wants you home as much as I do, and will do whatever he can to make your life a lot easier."  
"What will his father say if he did that?" She locked her eyes with her brother.   
"In the mood Randor's been recently, nothing that would benefit the Prince." He clintched his muscles, even though he knew this would make his sister's life more difficult  
"You okay? It's just the tea bag. I should have mentioned it could burn a bit. Sorry."  
"I know. It's not bad. Right now Prince Adam isn't worried about what his father thinks he's worried about the way he's acting. His actions are not doing anything good for his people, something Randor is known for. Prince Adam and I went to the village of salburry. It's not on my normal route but I figured I'd have to make a detour which they were greatful for. It's now in my permentant sechdule. I check on them at least once a month; if the king doesn't I will. Father had an alliance with those people once, and King Randor doesn't care if it's a neighbouring village to where we grow up. I'm determined to make sure all the villages in that area are protected."  
She frowned. It was the same sensation she had felt a few nights before and was feeling it again. "I was afraid of that. It's from the poison. And it hurt; more than it did this time. I know a plant used for a salve to draw out poison and I have some. I've only used it on myself. If it hadn't been for you I would I'd be in your place right now."  
"I know. That's why I did it sis. The same thing happened in my dream but it hit you instead of me. Regardless of my experience as a medic and efforts there wasn't anything I could do. I was—am determined not to let that happen." He-Man eyed the wound. "Where's the knife?"   
"In the front pocket of my pack housed in the protective sheth. Why?"  
"I really don't want to tell father what happened when I don't have evidence myself. His brother died from a fatal wound, and I won't have history repeat itself."  
"I didn't even know father had a brother. That must have been hard on him. All I know about that knife is it's a Horde prototype that he's been working on for some time. From what I've been told someone gave it to him since it was forged off world. I don't know where.. As for this Zodac person is. You talk as if you know him."  
"I do. He's someone I don't recommend messing with unless you want to get your hands dirty. Once I get a confirmation with Duncan or Father, I'll fill you in okay. There's no point in me telling you about him now when it could be that it's just a normal knife littled with poison. In the mean time why don't I treat that shoulder wound of yours hum? I didn't really take a good look at it, and while I don't think it's as serious I don't want to take chances. And in my opinion it's better than the alternative; medical laser which I don't have with me at the moment."He-Man pulled on a pair of medical gloves out of habit before he looked over his sister's wound. It was a medium size wound caused by the knife ricocheted off of her before hitting him.   
"And you're better than the healer as well. The last time I needed stitches he didn't wash his hands. I redid the procedure on myself to prevent infection. He wasn't happy. My stitches are smaller, use disolving thread and neater than his ever will be. I've been told that several times."  
"Yes, well that had to be nasty. I'm not the healer; I was a medic for seven years. I have advanced battle medical training. And personal protection training too." He moved her braided hair out of the way to get a better look at the wound. "It sounds like he's more of a hassle then a help. It deep, nothing I haven't seen before. I was a medic longer than you were. I always wash my hands and wear gloves. It's nothing I haven't had to deal with before. Does it hurt?"   
"Not really. It's throbbing. Sort of like a heart beat. Tells me that hit an artery. The only way I know someone's been poisoned with the toxin is if there is a green tinge to their blood. But I don't think I need to tell you I haven't only been hit once." She admitted. "I don't think I've been hurt this bad before. Well I have; but I didn't have anyone to help me."  
"Well, I don't know about that. You were pretty serious when I brought you home. Although I have really good medical training what I was doing to help you wasn't working, so we ended up rushing you to Greyskull; but you proably don't remember that; not that there's a reason for you to. It's moderately deep but I can fix it. Only problem is I have nothing to numb it with and it will probably be extremely painful. There are nerves in that area; you were lucky that didn't get severed. That's why it feels as if it's pulsing. It could have nicked an artery though. Duncan hasn't had time to restock my drug kit."  
"And you're telling me it's vital that you do it now?"  
"Yes. I'm afraid so. It's about half the size of the wound I took sis. Rule of thumb; treat a wound that's artieral bleeding within six to eight hours of when it first happened. Sometimes in this situation you can get away with ten hours, but that's the limit; and from what I can tell we're at that time now. I was a medic for seven years remember? I think I'm qualified to tell when it needs attention." He explained knowing she couldn't see it.  
"That would call for concern. I wish I could do it myself, but I can't even see it."  
"You might not want to. I don't want to take any unnessecery chances. If it is made from the fires of subternia it won't heal very fast. To prevent infection its best to close it, and the only way I can do that is with stitches I know how to do this if that's what you're worried about. I'll try to make them small so it won't scar too much."  
"I'm not worried about that at all. You taught me how to do it when the healer failed to properly show me how to do sutures. I still can't understand why he wouldn't show me."  
"I've been thinking about that for some time, healers are mainly males, and he may have felt that although you inherited father's skill—both of us have he wouldn't break tradition."   
"That's similar to what Marlena once told me. It was Marlena; a former ER nurse who had me practice on a orange the skin of which is said to be similar to human skin. She said it was something her brother had suggested when they were in training. Then of course a few days later I had to try my new found skills on you, when you were injured. I trust your judgement; there's never been a problem." She took a deep breath and gave him the go ahead. "Alright do it." She said gritting her teeth. "At least you don't believe I'm a damsel in distress."  
"For the record you're not a damsel in distress. Never have been; never will be. It's unfortunate that some people think females are weaker than men, I have never understood why but you can do everything I can. And then some. I didn't have the opportunity to have the same training you did under father as a child, but I'm getting those skills now. You were also a healers apprentice for awhile. I never had that. And I was never the midwife. I have very minimal knowledge in the art of childbirth anyways. That's something only another woman would understand. But there have been a few cases recently when I've been able to lend a hand if needed. Unlike me you don't have another medic to turn to unless I happen to be there. Everyone needs help from time to time, and if someone treats you differently do what you need to do. Even Bow needed your help once remember. You told him to stay put but he followed you ending up needing your help. If that doesn't teach him something I don't know what will. I learned my lesson years ago even if you weren't trying to you ended up socking me in the nose. We won't move unless we have to." He-Man assured her dousing a soft cloth with sterile water cleaning the area   
He paused, "You okay. I can give you a minute if you need it."  
"I'll be fine." she said.   
"There see that wasn't so bad was it?   
"I didn't even notice. Father's been teaching you hasn't he?"

"Yes. He has. He was meaning to teach both of us when we were growing up but since he wasn't able to for one reason or another he felt that there was a need to teach me what he taught you when you were a child. There is a perk to being the younger one. Every time its quiet and I have time he shows me a new salve. In the last month he's given me a good sixty or so. I haven't memorized them all yet, but I have them recorded in a notebook for reference. He told me that it takes years to memorize everything. He even said that he hasn't memorized all of them and shown me his notebook he made the first time he was learning. Duncan said he has one too. "  
"It's not uncommon. I had to do that too, I still use it as a reference." She tossed her brother a small handmade notebook in which she had recorded each and every salve and healers remedy in tiny handwriting.   
As he flipped the notebook open he sqinted. How she was able to write that tiny even as a child was beyond him."Wow, there are sure a lot of them; I'm going to need my glasses."  
"I'm not even sure how I fit them all in there. I had to include the important information since some of them have side effects, like nausea or dizziness. I have to find a bigger notebook to rewrite them. There's very few I've been able to memorize but Father still makes the salves for me, making a listing of the side effects and what they're used for very handy."   
"That's very true. Don't ever tell Adam I told you this but the last time we were fishing he had a run in with poison oak which he didn't recognize right away and it seems he's allergic to it. Luckily it runs in our family too and Father knew a salve I could give him to elevate the pain. The healer back at the palace did nothing but suggest a hot bath and to find a better fishing hole without the posionious oak. He hasn't done it since, and with Father's approval and guidance I've started to teach Prince Adam the healing salves I've been able to memorize. Its one of the few things Duncan can not teach the Prince. Although he does know some of them. He already knows basic first aid and will be getting his level three in the next year or so. "   
Once the wound was closed off and covered with a thin layer of the salve to spread healing he covered the mixture which had a clay like consistency and put a layer of bandage over it to keep it clean and dry keeping it in place with a long stripe of medical tape.   
Once he was done He-Man gritted his teeth dropped down to one knee, his stubbornness preventing him from going down fully. In an instant his sister was at his side again. She pulled on a pair of gloves to prevent anything that she had come in contact with from irritating it any more. She examined the wound stretching it with her fingers. She knew she'd have an argument on her hands if she even mentioned healing his injury and in all likelyhood she did not have enough patience.  
"Okay, that's not good. I have to stitch it now. But it's going to hurt. It's deep. But it is an arterial bleed; which is why it's pulsing and if my memory serves me correctly you have about six to eight hours before infection spreads."  
"That's right. Just do it sis. It's not the first time I've been injured. In fact had it not been for father's keen eye, I would have been injuried the last time Skeletor caused a ruckus. Its been a few days since Skeletor's caused problems but he ended up getting hit by his dark magic posion and while he looked okay until it was safe to do so he was hurting pretty badly for awhile.But I have come to realize that if I have to be here for a long period I know greyskull's protected and Stratos or Mek know to take over the leadership of the masters for when I'm not there."  
"Well that certainly reminds me of my first encounter with old bone brain, same thing but I don't remember much about it other then waking up inside Castle Greyskull."  
"Good, there's nothing much for you to remember. In Father's case he also wears armor so the blast didn't do as much damage as it once did to you, and he wasn't ambushed; you were. But thankfully for both of you were got help just in time and you recovered within a few days; just as we will now. I really think you should consider coming home sis. It will make the recovery that much faster, and give you the break you need, without having to wake up at dawn to go on recon or something. With others able to do it for me, I don't have to do it anymore all the time. "  
"You have a pretty serious injury now too. The one other time that I remember you having a serious injury was the first time you took on Skeletor and Hordak without me. You almost died.While I have the capabilities to do it, I don't think I can give and do the procedure at the same time. I'm good but I'm not that good."   
"That was long before I took on the full powers. I didn't lose that much blood; you on the other hand seem like you're about to snap. Has it been that bad?"He-Man asked.   
"I am at my breaking point. Now is not the time for this. I need to concentrate. "  
"You seem to be hiding it rather well. Do you need a refresher?"  
"No, I'm good. I've done this enough that I'm pretty good at it now."


	9. Chapter 9

Pulling on some gloves, She-Ra took a deep breath. She had done sutures more times than she was willing to admit, but on her brother, the likely hood of him requiring them now was very low. "You've done this before right?"  
***  
She-Ra shook her head knowing her brother was trying to make it easier for her. While she had already used her powers twice, they wouldn't work on this injury. "Yes, once or twice. You showed me this remember? Just relax. I don't think I can do this with one hand."  
"The last time I needed stiches was because of a very, very serious wound that ended me in the infirmary. Don't worry; I don't think I'll be moving for a while. And you're going to need both hands. I know how difficult this is going to be for you. "  
"That makes two of us." She-Ra agreed. "I've done it a lot recently however you're not the kind of person who would make it difficult from a simple pin prick now are you?"  
"I thought that healer was meant to help you not to make things more difficult."  
"That's what I thought too. But as I said he runs during chaos. Never around when we need him. I'm hoping to find someone else soon; I can't be everywhere at once."  
"I know you can't. You should have to be."  
***  
He-Man struggled to stay still as the needle was inserted and his sister slowly and steady sewed the skin back together. She watched his eyes, dark brown eyes, so like their father's, her eyes were the same as her mother's; blue watching for pain and knew every time he tensed his muscles he was. Neither of them had a lot in the way of medication, however he hated it, they could knock him out nor did his responsibilities prevent him from taking the time off to nurse an injury like this one. He was stronger than most people, but the wound had to hurt she could sense that, but he wasn't the kind of person to admit he was in pain. People were counting on him. He was charged with the safety of the masters, and sometimes he was charged with the leadership of the royal guard. He had a lot on his shoulders. But right now, the masters, and the royal guard weren't here, he was only responsible for one person, and that was his sister. But they'd watch each other's back as always. There was an easier way to do this regardless of what it did to her. To prevent the unthinkable he would put up with the pain, it was better than the alternative.   
"You alright?" She asked once she was finished pulling a sterile gauze pad from her medical kit careful not to contaminate the surface before applying a small amount of the salve to seal the wound and draw out the poison.   
"I am now. It's not the first time I've had to have stitches but there have been a few times that an injury required invasive treatment with the medical laser something I'd recommend avoiding if possible." He looked down at the wound. "Nice work."   
"Sutures may be uncomfortable but I've had to do this a lot recently. The healer may have medical training but a lot of people have told me that I have the gentle touch he does not have. Unlike most of the rebellion, you deal with pain quite well. And you don't make my job all the more difficult by moving either. It all depends on the person and the injury. Bow for example had a splinter that I removed; it pinched he screamed bloody murder. One would have thought I actually did hurt him. I've had it done thousands of times; I've never screamed that badly."  
"Let me geuss the splinter was about as big as my baby finger right?" She nodded. "I remember stepping on a thron that big as a child, it hurt but ti wasn't anything I couldn't handle. I think Bow was either putting on an act for your benefit or he's not as mocho as everyone says he is. The stitching hurt as much as a pinch; nothing more. I'll live. Thanks sis." Her brother assured her leaning heavily on the cave wall. "You know there was a time you've never trusted anyone easily." He continued as he finished attending to his sister's wounds. "Even me."  
"Really? I don't remember that. No; I think it was once you who didn't trust me. Only because there was a time that those around you told you how to think about certain things like I would be a burden if you kept me around."  
"I have never believed that; you have never been, nor will ever be a burden. Who on Eternia could have said such a thing? I certainly didn't."  
"No, it wasn't you. It was Martian. When he found out he'd have to train both of us, not just you. He called me a burden because he'd have to go back to basics, and couldn't show me whatever it was he was teaching you."  
"That wasn't your fault. If he had followed Father's instructions to the tee and not lied to him he would never have found himself in that position. Besides as I recall that was the day before you sucker punched him. He deserved it. One thing I've learned not to mess with you when you're mad."   
"I trust you, with my life. Regardless of what people have made me believe I had to discover my own way of thinking, the one thing I know is I've never stopped trusting you."  
"Ditto. I never understood why there were certain views on what women could and couldn't do sis. I have never believed them. That's not why I'm so over protective of you. I just don't want to lose you again." He read his sister's eyes easily changing the subject. "We have to get through to Eternia soon. I'm not known to be out of contact this long and I don't want people to worry."   
"Well if I was the one on Eternia right now and hadn't heard from you in almost twenty four hours, I'd worry too. While we were separated I tried every possible trick I knew to figure out how to contact you without giving up our location. None of them worked. I was starting to believe Hordak had got you."  
"I was starting to believe the same thing happened to you, you had an injury and I knew that you may be overwhelmed by the troopers if I didn't find you in time. I knew you'd find coverage to concel yourself until I did find you."   
"And I knew the same of you, only we didn't have a way of contacting the other. Neither of us expected that now did we?" She paused easily changing the subject. "It seems as though somethings blocking the signal still even after all this time. I have come to realize you're one of the few people I can count on. But regardless you can't always be here."  
"That doesn't mean I have to like it. I'd rather be on the same planet as you are and be there whenever you need me not just when I can."  
"Nobody said we had to like it. It seems all too often lately that –"  
"I know. That you have not had time for a break and regardless of your efforts nobody seems to be willing to accept you're there to help them. Well at least you're accepting my help." He-Man said taking the words right out of her mouth.   
"Well I don't think I would have been able to get out of the situation I was in if you hadn't shown up. I've all but given up on asking for help from the rebels. Even with the time difference it's not as if you'll jump to come and help me. I certainly wasn't expecting to find you."   
It was unlikely for her to admit she was in pain but that was because she had him for a brother. But if it was what he had been feeling since they had last seen each other it was pretty serious, and he had no idea why she was hiding it from him; fighting pain or illness was the worse thing someone could do. Hordak was not likely to give her a day off.  
"Fortunaly for me I know you a lot better than most people. You only need help when there are major problems. Besides from what I understand that dream could have acted as a distress signal only you didn't know it." Her brother said as he felt her muscles tighten. He paused briefly as he shifted his position behind her. "I'm trying not to hurt you."   
"You're not. That stuff burns anyways. If there's one person I'd count on it's someone who's known me since I was born. I just hope he does the same if the need ever became reversed."  
"Uh huh. That makes me feel a bit better. Don't worry sis, you'll be the first person I contact; day or night. And if I can't someone at home will." He said, but he was not convinced.   
Knowing what she'd say he chose not to get into a debate. She had too much going on right now, and this wasn't the time to become the older brother. "It might be a good time to take a vacation just to be sure it heals fully. I've had my fair share of bad dreams sis I just seem to hide them very well. I have a reputation to preserve as your big brother."   
"Okay so does that mean I have a reputation as your annoying little sister?"  
"I have never called you an annoying little sister. Besides we're both grown. There's nothing annoying about you, other then the fact you're not home as much as you want but we both know that you have no control over that. All I'm saying is I once promised I'd take care of you, and when you were abducted along side Adora I once thought I had broken that promise."  
"King Randor must have said something after the fact if you're still believing that. You weren't even there. How could you have known he'd come back after five years?"  
"I didn't. If I did, I would have asked someone lower than me in rank to go in my place; other than you so that I could have stayed. I'm not sure what sort of difference it would have made but Adam wouldn't have had to deal with Teela and Jermey by himself. He hasn't forgiven either of them. Ever year on the anniversary King Randor brings it up at the worst possible time. He knows you're not going to be there this year so he's started early and he knows Adam is still not totally over the fact that he lost six years with his sister; six years which can never be replaced. When I'm at the palace he says I not only failed my own father by not being there, but I failed my own sister, and his daughter."  
"You haven't failed anyone; especially not me. We were both scared and while I may remember the events of that day differently than you do, we both saw the same thing. If you were out there with him without the powers and abilities you have now you would have parished and I don't know what I would have done without you all these years. King Randor wasn't even there at the time. How on Eternia does he have any idea what happened not to mention has the right to blame you for something you did under Father's wishes. He doesn't. Does Father know about this maybe he could say something. Or even do something if needed."  
"I know sis. We've tried to tell him what happened more times than I can count but King Randor doesn't want to hear it. Father's tried, but King Randor doesn't believe he has the power he once did. I know of a law that states if I king is acting irrational a king that severed before him can take on the power if needed. But he won't do that unless it becomes nessecery."   
"Some people don't like to take the truth face on like that and that's why he's making things up that he doesn't understand. Prince Adam brought me flowers; rare flowers every time he came to visit me in the infirmary. His father did not. I made sure the medical staff knew that he could come and go as he pleased. Was this the same fear that sent you here? Failure?"  
"No, it's more than a fear. And I know that I've never failed you, and will never fail you. It's just that it's getting difficult to hear it. I don't think the dream that drew me here was a full spell though. But I haven't figured out how a spell like that would work from another planet."  
"I don't think it was just your over protective nature either. Well the important thing is that you're here now. King Randor has no right to blame you for something you had no control over whether you were present or not. I still think things were meant to be this way, whether we like it or not. And for the record you have never broken a promise. In fact you may have foreseen this happening thanks to the insight you got from that dream. How you answered my pray I'll never know but I'm just glad you did."  
"I was just at the right place at the right time. But as always I'm willing and able to lend you a hand when you need when nobody else will sis. "  
"That sounds like my recent encounter with Hordak, expect I don't have anyone to warn me."  
"That may be the one thing that is troubling me the most, however I know you can handle it, but you can't handle it alone. If the rebellion doesn't step up someone is going to get hurt and I will not let that happen to you again. I don't know how yet, but I am going to get you more help."   
"I don't know how that's going to work either, but if the rebellion isn't going to help someone else will have to.I don't know why they're rejecting my efforts."  
"I know sis, and I promise you if that does happen we will either come get you, or contact you, just as you would contact us. What are your supplies like?" He asked to change the subject.   
"Just because I don't have the extra help doesn't mean I won't be there if you ever need mine. In my eyes, my family is more important than the rebellion. If they ever need me I will be there, all they have to do is ask for it." His sister countered knowing that her brother could be stubborn at times and not admit he could be over his head, even though their father had taken the role of Eternian protector alongside of him, if there was ever a need for it. He had once promised he would call on her whenever he needed her help, she hoped he'd follow through on that promise  
"Not a lot; as much as I could carry without over packing. Glimmer has developed a habit of going into my tent and helping herself to whatever interesting things she can find; including medical supplies. Duncan caught her going into his stuff, and was not pleased. After the ambush we had several people who were wounded, and I had to use the supplies I had, along with the supplies Duncan and Dekker had with them. She hasn't listened to me since she feels that he was a spy for Hordak; and I told her he – they were two of the few people around when he took over Eternia and if he was a spy he would not been able to get through the woods. I've also told her time and time again Dekker and Duncan are the few people who once dealt with Hordak while he was on Eternia during the horde wars. Yet she doesn't believe me. All she has to do is look up her own history, and prove Duncan knows what he's talking about Somehow without Adora knowing she had found her sword and somehow convinced her to meet me in the dark forest. I was ambushed. As I said I fell down the canyon by death peak, I don't recommend it."  
"So you told me. I made a mental note to speak with Duncan so he can personally set up an emergency kit for you as he's been wanting to since you were rescued. Glimmer has no right; nobody has a right for that matter to go into your tent without your permission and presence; not even me. What's got you in a tizzy this time?" He frowned although he vowed to watch what he said he may have said something wrong and the worst possible time. "I haven't said anything have I? I'm not trying to be over protective here but it just bothers me that you don't get respect from the people who asked you for help in the first place. You risk your life for these people. It's not like you expect anything but a break once and awhile is in your right, and not to be treated like a child who's coming home late."  
"No, it's not you; I'm sorry if I'm making you feel as if it were. Bow did though. And some of his followers who think women aren't capable; it's not anything I haven't heard before however it bothers me. Celeste has told me constantly that some of her student's parents believe a male teacher would be more qualified for the job being that he'd be bigger to handle the older boys but that's not really possible. There isn't anyone else who is qualified. It worked out well while Dekker and Duncan were there, and she was thrilled to have someone with their reputation who could tell 'more intresting stories' during history. The truth is Bow's comments about women being weak and helpless has been weighing heavily on my mind. He certainly wasn't referring to Glimmer, he was talking about me. These people may be counting on me, but I've realized I can't be there every time nor can I be expected to do everything as I have been. I don't sleep as it is now, or eat. I need to go home more than ever. But there hasn't been the right time."   
"I haven't known Celeste as long as you have but I've seen her teach. The interaction with her students tells me that she is passionate about her job. I may not be a teacher myself but I have this feeling a male teacher isn't what Etheria needs; they have the teacher that belongs there. If theres a need for it Celeste can defend herself, and do what she needs to do in the right way. The truth is, ever since I met her, she's reminded me about someone but I can't put my finger on it. Bright Moon wouldn't be free had it not been for your efforts and plan. I was just there for the ride and to give you an extra pair of hands. You were the one who made all the difference."   
"Then why does Bow always tell me you did everything?  
Her brother shook his head. "Because he wants to make you look bad, but knows I won't let him do that. You know as well as I do everyone; or the two of us did our jobs the way we had planned, at least for the most part. Bow didn't do anything. If he did, you wouldn't have been caught off guard and swifty wouldn't have been hit as hard as he did. That guy is really getting on my nerves now. I thought he was bad when I first met him but now. But I'd worry more about being in Bow's shoes. If you really needed to you could give him a taste of his own medicine; you do have one mean sucker punch. You're not weak sis. I promise you that. If you were you wouldn't have survived basic training or would have got promoted when you were. That guy is trying to put you down because he doesn't like change and likes the way things have been running with him incharge. Now that you're a leader and he's not he's not happy with the changes your making therefore he wants everyone to realize it's still his way or the highway"   
"I suppose you're right. He's just doing it to get on my nerves. I shouldn't let that bother me."   
"Just as I shouldn't let what King Randor is saying about me not bother me. I have a lot more to worry about then what he thinks of me anyways." He paused, "I didn't mean what I said earlier. Its true Duncan did say something similar, once when he got swallowed by a ginormous fish and I had to rescue him, but I never realized I'd have to say it to my own sister who has the same level of strength I have. I certainly wasn't implying that you couldn't handle it."   
"Just as I was joking when I said you weigh a ton; you don't. You have to go in more detail with that story, it sounds intriguing. But your comments were because you were in pain and possibly shock. The adrenaline does have something to do with it too. I know you weren't yourself and that's why I ignored your comments, hoping that that would snap you out of that."  
"Well I think there's a bit more to it than that sis. Ever since I got back from Etheria, a knot about the size of mount Eternia formed in the pit of my stomach and it wasn't just from Bow's cooking either."   
She frowned, "Okay that doesn't sound very good."  
"No, it's not. At the time I thought it was the normal nerves about what Skeletor would do next but until I got here I didn't realize what it was. I could do anything about it since I had to go to the palace and deal with the king. I ended up staying longer than anticipated and Marlena invited me to stay overnight. That's when I had the early morning wakeup call from hell and can now relate to what you go through."  
"Okay? Who woke you? Skeletor?"  
"No. If it was only that simple. It was Teela."  
His sister's eyes widened, "What? Was there a legit reason for her to barge in on you like that? If I'm not mistaken the rooms in the Royal Wing have security codes? And secured access. She's not allowed in them. Her rooms are in the guard wing, while she's not at school. That academy is extremely strict with the way they run things. Our rooms are in the royal wing."  
"I know Adam's code for several reasons but I don't go in there unless I have to. Adam knew I was going to be using his rooms, since his mother was the one who told me I had thought that Teela did too." He-Man said reaching for his water bottle and draining a long gulp before giving it to his sister. "No. It was the middle of the night and the only sound was Battle Cat's deep breathing which was a peaceful reminder that he was close by. It's certainly better than pure silence which can be strange when you're not used to it. Apparently she was on patrol and thought she heard something in Prince Adam's room; nothing besides me. Marlena told everyone that Prince Adam was doing research at the palace under the care of my father while I was here for the night because I was too exhausted to get home and was there on royal invite—Teela didn't get the memo. I'm not even sure how she'd be assigned the royal wing even if she was on patrol. She's not even an officer yet, and that couldn't be possible."  
"It can't be possible. I didn't even go on patrol with you until I was a second lieutenant. Teela's far from that. Next time I'm there I'll have another talk with her about personal boundaries; this is getting out of hand. You may have that older brother thing, but I have that sister thing, nobody messes with my brother and gets away with it; especially captain of the guard who isn't actually supposed to have that position. It's been less than a year since she's been at the academy and it sounds like things haven't not changed. Even if it was a security breech you don't just walk into a room like that. You have to use your common sense."  
"I know. One would think she'd learn by now but I'm not exactly sure myself. We can worry about that later. What's important right now is my—our dreams did not come to pass and we'll wait the troopers out until we get past the block to signal for help."  
"True. So far we've been able to prevent everything in my dream at least. Hordak's been resilient recently. Every time I try and take a break someone tells me he's at it again. Hordak going to throw everything he's got at the rebellion whether they're ready or not. I'll be ready."  
"We'll be ready." Her brother countered. "I had my own dream remember? In it you had to deal with something big alone. And I mean it was big; bigger than you've ever faced before. It nearly cost you your life. I'm not going to let that happen. I will be here when something big happens so you'll have the extra pair of hands the refuses to give you after you've done so much for them. I'll protect you, just as I promised years ago. And if you used your powers again, I don't know what would have happened. I can't let you do that."   
"I know. I'm not going to. I'm not feeling like myself right now and I doubt I have the power anyways at the moment. But my first instinct is to help people. And I feel better when   
"I know. But I also have a duty to my sister as well, someone that came long before my responsibilities to Greyskull. Right now I'm not too worried about Eternia, its well protected. But I am worried about you. That 'off feeling' is caused by the poison, and the fact haven't had adequate sleep for a while either, so you're most likely running on adrenaline and now that it's warn off everything's hitting you full force. The important thing is you're not alone. "   
He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, something he only did when he knew they were truly alone. The rebellion knew they were brother and sister, but that was all they told them. There were very few people who knew their extensive history, and they wanted to keep it that way if at all possible. Not only for Adora's sake but because the questions, and gossip that might spread.   
"I suggest you try to snatch some sleep now. You're going to need it. I'll stay on watch. I'll wake you if something happens; I promise. There is an upside to the time change."  
"I don't sleep much anymore. I know it's meant to be this way but if someone told me that it would be this difficult to get someone to do something as simple as take a suggestion from me then I would have saved myself so much stress. I apologize if my patience is lacking."   
Her brother didn't reply for several long minutes. "You're fine." He assured her. "These people need to try to fight their own battles. There might be a time where I need your help. Skeletor is wearing me out too, it's the one reason Father was hurt the other day. Then again my patience is almost out too. What good will it do you if you're too exhausted and burn out to deal with Hordak when it matters the most? You have to sleep. You were poisoned and you've been weakened. We're both weakened right now." But just by the look on her brother's face She-Ra knew it was time to change the subject.  
"You know Mother once told me you wanted a brother when I was born and was disappointing that not only did you not share a birthday with me, but gained a sister instead."   
"Oh she did; did she? Well here's what I remember. I was five. I was stoked that I would become and older brother and better yet have a sibling to share a birthday with. And to set the record straight Mek didn't move in next door until a few years later; the same year Duncan moved in. At first I wanted a brother but when I got a sister, I was thrilled. Someone once told me the bond between a brother and sister is tighter than the one between brother and brother. Father's brother for example was killed and I have no idea what I would have done had that happened to me. I don't know exactly what happened to him but I wasn't going to let history repeat itself. There's also a story I once heard about a certain seven year old protecting his two year old sister from an old friend. It's also said that I wouldn't let anyone near you for the first six weeks after you were born as I was afraid that someone; I don't know who would take you away from me." He paused when the memory hit him. "So that's what he meant." He mumbled to himself more than to his sister but continued before she could question him.   
"What? I certainly don't remember that."  
"You were two. I don't remember it either. It's nothing; I'm just talking to myself. Duncan made a comment before I left to try to take my mind of the dream I had. I think I may have figured what he was talking about but I have to speak with Father before I tell you about it. You most likely will not remember but if I'm right about it, it was the first attempt I made to protect you, even if I had no idea what was really going on." Her brother explained.   
"If there's one person who'd remember the embaresing stories Duncan would be one of them.  
"For the record I wouldn't trade you for a brother in a million years. Mek and I may be like brothers, but you're the only sibling I've got. And to have such a horrible nightmare, I had to get here quick. I'm glad I did. Mek and I are best friends. Blood brothers but nothing even close to the bond we have. He became my brother-in-arms when Skeletor started conquering Eternia but you will always be my sister. Mek knows our past but we only had six years together before we moved. It took another ten plus years before I saw him again and I was not the same person I was while we lived in Eternos; neither was he. You shared it with me. You know things about me nobody else does. You're the one person I trust with my life. Mek may have some telepathic ability but he couldn't shield my thoughts until I got my senses back. Only you can do that."   
"That may be so but I'm sure if it was him in my place he would have found a way to snap you out of it. You may not have had ten years together, however you told him what you had been through and he has stood by you through everything so far. He is your best friend after all, and the one other person you'd trust your life with if I wasn't there. Why do I remember you walking past Mek six times when we moved to Eternos and telling you exactly who you were seeing? You took a blood oath years ago didn't you? Doesn't that make you brothers? I've only heard about the blood brother's oath. Time doesn't matter, it's said that it strengthens a bond like that. I can't be at home as much as I want either. Its high time I actually take a decent visit anyways."   
He nodded. "It's possible but I wasn't exactly in the frame of mind to be recognized. But we had other things to worry about other then grieiving our father's not so true loss. Nine years is a long time. I certainly didn't look the same as I did the last time I saw him. I doubt he recognized me either until you told him who I was. How he recognized you after so much time passing is beyond me, yet you haven't changed all that much; I have. It was long before we had to move but I'm glad we did, since there was a time I had no idea when we'd see each other again. I went to Father and Duncan about it a few months before my twelfth birthday and they explained its significance. The term blood brother is when two or more men not related by birth swear loyalty to each other. He and Father told me about it shortly before my twelfth birthday and we agreed; with parental permission it was something we'd do. Neither of us knew when we'd see each other again and I couldn't tell Mek; my best friend where I was going. But I did tell him years later. In a sense he was relieved. He heard rumors about evil forces plaguing our land years ago, but his father didn't want to believe it. That's about the time when their mother got them into the accdemy so they didn't have to deal with their father anymore. I haven't seen them for years. One thing I do know though Mek and I have the same bond Father and Duncan have. It's one of the reasons Duncan knew that there was something not right when we once thought father had lost his life. He knew that there was no way he'd give up that fast. He didn't tell us until he had more information if he did; that would open old wounds."   
"Well, I'm sure if there was any way he could have been sure and prevent false hope he would have mentioned it years ago. He was grieving just as much as we were. If not more. Would you believe Mek pulled my braided hair just for the fun of it?"  
"Yes, I would; other than me he's the only other person you'd let pull your hair when needed and be able to live to tell about it. And I think it was his way of just telling you that he not only missed his own sister, but considered you a sister he protected you just as much as I did; then again he still does when needed. Just because women aren't typically able to do the blood oath ceremony—why I don't know doesn't mean the two of you couldn't make up your own way of doing it with your dolls. I remember how you traded Annie for Emily and promised each other that the next time you saw each other they'd be returned to their rightful owner. It just so happens that it also means he became your brother too in a sense. And he told me that if there ever comes a time that you need help; or we need help he'll be there."  
"He may have not mentioned that I kind of gave him an unexpected greeting. I didn't know who it was until after I was helping him to his feet. He scared the crap out of me. Not exactly the best way to reunite with an old friend/ older brother. Isn't a blood oath done when you're older though? What Casta and I did was only a sign of a life time of friendship. And it worked."  
"I don't think Mek expected it either, he hadn't mentioned until after the fact, and said that you were very apologetic. But I told him he was lucky in a sense. Not that you've done anything like that to me. I believe his sister did a lot worse to him the first time they were reunited. As for the blood oath yeah at the time we had to do what we needed to do, and we redid it when we were old enough. You know what a blood oath ceremony is right?"   
"Not really. Casta has been dealing with men unrealated to her for years she had not expected Mek to come around behind her and pull her hair hard. I tried to warn him but it seems as though he didn't believe me. Some of the gaurds that were there when her adopted mother was queen didn't think she could protect herself. Little did they know she had me for a best friend growing up." From what I read that could take up to a week. And we didn't have that much time. It's when you swear loyalty to another, with a drop of blood. As far as I know you didn't."  
"The traditional way of doing it through a ceremony that takes three or five days depending on how many people are going through it. It just makes the bond you have with your best friend or brother that much stronger and trust me even though we improvised years ago it didn't matter. A blood promise is something completely different but anyone can do that. When I saw Mek it was like we went back to the first time we met Father wouldn't have told me about it if he hadn't done it himself. I retook it properly with not only Mek but with Stratos too."  
"I've only met Stratos half a dozen times but it did seem that he recognized me long before I recognized him. The decision to move must have weighed down Father for a long time." She relaxed against him, but just by looking into her eyes he knew what was going on inside her head. Or so he thought.   
He watched his sister's eyes wondering if she was formulated the same questions about their father's past as he was, but opted to change the subject. Just by the gentle touch he realized she was freezing. He had his cloak she did not. He reached for his bag, trying not to aggravate the stitches. "Her sis, this will keep you warm." He turned up the mini lamp keeping it low, but it also provided much needed heat. He felt her pulse it was steady however from the signs her condition was getting worse.  
"Thanks. I had to throw my emergency blanket out." Goose flesh appered along her arms. She was going into shock, septic shock caused by the massive doses of posion flowing through her veins. She tried to get up but failed.   
"Easy sis. Don't try to move. Don't worry we'll get you new supplies. For now I highly recommend the cloak."  
He-Man knew there were very few things that scared his sister. But just by looking in her eyes, he could see the fear she hid so well all this made him wonder if she too had been affected by Shadow Weaver's spell. Although she had more experience than he did when it came to spells this could be the exception. Fears were a weakness to the Hordak and he was reassured by his sister's presence just as he hoped she was reassured by his. It was all they had for the moment. If they could guard each other it would throw Shadow Weaver's plans down the tubes. He hoped.   
"Don't be afraid, little sister. You're not alone. We're safe here. We'll get out soon enough."  
"Are we? You know, I once told you I wasn't scared of Hordak. I lied. Ever since I started having dreams about him his face has been etched in my memory, but I didn't know who he was other than the monster in my dreams. Now, when I have to take him on face to face, I may put that fear in the back of my mind, but it still scares me."  
"I know. Who wouldn't be scared? Fear is not only an emotion that can protect you, but it can also conquer your fears by doing something you never thought you'd ever do. You don't have to hide it around me. We're safe here. You know one of the best pieces of advice Duncan ever gave me was that 'real courage is when you're afraid but you do it anyways.' And by doing what you had to do, you've conquered your fears. You haven't lost me yet and I haven't lost you." he said again – a sure sign of his own fears, even though it was unlikely his sister would believe him.   
"Someone with Duncan's wisdom and experience would be a very big benefit to the rebellion. Whether they like it or not the rebellion needs the training and I don't have time to do it myself. But Duncan is too valuable to Eternia to give up his life to come here."   
"I know. Duncan and I have been discussing some ideas about that very thing; but right now don't worry about that. All I can say right now is you'll have the help and it doesn't require anyone to lose a valuable resource. In fact it will provide you the resources you need, along with a second teacher. But there will be time for that. Right now I suggest you put your worries aside and get some sleep. The force field will prevent anyone from entering, and my scanner will alert me if someone approaches within ten metres. Duncan's the only one who knows how to disarm the force field. I won't let anything happen to you."  
"I know. But I can't help but worry. He's planning something; big this time and I have to be ready or nobody else will!" He-Man knew his sister's biggest worry at the moment was what Hordak had up his sleeve next but it also made him worry about her well-being. "And right now I don't have the patience to figure out what that is. But I can't help thinking you might not be able to be here." She shook her head to clear the fog that had clouded her thinking. "What am I thinking? You're always here when I need you. Do you think Duncan can devise something that could monitor camp so that I don't have to be stuck on guard duty half dead from exhaustion?? I'm still expected to go scouting, but I have highly suggested to Glimmer if she wants to go scouting so badly why she doesn't. She tells me that it's not her responsibility. I haven't figured out what she means by that. It is her responsibility. Etheria isn't my planet. I've lost my patience—or very close to it. Her mother even told her that everyone has to carry their own weight and there could be a time where I can't be there. She knows as well as I do that I have family on Eternia who I left to come here. Glimmer seems to think because she has a royal status she can boss everyone else around; but that's not going to work with me."  
"Anything's possible. I think he has something like that that he's working on but it's not done yet. Your lack of patience is because you've had to do everything for everyone. If it's not Glimmer's responsibility then whose is it? Certainly not yours. It's not your planet; you have sacrificed a lot to help them. Here's what I think sis. Glimmer's not used to having someone make the rules for her; she formed the rebellion. She had to in order to find a way to either free her parents or kick Hordak off the planet; but her way was not working. Your way is. You have not only the training but you have other valuable resources she doesn't. She has been doing what she felt was needed without people getting in her way. She was the leader. Until you came. With the way she was running things she was getting her own way, however now you and I went to rescue the queen and you were asked to step up by her mother since you actually know what you're doing Glimmer's been forced to take orders; step back she feels intimidated, just as Teela once did when you were promoted to Captain." Her brother explained.   
"I thought there were rebels who were assigned to guard overnight duty; you weren't one of them. You do more than your fair share and then some. You need it more than you know. You're on the verge of burn out not to mention a mental break down. And I don't mean one that requires night guard duty either. Duncan was worried about you; he told me. Duncan told me to remind you you're long overdue for your visit. He'll do whatever he can to help. He knows how dangerous Hordak actually is and wants you to have everything you need. One thing he's taught me you can't be at your best when you're dead on your feet. The rebellion need a wakeup call and I have an idea how to give them one. Actually it was Duncan's ideas since he's worried about you since you're possibly on the verge of a breakdown if you don't get a decent break that doesn't require getting up in the middle of the night for nothing. I have a way to make sure you get the break you need and make sure the rebellion is armed. They might not like it but you can't fight their battles for them every single time. There might be a time where you're needed on Eternia, who knows I might just need your help."   
"Well there's a first time for everything I suppose. If Hordak every allies with his former student you will need all the help you can get. But in any case all you have to do is ask for it. I'll be there as fast as a portal can me opened for me."  
"I know. Duncan said that he actually finds it lonely without you close by. I think he kind of liked having you as captain sis. Unlike his daughter you can follow orders without hesitation; and give them. Teela can't do either, and it's driving her father up the wall. You and I both know Duncan is not the sort of person who gets driven up the wall all that easily."  
"He's also a graduate of the accdemy where his daughter is now training. I'd think he has been stressing about it for some time. Isn't the academy on a trial basis, where you have to pass the first year with no problems to even be considered into officer training?"  
"That's right but it hasn't been a year yet. They're on break because of one of the holidays. I can't remember which one but it's not as big as some of themShe should be going back within the next day or so. Duncan is still looking for a replacement captain. He thought of you, but I had to disappoint him."  
"Oh he did, did he? If there was any other way that Etheria was protected I'd do it in a heart beat. You know I don't like being away from home as much as I am. I may not be avaible for the job any longer at least while I'm here however I think I might have the perfect replacement although I'll have to speak with them first. He's been going a bit stir crazy not being able to do much around camp, but I think this would be the perfect thing for him. He was in the guard. Once. I can't make any gaurentees but I'll talk to him. "  
"Sounds fair. But you know Duncan would have stuck around longer had Skeletor not spoiled his vacation. He was looking forward to you coming home. You need the vacation as bad as he does. If not more. But I think he would have enjoyed himself had he been able to stay."  
"He did seem as though he was at the end of his rope. I would have gone home, however there have been complications. Glimmer's changed the way things were run while her mother and father were away on an alliance mission and I was at home. She chose me for the night watch since she believes I have no reason to sleep. I was not impressed; in fact last night I was on guard duty, and I usually go back to bed until Bow made a ruckus for no reason. His so called scout sent back Intel about the poisonous fog. It ended up being regular harmless fog because of the rain storm the night before and the fact that it wasn't even dawn yet at the time. The next thing I know Adora's getting up to take Katelyn to school with a promise for a quick return. It's the same reason I was called back while I was home, for a non-emergency. I was livid. Not only did I have things to do while I was at home but we were supposed to go to Darksmoke."   
"Well, you've been looking forward to meeting Granamyr for month's sis and though he's not one to admit it he's pretty excited about meeting you too. I've constantly told him about you and he feels he can trust you. Dragons don't trust our kind, but regardless he's sensed something special about you. He told me he was watching over you during away mission I had to go on."   
"I don't remember you ever leaving, but it was nice of him to look out for me."   
"He once told me that if he knew you had gone missing sooner he would have used his powers to help find you sooner than we did. Glimmer had her chance to lead the rebellion to victory but now it's your turn. But Glimmer doesn't like the fact that her mother saw potential in someone other than her own daughter. And because Adora just happened to serve a being that was on the side of evil controlled by an evil spell there's another reason to hate her. I could care less of what she thinks of me. I've made my own judgements. I've known her since she was born. She doesn't have an evil bone in her body. Neither do you. If she did something it was due to Hordak's influence, nothing more. She wouldn't have done it if she was given her free will."  
"Well said, but I don't think Adora understands that yet. Glimmer and Bow have not made the transition easy for her. Neither had her father for that matter. I understand he didn't want her to go any more than she wanted to but still. She had to prove to herself that what you're saying is true. I'm sure there are more reasons why Glimmer doesn't like me but I don't particularly care for them. Yes, I took over but it's because she wouldn't do it properly. Some of the villages told me they have been bullied because of Glimmer charges them; protection fees."  
"She can't do that! Those people are taxed enough already. They barely make enough as it is. The little Collin makes at his café goes straight into supplies. There's very little he takes home to support his family. I know what Father took home and it wasn't a lot. Prince Adam gave him a small bag of gold coins for his meal; he refused to take it on the house. He'd do more if he could, as would I. But there's not much we can do. But to tax these people? That makes me sick." Her brother exclaimed.   
"I know. It makes me sick too. She's supposed to protect them not charge them. She's the one the people look to for help, yet she doesn't get it. If there's one thing I learned from father it's that any royalty has to put its people before themselves not the other way around. That's like me charging a fortune to protect Eternia, I can't and I won't. I know how hard it is for those people. We both do. But Glimmer being that she is royalty is spoiled. She's never seen the real after math of war; what the people have to deal with when Hordak sends his troopers to burn down villages because they don't pay their taxes. I don't know how I keep it together after a tragitic but I have to. Those people have nobody else."   
"You don't let it get to you until you can be alone and try and process the situation in private. If you don't, you can't function properly. But it does get to you, time and time again. I've seen entire villages destroyed and people scattered because of Skeletor, and Hordak. King Randor used to put his people first, but he doesn't anymore. He's been thinking of taxing his people too. And I'm determined to prevent that. Prince Adam was determined to join me on my rounds, to actually see life beyond the palace walls when he was about fourteen. Ever since then I've been taking him all over the place to smaller villages which he didn't know even existed since they're not on his father's maps. I haven't taken him to South Eternos yet though. I'm hoping to do that for both of the twins once we tell the truth. Anyways his eyes were opened and vowed that he'd do everything in his power to help those people. His father was furious with him since it's not his responsibility. In fact it is, but he doesn't seem to notice that it's just on the outskirts of the main city before the borders of the lands his brother Stephen rules. As Prince Adam's supposed to be there for his people, not be hidden from the true nature of war. The king has offered to pay me for my 'services' several times each time I've denied. He's not happy. If Greyskull is breeched that is my first priority, and he knows it. I have never been so thankful for Father's help though. He makes it so much easier."  
"I know. Collin gives me a free meal every time I'm in his café too, but I know how much that would break him, and I have politely refused. I know how much work Father had to do when he owned his café: Collin does everything. He gets up earlier than I do to do the prep and doesn't leave until just before dinner. I do what I can but I don't think that's enough. Although he has told me that Father's recipes have helped and he did mention that the spice bread is pretty popular. He has to make a lot of it to fill the demands of his customers. I should bring the Prince in one of these days; I don't think he's ever been able to meet him."  
"He has. But at the time I don't think Collin realized he was royalty. Adam doesn't make a habit of bragging about that when he's in public. What's wrong?"  
"Sometimes I feel I made a mistake coming here. But I know Etheria isn't going to be able to free Etheria without me.Glimmer knew her parents weren't going to be there to stop her so she took her chance to make me look bad. She hates Adora because she was forced into working for the enemy; I have tried to explain neither of us were willing parties. I know I shouldn't be embarrassed but I can't help it. I feel as if I let Duncan down. But I did win the archery competition again. And Dekker was pretty impressed. And he's hardly impressed by anything."  
"You didn't let anyone down Sis. Duncan is very proud of you, he tells me that all the time. You scarified a lot to be here, not because you wanted to but because you had to. The prophesy doesn't give very much detail however I have a good feeling you'll prevail. Glimmer wanted to make you look bad so you'd give up and go home. But you didn't. You have proven to a lot of people that you can handle anything that's thrown your way, even a fun day of archery. I've never seen you lose an archery competition, but that's not the point. Even if it was all in fun and against a guy who is known for his archery talents if he doesn't know how to restring a bow properly I don't think he can keep the title 'expert'. And to accuse you of breaking his bow is the action of a coward. He has to step up and accept it; who know maybe he'll learn something from you. "  
"No, I don't think so either. I got the brunt of his bad aim. Fortunately it wasn't that bad of an injury and I was able to beat him thanks to my experience." She-Ra said with a laugh.   
"Yes, that's true. Maybe what you need is to let the Rebellion handle things on their own for a while. Test them; see if they possibly learned anything. Then come back when you're ready."  
"That's a clever idea but do you think it will work?"  
"I don't know but it can't hurt now can it?"  
"No, but first I think we should actually get out of this situation first before we plan on my going on vacation. You know I was thinking if you are getting static maybe try one of the older frequencies. I know you didn't have time earlier but now you do; and between the two of us you're the only one who knows them. Its possible Hordak is blocking the signal; try morose code to let someone know we're alright using the older frequency that way there's little chance of Hordak or Shadow Weaver catching on. Duncan knows it; surely he knows how to translate it. I never learned to do that. Hordak would think it's just static interference. But if I know Duncan as well as I do I'd say he's going stir crazy because he can't figure out what's blocking the signal. I don't know of anyone who can translate code like that. Sunder knew of it, but he's no longer in the horde's service. In fact he's one of the main scouts we have now; only problem is Bow doesn't like him therefore he's using a different scout who comes up with false information. 9/10 there's nothing to panic about, yet Bow doesn't listen. If there's something we need he'll know where to get it. He had more access then Adora did; but they were very good friends. Blade's his younger brother and no matter how hard he's tried he's not been able to break the hold over him. It's been stressing out Adora too, because they were once in love. You weren't able to see them together but they were once inseparable. I once believed their friendship was the key to breaking the hold over Adora. Perhaps it might be the same for Blade."   
"That's pretty risky sis. It's sad that he decided to go back with Hordak when he did. But although I haven't been blessed with the same relationship I've seen Adora with him. She was devastated when she found out he was not truly on our side and you know what the worst thing is? I told her that things would end up okay. I don't think that will happen now. When I faced Blade earlier it was as if he was brain washed. I don't know if it's going to be easy to break the hold. Adora's tried once, and she wasn't successful. I can't imagine how it must be weighing her down, being unable to help him."   
"I know that and Adora knows that but they had a connection once. Adora's hoping that if she can get through to him there might be a chance that they could perhaps go back to what they once had. Or perhaps it's just a broken dream." She-Ra said with a sigh.   
"Don't say that. From what I've seen there was once a connection. If there's a way we'll get him to see the light. But for now we should focus on getting through to Eternia."  
"What about Morose code? That may be the only way to get through the blockage. If you're getting static why not try using a different frequency. Surely the older ones still work. That would throw off anyone who's listening. And it should get through the block. We've had to do it before because of a blockage. "  
He-Man watched though the force field wondering what was out there, and if Duncan would get there in time. "Sis, you're a genius! Now I just have to adjust the frequency to throw Hordak off and encode a message so nobody will understand it, it will just seem as if it's static;   
"I am? I don't know about that but I'll take the compliment. I'm pretty sure I didn't get my message across as intended the last time I tried using it but I was only fifteen when it happened; prior to father's disappearance. I knew you were looking for me when I got lost; I was tricked of course but you know that. That was around the same time Mother and Father were gone. "  
"Some kind of weekend anniversary trip I believe. Duncan was there, and while I had to go to him for help he's never told them what happened. There's no reason to. In fact until you mentioned it I had forgotten all about that. For not I think it's time to get some help hum? All I have to do is put it on repeat and we should hear from them soon. He paused, as the memory came back to him. "I just have to go back to the older frequencies and I can transmit the message easily without Hordak knowing about it. I memorized years ago. What triggered that memory?  
If I remember correctly you were tricked into following Martian who told you I was waiting for you when that was not the case but you didn't know that. You were old enough to look after yourself but I figured the longer I had to spend with you the better. Regardless of my efforts I had no idea where he had lead you. I ended up going to Duncan; I had no choice. Father hasn't found out what happened yet however he didn't mind when you sucker punched him. He was impressed. In fact he said something along the lines of that's my girl. And don't worry you didn't end up hitting him in the nose so you can stop worrying. He told me he learned very quickly when to duck with his own sister, I did too."   
He placed a gentle finger on her lips to silence her protest. "No sis. You can't do everything by yourself. Yes, Hordak has been resilient. I see that. But for the little tasks like going scouting, shouldn't be your sole responsibility. Even you need a break, and the rebellion is going to have to see that sooner or later. Greyskull's magic makes it easier, but even we need sleep. The masters are used to going scouting. Father and I have established a routine just as you and I did. But know this; I will never replace you. You always have a home on Eternia and a place at my side; Etheria needs you, whether they like it or not. But Greyskull does too. Who knows maybe I'll need your help. And when I do, I hope the rebellion has got their act together because even you can't be in two places at once. They need to do their part too, in case you have to leave in an emergency."  
"I know. And I will be there, day or night, no matter what. You have the Masters they're not as um—hard headed as some of the rebellion; the guards; the sorceress; our parents; Greyskull's protection; and someone to watch your back." She promised. "But who do I have? You when you happen to be here. A handful of villagers who need their champion, and a few rebels who've learned they can trust me. Casta when she's here here, but 9/10 she's in Mystocor protecting her people; those towns and villages she has to protect. Madame but she's usually busy. "  
Seeing the glishing tears in the corner of her eyes he took her in a hug wishing there was a way he could take all her problems away. He had never had the same problems gaining respect of certain people but he knew his sister. She had gained the respect of the entire royal guard in less than a year after she was promoted, and she had impressed Duncan's mentor Dekker who was retiring. Duncan would take over for him as the head of the guard and mentor to the king.   
When he finally pulled back she continued. "Thank you. I needed that."  
"Any time; I've needed it too actually. For a long time in fact. "   
He wondered what it would have been like for both Adora and his sister had they not been abducted or rescued sooner than they had been. Although part of him knew they were alive another part mostly caused by King Randor made him ready for the possibility that they had been killed but until that day came he couldn't focus on that. What he would focus on was getting his sister along with the princes and her daughter home once their task was done.

"You have the protection of Greyskull too, any time you need it you can call upon it. But let's try to be careful about what we say who knows who's watching. And you have our parents too; when you need them. And of course you have me any time you need help, or just want to talk. Eternia will always be your home no matter what. It's high time you test the rebellion. Come home with me. You need the break more then you know. It's high time you show the rebellion you're not a force to be rekindled with and can go home whenever you choose whether they like it or not. Bow has no right to treat you like a disobedient child when you've done so much for his people. Perhaps we can figure out a way to get you the help you desperately need."  
"That's what I get for not taking my own advice."   
"If you weren't so exhausted right now you would have. Considering you had no choice but to take night watch; because if you didn't nobody would and Hordak could ambush you when everyone was asleep. I thought you liked staying up at night anyways; weren't you a night hawk?" He-Man joked. It was his attempt to tease his sister this time.   
She heard him laugh softly; how long was it since she had heard the sound of his mirth? All too long. She sighed in silence. One day, she told herself, it would be different. But – until then things had to be the way they were. His mental barriers were up, stronger than they had been, however this was another way to focus of throwing Shadow Weaver off guard.  
She smiled; he had done it again, "Hahaha. For the record I would sometimes read for a half hour to alleviate the nightmares not to stay up all night keeping watch over camp. Books are rare as it is. Hordak destroyed the school last year as you know and burnt all the books he collected. We barely replaced them with the help of Prince Adam and Duncan but still I don't want it to happen again. The last time I was on guard duty Duncan was in shock to find that two of my ribs were broken. He told me to go to bed after using the healer ray and that he'd deal with Glimmer. Well it turns out she wasn't happy, but that was the last time I got a decent amount of sleep. Besides it was you who didn't sleep. I used to ask you why; your answer was to keep me safe. "  
"I know. That hasn't changed all that much." He-Man shifted his position sitting in one position too long was not a good idea, but they had nothing else to do. "I heard about that. t. He's been worried about you ever since he had to leave you. He would have stayed longer but he couldn't. Looking back now I'm not so sure myself. Martian wasn't exactly the kind of person who believed in rest or personal limitations. Or an almost fractured relationship with a sister I never saw. If you hadn't been watching I don't know what would have happened." He swallowed again. "But it seems to me you've been pushing—or have been pushed to the brink of exhaustion if you don't get help soon I don't want to think what might happen."  
"So you keep telling me. The last time I returned from my vacation Bow asked me where I was as if I was a child coming home late after curfew. I said I had some family business to take care of and if he really did need me which he didn't Casta and Madame knew how to reach me. His response felt as if I was slapped in the face. Oh, and you know what else I've discovered. He claims it was Eternians who sent Hordak to Etheria. He also groans under his breath every time I say what on Eternia is going on here. That's a force of habit I'm not likely to break anytime soon and he doesn't have to like it."  
"It's a habit because you grew up there. It certainly doesn't bother me; I say it all the time." Her brother reminded her. "First of all what gives that guy the right to tell you what to do? Last time I checked he wasn't one of the leaders; but you are. You don't need permission to come home. Every time you come home your visit is interrupted during a quiet moment. Despite the fact Madame and Casta are the only ones who can contact you you haven't had a decent visit in months regardless of what's happening at home. What's going to happen if Bow calls you back for something small while you're in the middle of a major emergency? You're certainly not expected to drop everything and jump when he calls. He's trying to control you sis. Just like Martian once did. I remember what happened to me when I was in a similar position. It was you who stood up to Martian; who if I remember correctly scared you just as he did me and said if he doesn't get a break he will hurt himself. When Duncan and Father came back from their alliance meeting they found out what happened and made sure I took the break. And it's my turn to return to favour but unlike Martian I'm not scared of Bow; but he's scared of me. And if I hear him try and tell you to do something he can do on his own, I won't be happy."  
"I don't know. But he did say something about you that got under my skin."  
"Yeah? What's that?"  
"'Where's your brother? He's not here to fight your battles for you like he always does. This is why women shouldn't be leaders.' As Casta could tell you it took a lot of self-control not to punch him out, not that anyone around me at the time would have said anything had I actually done it. I've done it before I'm not afraid to do it again; but it wasn't Bow."  
"Nope. But it was a similar situation. He's trying to physic you out. His pride has been hurt sis. I may not have the same problem myself but when men are beaten by a woman they try and take vengeance. Or that's what Bow's doing anyways. A real man would grow up and accept defeat. But what he's doing isn't proving his manhood. He's trying to find some small loop hole in order to get his way. That guy doesn't have any honor when he loses. And he knows that you'd be ticked off if he said something about me. You won that competition fair and square therefore he's lost his title. He's prideful and will not ask help from anyone; even me. I wouldn't worry about it. You can fight your own battles if you need to sis; trust me when I say before you came things were not working the way he states they were. Duncan and I kept detailed records of our time on Etheria, and I for one read them every once and awhile I only did because I was trying to get Intel on where you and Adora may be held. Prophesy or not you know what you have to do. I don't know how much time it will take, but it can't be rushed. Father said it took six years and then some to get Hordak off of Eternia. I pray that it won't take that long for you."   
"You're right. Father once said that the horde wars were what four year? That's how he spent the first part of his marriage. I have more important things to worry about than Bow. You know something, for a long time I blamed myself for convincing you to take a break, even though I know now you needed one. You tried to take on a squad of troopers by yourself, and got hit by a freeze ray. It almost killed you had I not done what I did. I'd do it again in a heartbeat. And looking back now, that gut wrenching feeling I had was because I had felt you die. I've felt it several times recently; especially in that dream."   
"I know sis. I've had the same sensation myself too; especially when I brought you home. The doctors and healers didn't think you'd make it but I did."He confessed. He wasn't sure if that was the right time to tell her that but he wouldn't go into more detail. It wasn't the time or place for that conversation. "I'd do it again if I had to. I've taken on a same squad of troopers and while it wasn't exactly in my favor I had much more experience than I once did and the only thing that was going through my mind each and every time is someone needs help; the first time it was you. It wouldn't have made a difference anyways if you had gone for help Father wasn't there at that time; Martian wouldn't have believed you anyways. Back then I had only you to worry about. That's one of the many reasons I knew you had to get some sort of training under your belt in case you found yourself in a situation when you were alone. I'm glad I did. The only thing I was worried about was those villagers safety and they had no weapons to defend themselves. It was similar to what you once did for a village on Eternia. Those people still share that story after all this time. And I have a funny feeling you've gained a friend for life."   
"It was a fire had I done nothing a lot of people would have lost their lives. I don't think those people have had someone step up to the plate like that before. It's not the first time I've seen it."   
He frowned at her words. "Well with you there, there will be a reason for them to look on someone other than those who cause more problems than their worth. The one time that sticks in my mind the most was the time I got trapped in the Etherian minds. That little girl was scared, and only trusted me because of what you told her; you are the one these people count on not me. You risk your life for these people the least they could do would be handle it on their own for a time so you could get the earned rest you need. Esspecially when you use your healing abilities to save them."   
She-Ra bit the inside of her lip. He had never openly told her about this before, but she knew better than to press the issue. Yes, it was a gift, and for the rebellion they didn't know what it could do to her, but her brother did. It haunted her to remember the first time she had been forced to use it; not that she had any idea what it was at the time, all she knew was her brother needed her. But before she was able to reply He-Man's belt hummed into life.  
"But you're the one who saved that little girl—whose name if I haven't meantioned this already is Mary and became her hero regardless of the fact that was the first time she saw you. But she knows you through my stories. She hasn't stopped spreading that story. I think she's changed it about four or five times since I last heard it."   
"I haven't had time to tell anyone that story, other than the fact I got invited for dinner by the same little girl who has taken me on as a hero. I wouldn't have done anything less that’s for sure. He paused reaching down to pull his com off his belt as it vibrated against his hip for the second time. "It looked like my message got through."   
The transmission was choppy; but they could hear the voice of Man-at-Arms.   
"He-Man: do you hear me?"   
He-Man clicked the code for the frequency he was using and brought the device up to his mouth. "Duncan, I hear you, but you're breaking up. I guess what they say is true the third times the charm. I had a heck of a time trying to get a hold of you."   
He adjusted the frequency in an effort to strengthen the signal. It was an answered prayer. Never in his time as an Eternian protector had he had such a long fight. Skeletor had a habit of causing trouble in multiple places however he didn't always have to be there. The masters could handle almost anything without him.   
"I was afraid of that. We did too. I rerouted the signal through an old frequency with luck we thought of the same frequency. We were starting to worry Hordak had caught up to you. Did you find your sister? Is she alright?"  
"Yes. I did but I'm not honestly sure which of us found the other. But the important thing is we did. She's exhausted more than anything but with time she'll be good as new, and a little healing magic since she was poisoned numerous times." He replied not going into full detail on what he knew may not be a secured line. "Hordak hasn't shown his face as of yet, he sent his cronies to do his dirty work, as per usual. I'm not about to leave my sister shorthanded when she's out numbered in one of the most dangerous forests on Etheria. I tried sending you a message but it was encoded. It was the only way we could reroute the signal. I didn't think of using the old frequencies but in case you did, I switched the com. I tried shortly after I got here but something was blocking the signal. Not that we had much time anyways. Let's just say Hordak's goons gave us a run for our money, and put our skills to the test." He exchanged a glance with his sister. Neither of them was looking forward to telling their mentor what they had gone through.   
"Thank the ancients; I thought it might be interference at first until I strengthen the signal and got the repeating message. Morose code. Good idea. I wouldn't have thought of that myself."  
"Thanks but I can't take the credit for it. I wouldn't have come up with it had it not been for my sister. I told her I was getting static and she may have thought of something from her past. She said she had no idea how she was once able to get a message through to me years ago."  
"Good. I wish I gave her more credit than I did. I had no idea she was gaining the information as fast as you were. I remember what happened just as you do. There was no other choice but to get help. There was no reason to reveal that to your parents. There still isn't." Duncan said. "The Etherian people are lucky to have her; however they're taking advantage. She gave up her life with her family to be there. Your father and I have been trying to get in contact with you for hours but I have this feeling you just found a safe refuge not that long ago. You sound exhausted. It sounds like you're going to need help. Your father gave me instructions to wake him as soon as I got a hold of you. But it's a relief I finally did. We'll get you out of there."  
"Old habits die hard." He-Man said. "When you tell my—our parents; remember father's a very heavy sleeper. He may not be up to going on a rescue."   
He scanned the outside, watching his scanner. With a sigh of relief he found nothing  
"I don't blame him. He and I had a long night of playing chess, but he seems fine. He's more worried about you two than himself; a trait of a father. But I also know that if he knew that you needed help, he'd come no matter how he was feeling. I certainly wouldn't have been able to do much in the way of helping you; I'd only slow you down." His mentor reminded him. "I'll update your father; he'll be relieved to find your both alright I doubt he'll let me get you out of there alone. Are you alright?"   
"Yes, we're alright. For the moment. It would have been easier of I had brought a wind raider however as my sister pointed out it was easier to divert the trail on foot; and yet she doesn't know how to drive, although she's ridden in one enough times to figure that one out. I didn't exactly have any idea what I was getting myself into until I got here. I've activated the force field and have the beacon on so you can find us. I'm glad I brought extra weapons. It seems I've given my sister less credit then she deserves; she remembered how to use a laser riffle I couldn't have done it without her for one thing. If you do have to come after us keep in mind there are traps; we're trapped so I don't think we could get out ourselves without being detected by Hordak. He's libal to have the woods guarded to prevent us escaping. We need an evac and soon. We’ve been exposed to a posion and while we've been able to slow it down we're going to need more help."   
"Hordak's toxins are dangerous, they're usless agains even your powers. Can you send me a sample? I can anilize it and see what I can do about finding a way to counteract the effects."  
"Yes, just be careful this stuff is said to kill within seventy two hours. The only way the rebellion isn't in a grave is because of Shyarah's abilities and even those are useless against it." It took He-Man several minutes to carefully collect a sample of the several new toys Hordak had devised before sending them via teleporter to his mentor. 

"Got them. I can compare them to the samples we Dekker was able to collect the last time he was on Etheria, see if they've changed any. He was able to devise a anitode for the older versions, now it's my turn to see if I can do the same. Don't worry we'll be careful, but thanks for the warning never the less." Duncan reminded him. "Thankfully we have a map; you don't."  
"Good. Shyarah at least is going to need it soon. The posion is hitting her hard. I was hurt with it, although for some reason it's not affecting me as badly. At least for now. So I didn't plan as well as I thought I did; a map could have come in handy, but the scanner did the job. I'm glad I took the extra time to put on my armor. I'm just lucky Shayr—She-Ra knows this place as well as she does. I'll have to remember to put a map into the scanner when I get back. I'm just certainly glad I know how to block my thoughts and my sister was out there with me. I wouldn't be talking to you if she wasn't."  
"Shadow Weaver isn't much different than Evil Lynn Lad. When we discovered Hordak was back and had Shadow Weaver in his ranks it was decided that both of you learn that skill. It's said that it's much easier to learn as a child since you don't have as much information stored in your memory banks but you both learned it, and also gained the ability of telepathy as well. Something I only can do for a short period of time myself. Knowing your father the way I do, he didn't sleep that much after your mother updated him; he's been too worried; about both of you. And honestly I'm no different. He joined me in my efforts to get a hold of you. But his exhaustion was still apparent even if he was hiding it well. You're sitting ducks. You're going to need help"  
"I know. I'm not known for staying out of contact for this long, but trust me I tried. The only reason why we decided to fall back was because we're too exhausted to go on any further. Hordak's been taking lessons from his old pupil. I'm pretty sure that's where he found the exact venom which he applied to the tracker beetles. We had to drag ourselves to these caves."   
He stood up and moved around a bit to try to strengthen the signal.   
"You've been gone for almost eighteen hours. It must have been quite a challenge because Hordak is not known to be on the prowl that long. Good thing got there when you did. Stay within your cover. I still think this is something bigger than it appears, just keep your guard up. This might be the chance you've been looking for the catch up with your sister. Make sure to eat something. Keep your strength up. Do you have enough ration packs? I didn't think to ask."   
"Yes. Knowing that my sister doesn't have the same resources that I do. I always make sure I have extra, not that I've ever needed to bring it until recently. Let's just say after the last time I was here over a meal I've learned to bring my own food. And I am so glad I brought the extra water too. We needed it. There isn't enough access to safe drinking water and from what I've seen although she has a personal filtration system the rebellion seems to think it's free for all, meaning she doesn't get to drink much. It seemed like a life time but I must have lost track; it was a very long fight. And that is highly unusual. I don't know what it was Duncan, but if she had to deal with that by herself, I don't know what would have happened. I'm not saying she can't but it helps to have an extra pair of hands." He then looked over at his sister; she was out of ear shot. He didn't want to worry her more than he had to. He wouldn't break his promise.   
"I know Lad. And I intend to give it to her. If I had the time prior to leaving for Etheria I would have brought one to her the last time I visited her however I also had to pick up Dekker. Its high time Eternia did their part to help Etheria. We have an alliance with them for that very reason. I will prepare the supplies myself and find a new bag, which I know we have in the equipment lockers. It's similar to the one you carry and will be just the thing she needs." Duncan assured him. "Why do you sound troubled??"  
"You two weren't the only ones who were late so I don't think there was a problem. It was nice to have a visit rather than something serious going on, it was too bad I had to leave earlier than you did, missed all the 'fun' " He-Man paused to check on his sister again.   
She was sleeping soundly. 'Let's hope she's not plagued with a nightmare again. That's the last thing she's going to need right now.' He covered her with a blanket before returning to his conversation.   
"Everything about Hordak troubles me. It will take too long to update you over the com; it's been a long eighteen hours. When you and Father tell me old stories you make it seem so easy; but I doubt that was your intention since it isn't." He-Man replied avoiding his question.   
"But that's not what's troubling me. It's Shyarah. When she saw me she gave me a look; a look I've only seen once before. It was one of the reasons I insisted she stay and recover shortly after I brought her home but now I'm not too sure that I'll have much luck if I convince her to do the same thing again. She's exhausted, burnt out and in much need of a vacation; which as you've mentioned is long overdue. She needs medical treatment soon."  
"Fun? Is that what she called it? I was looking forward to her visit just as much as you were but Hordak causes trouble. I hate to say this but your sister is a lot like you in that way. But you have people around you to take over for you, she doesn't. People don't trust her not because of her expertize they don't trust her because of lies. It was once said that females were bad luck on the battle field. You and I both know those are irrelevant views now, and if they want to free their planet everyone has to do their fair share. There are several reasons your sister stayed for the four years she did.' He paused trying to find the right word."One was to re-establish the bond she had with you and get herself ready to take on the same powers you had. Princess Adora had to do the same thing with her family and home world. But we can worry about that later. Your mother has been worried about you for hours. She's been in the library trying to track down information on that spell she told you about however it may have been lost or left behind; even archived." His mentor admitted.   
"The one thing I've always been thankful for is you're stronger when you're together. You have a bond very few people have. From what I saw the rebellion is taking advantage of her help, not trying to do it for themselves. There may come a time where you need help, she will come in an instant without question on whether the rebellion is okay on their own. You're more important in her eyes. She had to make a very difficult choice and though it was the right one, her heart was broken when she realized the rebellion would not get along without her for much longer. Make sure she knows she shouldn't be embarrassed; I'm very proud. So is Dekker. But remember a great leap forward often requires several steps back. You two may not see it now, but eventually Hordak will fail at his task and give up as he did each and every time we've dealt with him here. There were times when we didn't know it would ever end, but it did. But she's not going to be able to do it alone. Nobody could. The rebellion is going to have to wake up and smell the coffee eventually. And what I mean by that is---"  
"I know; I've heard Marlena say that offen enough. They have to realize that regardless of what they think of her she's there to help but they have to do their part too. She believes she failed you after the way the rebellion treated you while you were there. But I know what you'd say 'you did no such thing.' She doesn't believe me. But that's not why I'm worried. She hasn't been sleeping; the last time she had a full nights rest was the night you shooed her off to bed. Since you left she's been on guard duty for the last few nights plagued by nightmares. Even when she does someone comes to get her or tells her off as if she's a child disobeying a parent's instruction. She's on the verge of burn out, her patience is all but gone and she's homesick. She's in pain Duncan and I can't do anything about it especially if she's going to deny it."   
"I know. I was worried that it might be the case. My instincts told me not to leave but I had no choice." Duncan paused wondering what her brother knew, and what details he should give him." I've seen it myself. You may want to get her home. She has been for some time. If she doesn't get some help soon, and I don't mean just from you---."  
"I know Duncan. I figure she was injured a few days ago, but has not had time to do anything about it. She told me she was poisoned several times; so many times she lost track. You were right it's the reason I've had a knot in my stomach. I didn't want to go either. Each time I have to leave her it doesn't get any easier. I didn't know it till I saw her. I'll update you in person. She needs more medical attention than I can give her with the supplies I have. And she needs a break. Bad."  
"I was afraid you were going to say that. I admit when Dekker and I were visiting she looked as if she hadn't slept in days, but I wasn't about to bring it up with her. It's one thing for you to tell her about those sort of things, but unlike you I'm not related, regardless of what you tell me. I don't know what she'd do if her old mentor gives her a suggestion to go lie down before she fell down. It worked once, but a second time highly unlikely. She did knowing that I'd take over for her but she doesn't have anyone; other than those who visit briefly. Oh and despite my efforts your mother is blaming herself for not knowing more about that spell and being able to control the portal so you didn't end up where you did." His mentor assured him.   
"You wouldn't by chance know where you are would you? It will be a great help getting you out of there. We have a map, you don't."  
"That's what I was afraid of. All I know is her older spell books may be stored in boxes somewhere. I know she couldn't part with them. Can you assure her we're together; we'll be fine. I can't help her find them when I'm off world. Perhaps try the library, maybe in one of the storage rooms. I have other things demanding my attention."   
"I'll do my best but I don't think she'll be assured until she sees you for yourself. Maybe I can help her look and keep her mind occupied for a while."  
"That's all you can do sometimes. I knew she'd be worried but I didn't think she'd be that worried." He paused as he pulled the blanket back over his sister she stirred but didn't awaken and laid her cloak over hear for extra warmth.   
She hadn't been kidding when she said it got cold during the night and they could not like a fire with a hunting party after them. Static crackled over the com link and He-Man could hear Duncan talking but was so focused on his sister before he returned to his mentor's question.   
"I know very little about the area. These caves are on what's called Dante's Peak in a cliff that's not too far from the Etheriaum minds. Fortunately I had my scanner programed to find the caves so it wasn't that difficult. On that same note I'd like to get some devices to my sister too. She certainly could use some. And the path is quite tight to get to the entrance. It took us almost fifteen minutes to manover it and I didn't have time to find a different way through; if there is another way in we didn't have time to find it. We had to take cover; fast. "   
"Noted." Duncan said. "The last time I saw her I saw exhaustion and burn out but I didn't mention it to her. I didn't have time to get into an argument especially with people watching. I don't know what people would think if Etheria's champion got into an argument with her old teacher. I don't think I'd be the one who was victorious in that argument. Teela's used to it and while I'm her father. And with your sister I don't really feel it's my place to do that anymore; especially when she does know what she's doing. But it still didn't make it any easier having to watch her go through what she does. Her leadership skills are something to be admired though. I just wish she had an easier time."   
"I know. I've been trying to prevent myself from getting into an argument myself. What Ididn't tell you was we go into an argument and she left in a huff. To make a long story short."  
'Let me geuss she was killed before you were able to clear the air.' His mentor finished.   
"Yeah. And it seems she had the same dream but in reverse."  
'Shadow weaver's using your bond to separate you. She knows that if you were to get into a big enough argument she could use that to her advantage. Its not suprising that you didn't want talk about it. Worry about the here and now, not stories of the past. Remember sometimes accepting help is harder than giving it."  
"Yes Duncan. Why did the old tradition about women in combat come to pass anyways? We have been meaning to get Shyarah armor for months, but the King won't stand for it."  
"I don't know lad. But let's just say for a minute I once believed them until I was beaten up by a young woman that I grew up with and learned otherwise very quickly. And I am not talking about my daughter either.  
"I know who you're talking about.I think.  
"You might not. She was captian before you were. Then there was your sister as well." Duncan confessed, "It's lucky you're close enough to sense that she needs you."  
"I can't help but think it would be easier if I was here all the time, but that won't ever happen. But for now I'm here, and I know you can handle things while I'm gone; you always do. After the last skirmish with Skeletor I believe he has more than just me to fear now. You saw how fast he retreated when Father wasn't fazed by his magic. One of us; possibly me will be staying on guard, but I have no idea how much longer I can keep my eyes open."  
''I know lad. He was very lucky that he could reflect that magic. I had no idea he could. But I seem to forget Hordak is the reason Skeletor has his magic; therefore I doubt there's much difference. It took everything I had not to look back and stay for another few days. I don't know what that would have done but at least she would have had the help she desperately needs. Stay where you are. Remember some poisons will be immune to your powers. The poison knocked you off balance. You can't blame yourself. You have the advantages your sister does not. I didn't want to mention it to her in front of others but I think she's burnt out. Her tempers shot and if she doesn't get a break I don't want to think what might happen."   
"I know. She has a lot of frustrations; I don't understand why people are treating her differently but it's not fair. There are people who support her but they're afraid to vocalize it as Glimmer doesn't support her being here. Let's just say my job as her older brother isn't any easier. I can't do anything about it, even if I want to. There isn't much I can do even if I'm a leader. Angella made me a leader shortly after we rescued her, knowing that having someone with my skill could come in handy but I have too much to worry about on Eternia. And to prevent us from getting into our usual fight I compromised in saying that I wouldn't take over as leader unless there was a need for it and she could do the same on Eternia. Same deal we had when she lived there. I am planning on bringing her home for a much needed vacation."  
"Sounds fair to me. There might be a time when you'd have to divide the power; however I also see it being ideal since two heads are better than one. You might be able to get out of a situation when she can't. There are very few things the two of you get into an argument about lad and using her powers on you is one of them. She had no choice in the matter. Maybe she knew something you didn't. She has dealt with Hordak a lot longer than you have, and she was his prisoner. It's possible that she could have learned somethings from that horrible experience. It wasn't as if she could break out of there either, her whole purpose of being there was to protect Adora. If you hadn't done what you did when the right time came---."  
Duncan paused and swallowed hard. Just the thought of what would happen made him sick.   
"I know." He-Man knew like himself his mentor was watching what he said and had the ability to read between the lines. "The only thing I remember about that one time she used them after father disappeared was waking up with her at my beside and finding out from Mek day's later she donated ten units of blood to save my life. I must have lost a lot to require that much but I can't for the life of me remember what happened; that's possibly for my benefit. It doesn't make it any easier. It just brings back the memory of almost losing her. You know what it almost did to her once. She blames herself for even suggesting the idea; she doesn't even like fishing."   
"I know.She did it to spend time with you. You'd do almost anything to spend time with her even give up fishing with your friends. I know because I had the honor of watching the two of you grow up. You didn't lose her. And you won't. Stay put. I'll update your father and get you out."  
"We're not going anywhere unless the troopers find us again; and the cave is hidden from view. I don't think I'll—either of us will be able to move very fast."  
"Hopefully they're not smart enough to know where to look. If you do, keep your beacon on and stay in sight of your sister.If Shadow Weaver can sense that you've been weaken she might take a chance to ambush you. You might want to concider taking watch just in case for as long as you can. It may be awhile before we can get there." Duncan advised.   
"I intend to. When you're the only one she can count on you kick yourself hard when she gets hurt because you're not there. We've already been separated once; neither of us is planning on letting it happen again. Not that it was the plan in the first place. The troopers ambushed us, and two against a double squad of troopers isn't exactly easy to defeat when you're exhausted."  
"I can't imagine what you two have gone through, well I suppose I can but I don't remember having to deal with Hordak's troopers for eighteen hours straight but times have changed. Your mother has been watching for a few hours at least. If it was easy the rebels wouldn't need her help. If there is one thing I've learned from Hordak it's always have backup plans. We didn't have the gadgets you do now, that's why I made them. I wanted to give the next generation the advantage and while I had hoped there wasn't a need for it I promised myself I'd make sure you had the tools for that day when it came. But Hordak has learned from his past mistakes, and I doubt he's going to let you off easy. I knew something big would happen but I didn't think it would take you eighteen hours. The important thing right now is you're both okay.''  
"I have enough experience with him now to know what's going to happen; there's only been a few times where I had no idea what I was walking into and today was one of those times. You were right to tell me to go over prepared. Hordak seems to always have a some sort of trick up his sleeve but I don't honestly think this is the main plan; his troopers' job was to ware us out and by doing that have us separated so whatever Hordak is planning in to place. Without the new toy's you gave me the other day we wouldn't have been able to get far enough ahead of them to get to this cave. Shyarah needs them; I told her you're working on new 'toys' meant for her but I haven't told her anything about them other then you've been eager to give them to her in person. As unpractictable as Hordak is sometimes there isn't a way to do that. Although we're the new generation, he has more toys then he once did. And someone working for him got his hands on one of your old tools for training; the stim darts you've been looking for. If I had only asked my father more about the Horde Wars maybe I'd be better equipped but I know how painful certain memories are for him. I've never been able to do that to either of you."   
"I may not be able to talk for your father however I can talk for myself. If there is something we can tell you about the wars that might help you, just ask. You two may have a history major but you weren't born yet, and for some reason there are rumors going around now about the possibility that the wars didn't actually happen. They did. I know I was there."  
"You've told me stories Duncan. Stories I've never believed were made up. I don't think anyone could make those stories up unless they've lived it."

"They can't." Duncan agreed. "We both promised ourselves if the evil forces returned and threatened our world again we'd make sure you had the abilities and know how long before you had to take the reins by the horns if you know what I mean. We didn't tell you the stories when you were younger because we didn't feel you were old enough, now you are. I can tell you he lost a lot of good people including his brother; but that's a story for when I see you in person. Its not a good idea to talk for this long on an unsecured line."   
Static crackled as Duncan thought for a moment.   
"We'll have a chance to share stories later especially if I can convince that sister of mine to come home with me and take a much needed vacation; which could be more difficult than it is for me since she's running on empty- mostly adrenaline. No wonder she's so tired. Just be careful. Hordak's not the same person you took on all those years ago."   
"I know he's not. I've dealt with him before remember? When your sister was still on Etheria. You might have a better chance getting to us. That is if you can move."  
"All depends on how long it takes you to get here. I'll do my best. I have to admit I am not feeling like myself Duncan. I was hit not only with a knife, but with a stim dart; the ones you had go missing about twelve or so years ago now."  
"Anyone in your position would be exhausted lad. You can't be at your best without sleep, and between the two of you neither of you have had a decent night's sleep in days. There's more than one side to a mountain therefore if needed we'll improvise. It's worked in the past. Eat something and stay hydrated. I'll test the samples you sent me and in the lab at Greyskull it will take several hours for my equitement to work its magic.. We'll share stories later. I'll signal you.''  
"Alright, sounds like a plan. We don't have much water left but we'll manage. See you soon."


	10. Chapter 10

He-Man replaced the device, stretched – and ending with a yawn before sitting back down on the sand floor of their temporary hidden sanctuary. He smiled down at his sister.   
"Seems like your idea was the perfect solution sis. Duncan praised you for remembering something I didn't. He and father had been working for several hours. It turns out I wasn't the only one having problems getting through something blocked the signal therefore it took longer to get a hold of me then he had hoped and it seems a certain mother of ours is mad at herself for losing control of the portal, even if I knew that it wasn't her doing."  
"I certainly don't know how I thought of it, but I'm glad I did. Was he being blocked too? "   
His sister's question snapped him back into reality. "Yeah. He was. He knows I'm not known to be out of contact for that however we now know it wasn't my intention. He didn't hear any of my transmission on the usual frequency however once we both put ourselves in the others shoes we realized the best thing to do was to go on the older frequency; something that was your idea not mine and try getting though not with words but with code. Until he strengthened the signal he didn't see the pattern being anything but static therefore he matched the signal and we were able to make contact. Hordak will never know what hit him."  
"I had no idea the communicator works from such a long distance. What caused the blockage?"  
"Duncan didn't say. But if I were to guess it was possibly an electromagnet field. Too complicated for me to explain it since I barely understand it myself. All I know is it's not the first time we've had to deal with one. And even if I try to explain it Duncan would be a much better person to explain it in terms you can understand." He took a long sip of water. And handed the com to his sister. "This is a long range communicator; Duncan just put together this week. But it's much more than that. It's also a beacon in case someone needs to find me ASAP. And it can be used as a tracker; it's the way I found you while we were separated. It's one of the best devices he's put together, but he's never used it off world; until now. He was thrilled to find that he got in contact." He-Man explained. "He's done tests, preparing for something like this and it just so happened he was tinkering with it the other night. It works like a charm. It would have taken me hours to find you without it. I'm sure he can put together another one. He has the plans for it. Duncan already connected to the communication devices at Greyskull which was what he and father were using to attempt to get through to us." He smiled turning back to his sister. " I sent him the samples of all of the toxins and he's confident he can find a way to treat it without risking your life. You okay? It seemed like fell asleep while I was talking to Duncan. I thought you passed out but you were sleeping. "  
"Did I?" She questioned. "It seems like I'm a lot more exhusted than I've let myself to believe. I apologize if I scared you. Again. It won't happen ag--"  
"Relax." Her brother said cutting her off mid sentence. He knew why she was doing this. Every time she tried to sit down someone told her off, and she felt that he was doing the same, although he wasn't he knew more about what was going on with the rebellion then they did. "Stop beating yourself up for taking a break sis. You've earned it. How you kept up with me with very little sleep is beyond me. Your power can stretch so far. For your personal and mental well being you have to have the monthly breaks. It's very easy to snap without one. I've never done it, but I know people who have. This is the very reason you need a sounding board and help; full time help. You can't be expected to do everything by yourself.The next time I see that guy I am going to have a few words with him. And if I have to I will step up as a leader, and he's not going to know what hit him when I do. I have never had to do with with the masters, however I have this feeling you're going to need an extra boost of authority. You have plenty of it yourself but it seems like Bow's taking advantage of something and he's soon going to realize he's messed with the wrong person." Her brother replied keeping his concerns to himself.   
"I've tried everything I can think of to get them to listen to me, but nothing I'm doing is fazing them. I know several people who have retired and made sure they don't ever have to go back; Sunder's one of them. He's told me several times that he will help whenever needed but he'd rather not. We've only needed him once, and he had no choice in the matter. He and Loni; Adora's best friend and Sunder's sister live in the outskirts of Whispering Woods. He does recon for us when needed but he tries to stay out of the fight as much as possible. He knows what happened to Adora more than anyone, and he knows how much she wants Blade back; his brother. He's tried several times to try and talk him down but it didn't work regardless of his efforts. I suppose I didn't realize how tired I was until I actually laid down."  
She pulled the cloak tighter around her shoulders. "Is Duncan worried?"  
"Yes, he's worried about you; not unusual. He's been concerned about you since the archery competition. It's not your fault; you just have to do everything because nobody knows how. But when I'm here you don't have to do everything; as I said you can't. Nobody should expect you too. The rebellion is going to have to fight their own battles for once especially if you're not able to be there for some reason." He replied. "I know enough about poisons now from the years I've been dealing with Skeletor to know if something's not right. Skeletor's gift feels like you're being electrocuted. Hordak has gift of his own which I've learned recently, but I wouldn't have changed my actions for the world. You said it yourself you've been poisoned multiple times. I have no idea how you're walking." He paused looking deep into his sister's eyes trying to see if she was hiding something. "You alright?" He swallowed hoping that his earlier concerns were just concerns and nothing to worryabout.  
"Other than a throbbing pain behind my eyes from a headache I've had since this morning, I'm okay. It hasn't been long enough for the poison to spread yet; you have up to seventy two hours but it's usually slow and painful the dizyness has finally faded."  
"But that doesn't make me feel any better sis." He handed her the water bottle hoping his reassurance was enough. "But the main reasons for your headache is probably not related to the poison; stress, not being able to take a break in six months, and not getting antiquate sleep or nutrition. It's the reason your patience is wearing thin. You're overdue for a visit home. Duncan was worried; he likes having you home as much as I do if not more. He programed his data pad to remind him that you were coming home and promised to be there when I met you, but he came back disappointed. An hour later I find him looking through an old album of pictures he collected when we were growing up. He once told me you were a much better Captain of the Guard then Teela is now. I agree. And it has nothing to do with the fact you're my sister either. Or the fact that you were able to beat Duncan at his own game without him letting you."  
"Uh huh. And now I have to deal with Duncan's daughter who has never liked the fact that I was reinstated as captain. Is that because I can read your mind, or know better than to mess with you when you're angry?" His sister smiled accepting the bottle with a smile and took a long drink. "I never imagined I'd be able to do that."

"Neither did he but you did, and he knows you can handle anything set before you sis.Teela just doesn't like change. She's listening to the king more than she's listening to her own father, who in turn will and has made the final decision until the day he sees fit to change it. The king has no power with regards to the guards, Duncan does. Dekker did before that, and he never liked Dekker. She's not a captain yet, she's not even an officer. And she won't be until she learns the rules. Duncan's best advice was that it's harder to accept help then offer it and although not everyone is denying your help they can't accept in without fearing Glimmer and Bow. I believe they've threatened the people that if they turn their backs on them they'll stop protecting them or turn them away from the rebel's camp. I can't tell you why they're doing it but its probably to manipulating those who are weaker than they are. You're on the verge of burn out. You need to act as a team, and the rebellion isn't doing that; with anyone. That's why you had all the casualties you had and why you had to take the brunt of the blasts. Duncan and Dekker are really good at retelling these sorts of stories and I wish I had been able to stay for longer than I did."  
"You might be right. It's true, for some reason; which I haven't figured out as of yet I have been forced to do everything and its weighting me down more than I'm likely to admit. I've tried to take a day off it's not always that easy. You know what happened the last time I went home."  
He-Man nodded grimly. "I do. And to ease your mind I managed to get a message to Granamyr. It's an open ended visit; he knows how much time you have at home. Very little."  
"I've met Granamyr or at least the one who lived in the past. If he's anything like he is now I'd be thrilled to meet him. You've wanted to give me a driving lesson for years but couldn't for one reason or another. It could be for my benefit."  
"Hey. I'm not that bad at driving; I'm certified to teach my own sister. I've never purposely crashed."   
"That's not what I've heard." She paused, regretting her words. "I'm only teasing. I just mean I'd never want to make Swifty jealous if I drive a vehicle instead of ride him."  
"I know. Teela however has yet to pass the first series of tests. You can pilot a sky spinner and a hydro ship so you can drive a wind raider no problem. I'm sure he'd appreciate the fact you know how to pilot a vehicle if he's unavailable. His speed is a valuable resource, as is Battle Cat's but their just as volarable to injury as we are. And if that happens you're on your own because you don't have access to other vehicles the way I do." Her brother said.   
"As for Granamyr you may have mentioned it in one of your letters, but it may have slipped my mind. It would be nice if I had more time to actually write a decent sized letter, but I don't. However I have never been the best correspondent so you get more than one letter when I send it. Your unexpected visit didn't change anything. Although from what he's told me things would have been worse off had he not once formed the alliance with a human champion; our father."   
"I'm not the best corospondent either, however for the moment it’s the only way we can keep updated. From what I've read dragon scales, teeth and even their skin are valuable. It's the unicorn horn that's a pretty penny. I assured him you're against hunting; unless you have no choice in the matter and you certainly would not come after a dragon. The only human's he trusts at the moment is Duncan, Father, Mek and I. Teela went with us once when I first met him however she was very rude to him, and despite my warnings she didn't listen. Her father was in danger and while I understood I couldn't do what she promised I'd do; she told Granamyr I'd do anything telling him that I'd destroy a tree that's been living in the exact same spot for 1000 years or more wasn't something I was willing to do. It was a unique tree, it talked. From what I learned there was a spirit who bonded with the tree and became the forest guardian with the help of an elf sorcerer. It's a long story; you might even have to see it to believe it. I didn't know it was a test at the time I know now. It's a long story. Granamyr understood; and later told me he'd never consider cutting down a tree that's been living longer than he has but he had to make sure I was trust worthy. I passed; he was pretty impressed with my patience. Teela not surprisingly failed. She hasn't been allowed to see him since. But the last time I went to see him he extended an invitation to you. I guess he either knew about your return or I spoke about you enough for him to think you're trust worth; or it could be that he knows a lot about a person even if he's never met I don't think it has anything to do with the fact that you accidently went back in time and met him years ago though. And he understands why you had to cancel; it's an open invite."   
"Really? Most of the beings around here don't trust humans either, but Dragons are very powerful creatures, they deserve the respect. I've met the 'Unicorn King' and a 'Troll King' both of whom does not trust humans for the same reasons. Bow was extremely rude to the troll king's aide who had come to get me about some problem showed little respect therefore we almost lost the alliance we had with the troll wizard had I not negotiated an alliance. It took ten days, and a lot of patience. I couldn't have done it without Duncan or Dekker though The Unicorn King didn't trust me at first only to realize I was the one who saved Swifty. I'm the only one he trusts."  
"That's right. Duncan told me what I had missed, and that you did all of the talking, he and Dekker just came a long for the ride. Besides you knew what you were doing. Bow and Glimmer just want you to lose the alliances you've made this year so all your hard work is for nothing. But it won't be. In the end, you'll have the victory, and they'll have nothing. If I remember correctly you found Swifty caught in some barbed wire his wing badly injured. And when I found him Battle Cat was caught in a hunter's trap, in fact seeing it made you collapse. You hate seeing animals in pain; always have. That's why you're against fishing and hunting when there's another way to get food. There were times when there was no other choice but you understood. You watched father carefully and although it broke your heart you knew it had to be done because if he didn't, we'd go hungry. I didn't know much about unicorns, still don't; but I do know without their wing they don't survive. Flying is how they are able to get away from their enemies. And typically they can't run all that fast. Swifty is special, he's been given magical powers and has the ability to speak; he didn't get that until we moved. But you made a bond with him, just as I did with Battle Cat, which made you a very powerful team."  
"That's right. You and Father made me go on that trip now that I think about it. We found Battle Cat and Swift Wind during the same time."  
"We made you? That's certainly not the way I remember it. But seriously neither father, Duncan or I would force you into something you didn't want to do. You begged Father to let you come, and he did. But you were bored until you decided to come hiking with me, and that's when we found Battle Cat and Swifty. You had no doubt you could help him, just like you helped a certain tiger; regardless of your fear. Both are rare creatures, and endangered. Battle Cat wouldn't have trusted you, had you not put the same trust in him. He doesn't let just any one ride him; nor does Swifty."   
"Why am I so special? Battle Cat doesn't trust just anyone. Bow tried to ride him once and ended up flat on his butt when he was bucked off, regardless of my warnings. I told him he doesn't trust anyone but a few people to ride him but no, he didn't listen. "   
"I know he doesn't. I've seen that with my two eyes. He tried the same thing with Battle Cat when we first met, instantly he was bucked off. If things were any different he would be with me, but I didn't take the time to wake him knowing how exhausted he actually was. I don't think he would have been up to it either, regardless of the fact he may have known you needed him."   
He-Man agreed. "He trusts you; without you he wouldn't have survived. Granamyr trusts my judgement. I am the only human his kind has trusted in several years. He tried to trust a human once but they ended up betraying him and killed some of his family. You're my sister. I can't stop bragging about all the good you've done here. Marlena's impressed every time I see her she asks me how her daughter is doing. All she wants to do is give her a hug. I assure her I'm pretty sure her daughter wants to do the same thing as does her granddaughter. However King Randor still thinks Adora should be under their protection not yours. I figure she's safer where she is especially when she doesn't want to see her father. And I for one don't blame her."  
"Talk about praise at its finest. I've only met one dragon, and he's scared of his own shadow. That certainly doesn't describe Granamyr at all; at least from what you've described in your letters. But meeting him would be an honor I'm sure. If we can ever do it without canceling. "  
"We will, eventually." He-Man assured her. "Why don't you try to sleep? You're going to need it." He tossed her a blanket.  
Her eyes widened as she accepted the blanket, "One of us is going to have to stay on watch --"   
"You're not in any condition to stay on watch sis. As I said you can't do everything. Let me help." Her brother said, taking the words right out of her mouth. "I'm alright; thanks to you." He continued. This was the one time he could use his older brother status. "You're exhausted. You haven't slept for--- I don't know a few days at least; if not more. I watched you collapse. That poison is doing more harm then you're likely to admit."  
"Alright you win. Apparently I can't hide anything from you. I could never argue when you had that big brother mode on."   
"It's always worked to my advantage. I just know what it could do if it hasn't already."  
"I'm trying very hard not to snap at you when there's no reason for it."  
"I know. When your patience is at the breaking point it's hard not to; and just by knowing this I wouldn't blame you if you did. What I'd suggest is for you to get some rest. I'll wake you in a few hours if help hasn't come yet."   
When she didn't reply he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder only to realize she had taken his advice. Pulling a blanket out of his pack he rolled it up and slipped it under her neck knowing if she didn't have some sort of support she'd be a sore puppy when she woke up; he spoke from experience. He then pulled her cloak and added it to her bed roll."Sweet dreams sis."   
After making sure she was breathing comfortably and at no risk of falling unconscious thanks to a possible concussion he relaxed and went into his mode of watch, something he had done time and time again on Eternia. But this time was different; much different. The silence was unsettling. Ussually he had Battle cat's deep breathing to keep him awake but this time, he had nothing. Although the posion had not taken as much out on him as ithad hissister, he soon found himself unable to keep his eye open much longer and collaped next to his sister  
***  
She-Ra didn't know how much time had passed since she fell asleep but when she awoke to find her brother unmoving she realized something wasn't right. When she got to her brother's side, she shook him. 'Why didn't he wake me if he couldn't keep his eyes open?' she wondered. 'Unless. Please don't tell me you passed out.'  
"Come on. It's time to wake up." When he didn't respond her tone became more insistent. "Come on. Wake up. Don't do this to me now. Wake up." She laid a pair of fingers on his neck to check his pulse and found it was strong.  
He heard a woman's soft voice whispering in the distance. Then a wave of comfort enveloped him and he knew the blissful calm of nothingness again.   
He-Man slowly pulled away from the dark arms of oblivion which wanted to keep him in their embrace. A low moan caught her attention and he slowly blinked awake.   
"Shyarah?" Low and raspy, his voice, nonetheless, was the sweetest thing she'd ever heard. "I really thought I was dreaming. But this is no dream."  
"No it's not." His sister replied bleakly. "Thank the ancients we were together this time. I was beginning to think you had passed out; like you had in my dream. But regardless of what I did, you wouldn't wake up; that's when I had felt you die and thankfully I woke up screaming again."  
By the feel of sand beneath him, and the gentle splash of water from the nearby water fall, he knew he was no longer in the clearing where they'd been attacked. He cautiously moved his limbs, assessing any injuries.   
A dull throb behind his eyes beat in time with his heart. He groaned upon realizing his sister had awakened before he had. He hadn't planned on falling asleep but it happened. As his eyes adjusted to the light it was only then He-Man realized what had been happening over the last few hours wasn't a dream, it was real.   
He felt a hand on his cheek and blinked open his eyes, catching the surprise and deep-seated worry in his sister's gaze. They were both light sleepers when they had to be; like now, by necessity but now was not the time to fall asleep on the job, not that he had planned too.  
"No. I'm alright. But I'm confused. If you woke up screaming why couldn't I wake up? I'm sorry sis. It was almost as if I was locked up in a dream, and couldn't pull myself out in order to confort you." He pulled her close to him realizing what she was referring to; nearly a month ago in the mine he had been trapped, and fallen unconscious still holding up the cave. That triggered a flashback for her finding out from one of the villagers that he was still inside, possibly hurt, possibly unconscious. "I was more exhausted than I was led to believe."   
"No, if you were 'locked in that dream' it's more than just exhaustion. It’s the spell. It's more powerful here then it is on Eternia."  
"True. But that doesn't make me feel any better; it's never happened before." He looked around realizing their predicament wasn't just a bad dream this time. "How long was I sleeping?" He knew out of habit his sister would have one ear open and be able to jump at the slightest of movements. It was an instinct she had developed at a young age and prevented him from planning any sort of surprise party because of that.  
"Not long. Maybe an hour or two at the most. You fought hard, with no rest, sixteen hours is the longest Hordak's put up a fight. I don't know how you were able to keep it up. I don't know how I kept it up but I couldn't let you handle it on your own. I've done that and it's not fun. Usually I end up calling you but nothing like that has ever happened; five hours yes, certainly not more than that until now." She-Ra said, struggling to keep her voice even.   
He had often told her that it was his job for him to worry about her, not the other way around. But that didn't mean she had to like it. She always worried about him it was one of her traits. It irked her when men insisted she take care of herself and let them take care of the 'heavy lifting' when in the end she was forced to take over.   
Her father's guards once did the same thing all the time, but thankfully nobody in her family including Duncan believed the old traditions about women in combat. Most of the rebellion did. But this was her brother. Although he was a member and even a leader of the rebellion when there was a need for it, he knew she was more than capable. But sometimes she didn't believe that she was.   
She often recalled when she was growing up, preparing for whatever sort of destiny she would have when the time came, however it was not that easy; certainly not as easy as she thought it would be. When the instructors made the training so easy, it was like she wasn't accomplishing anything and in reality they did so because they believed that women shouldn't do that sort of combat training.  
She would not be alive today without that training her brother had fought so hard to allow her to have; under the direction of Duncan, not the instructors who were also the guards. Although he had confessed to her that he had never trained a female before, he was honored. Without his instruction she would not be able to take on Hordak on a regular basis even though she held the full portion of Greyskull's power which gave her additional skills and powers it made her feel a lot better about having to take him on. But it hadn't been easy. Most of the rebellion didn't feel that a female belonged on the battle field and while a group of people were honored to have her help. King Randor used to believe the same thing during her short career as captain. She had proven herself; at least to some people.   
"You only call upon me when there's no other option sis. And regardless of what other people may have told you or will tell you I don't mind one bit. I'd rather you send for me then have you injured because you didn't have the help that you require during something big. But even so sometimes there isn't time." Her brother reminded her. "I don't know how I did it either, but one thing I do know it helped knowing I wasn't alone. Something is going to happen; I'd rather be prepared for it than sorry."   
"Agreed." Her eyes met his gaze frowning. "You're shaking." From her pack she pulled a blanket and covered him with it. His face pale and drawn made the circles beneath his eyes stand out even further. She noticed the sheen of sweat and trembling of his limbs "Are you alright?"  
She racked her mind of what could cause him to shake like that, an allergic reaction? Shock? His injury? The poison? Altitude sickness? The one thing neither of them knew how long they could stay up here without getting the symptoms. She kept one eye on her sibling and the other on her surroundings, while rifling her memories for any remedies she could use to help. She had herbs for cleansing wounds and reducing fevers, drawing out toxins all which grew in great quantities back on Eternia thanks to her father's skills, skills he had passed down to her. Her brother had taken a medical aprentiship when he was seventeen.   
Her sword could quickly turn into any number of things, including an oxygen mask, and both kept medication in their kit used to prevent the onset side effects of mountain sickness. But she hoped that it wouldn't come to that. She also had another alternative; one her brother would do everything in his power to prevent her from using. And he had several times already. She ran a tentative hand over the wound site.   
"You just can't catch a break, can you?" She tried to tease.  
"Quite the opposite, actually. I've been damn lucky."  
She-Ra nodded and wrapped her hand around his shoulders. "Then what—?"   
He looked into her eyes realizing she had no idea what had really happened when he had been found asleep. Very few people knew he had taken on the full portion of Greyskull's powers. But if the powers wasn't relinquished within a few days this was what happened. Shouldering the weight of the full powers of Greyskull for as long as he had, a total of six days had caused what was known as adrenaline withdrawal. It wasn't a life threating condition however as the levels of power started to stabilize he had side effects that resulted in exhaustion, fatigue and trembling.   
"This isn't the way I was planning on telling you." Her brother said swallowing.  
It just took a minute for her to realize what he was referring too. She swallowed hard. "Adrenaline withdrawal?"   
"Among other things, yes." He wondered how she could have known although he figured she didn't know much about it. She closed her eyes briefly trying to remember what she was told. She recalled their mentor telling her when she asked what she could do. "How did you know? I don't recall telling you about it."  
"You didn't. Duncan mentioned it. I'm sure he would have gone into more detail if there was some where private to talk but it seemed we were interrupted by a certain purple haired princess every five seconds. I wasn't exactly in the mood to deal with her Duncan pulled me aside while Dekker went to see what Glimmer needed. Glimmer was not happy about it but I told her I had other things I had to do and assured her that Dekker was quite capable of handling whatever she needed. She hasn't listened to me since. Not that she ever has."  
"I bet Glimmer wasn't too happy about that. If I could have been there five minutes prior I could have given you my take on the subject. Falling asleep the way happens during the first stages. We can talk more about that later. Just have to be careful about what I say just in case."   
Keeping her own advice in the back of her mind She-Ra looked into her brother's eyes, "I guess Duncan saw the same symptoms in me when he told me—ordered me to go lie down for a few hours. It certainly did help a lot. And he is an amazing leader. I wish they could be here permeantly but they have a job to do on Etheria, and I don't think it would be fair to you. What can I do? Duncan may have told me what it was, and it's obvious what's it's caused by however he never did tell me what you could do about it."   
"I know they promised to be back, but I'm sure we can figure out something to provide more help. I just haven't figured out how to do that exactly yet." She knew the answer but her brother may have something he did to elevate the symptoms. He shook his head trying to watch what he said as he explained, "There's not a lot you can do. It has to play itself out. It just can come on at the worst time. It's the reasons Prince Adam seems so lazy in the eyes of his father. If it ever happens to you, you'll likely to deal with the same symptoms. Then again you did say Duncan told you to go lie down when he saw the same symptoms in you didn't you? Trust me it does make a heck of a lot of difference but I can't risk explaining it to you now."  
"Let's just say with Duncan and Dekker in command of the rebellion I felt the weight of the world lifted I had to sleep for sixteen hours according to Casta. Duncan said if I had not awoken when I did; he'd worry. It's certainly nothing I've experienced before."  
He knew about her long nights sometimes and how she was forced to stay on guard all night relying on Casta or another trusted friend to look after Katelyn who had several friends in the area and parents who were Adora's allies.   
"That was the way I described the feeling too the first time it happened. Duncan made sure I slept the first few times it happened, and until everything rebalances things can't change." Her brother admitted making sure he watched what he said or how he said it. "I remember feeling the same fatigue too. It's not something you get used to overnight that's for sure."  
"I wouldn't be surprised if I'm feeling it now and just don't know it. It took a while but I did feel better. It took a few days before I was back to my old self again though. As long as you're okay. The last time it happened Casta told me to go lie down, before I fell down. The problem was Dekker and Duncan weren't there so I didn't have their um command presence therefore regardless of my fatigue I still had to deal with the troublemakers. That made it ten times worse. But it did seem as though someone told Casta what to look for."  
"Perhaps. I mean who knows maybe Casta knows more about it than she's willing to admit and her brother happens to be my best friend; and one of the few people who knows about it Adrenaline has a habit of hiding the symptoms and until it wears off you don't really notice unless you've felt the symptoms before. And yes the first time I felt it it was a dozy. With everything I had to deal with I didn't even notice until Duncan pulled me aside and told me what was happening. Don't worry; I've gotten used to it and in time you will too. I'm fine. It hasn't been the first time it's happened, however it's the first time I haven't been home when the symptoms hit. As much as I wanted to wake you, I didn't knowing you needed the sleep more than I did. I just didn't take into account other things." He-Man said watching his wording.   
He looked at the scanner checking for movement. Nothing. No troopers, no cronies, nobody. They were alone, in the most dangerous forest on Etheria, with a rescue team on the way. He hoped and prayed that nothing would go wrong.   
"If the symptoms get too bad, he recommends I 6+take a few days off to go fishing until everything balances out. I've done that several times over the years more so since Father's been back. Mek may have told her what to look for the last time he was visiting. King Randor thought I was hurt and was about to send me to the medical wing but Duncan said he'd take care of it. I trust him ten times more than I do any of the medical staff. And there is a few things he knows about me nobody but a few selected people do. You should find time to tell Adora."  
"So do I." His sister agreed returning her focus on Adora and having a much needed conversation with her. "When I figure out how exactly to do that I intend to. It's high time I tell her more about our history then we happen to be related to her godfather. She's been asking questions at the worst possible time. But I'm not worried about that right now." A quicksilver smile flashed across her face, "I thought I lost you. Don't scare me like that."  
"Never my intention." He searched her face, breathing a silent sigh of relief when he found no recriminations within her eyes.   
She sighed and squeezed his hand. "I know. You can't take chances with Hordak."  
"I know that. I promise; I learned the hard way the last time I took that demon on by myself. I'm not about to make that same mistake although I wouldn't call it a mistake either."  
"Leaving you alone coming back empty handed was my mistake. But you did save an entire village. That story even if it is six months old now still travels throughout the rebellion and every time I hear it it brings a smile to my face. You are the reason Mary invited us to dinner the last time you were here. She will never forget that."   
"No you weren't. Mary sees you a lot more than she sees me. Those people were counting on you. I stayed behind because they needed someone to protect them from Hordak, and I figured without me there Swifty would be able to get back to the rebel camp quicker then he would have with me there. Besides we couldn’t have left them alone anyways."  
She sighed realizing how she must have been sounding to her brother knowing she was on the verge of snapping for no real reason, "My patience is wearing thin and I apologize yet again. I'm trying not to take it out on you."  
"Well let's just say that is one of the best hero's welcomes I've ever had. It's not something I'm going to forget either. Although it isn't the first time I've rescued a child from a cave though. Although we were both much younger and it was a certain tiger that found you, not me." Her brother laughed slightly "So I've noticed. You don't have to keep apologizing sis. I know. It's okay. This is one of the reasons I've been worried about you. You do so much for others and get very little in return. All you really need is the trust that you're back is watched to prevent an ambush and a preventable injury. That isn't anything that either Bow or Glimmer understand. Duncan and Dekker could teach them that, but I'd think their efforts would be rejected again. I think the best thing to do is test them, go home with me, contact Casta or Madame only and see if they can handle something without you. That's your right because even you need to recharge. You can only do so much for these people. They have to learn there might be a time where you can't run to their aid because you're dealing with something at home."   
He had no idea how hard it was for her. Actually he did. She had worked so hard to get the abilities she had today yet nobody gave a damn. She was a fantastic leader; she had gained the respect of the royal guard within three months, yet for what? Nothing?  
"Why are you the only one who sees that? I can't be expected to drop everything I'm doing on Eternia and run back here to handle something that could have been handled without me?"  
"I can't answer that sis. But the one thing I do know is that if you don't get at least twelve hours of sleep soon; you may have a mental breakdown. That's one of the things both Dekker and Duncan noticed when they were here. I don't want you to end up in the infirmary again. You've been there enough already. For now though we wait. Duncan's going to get us out of here. I warned him about the traps. He said he'd update Father and they'll be here soon. You really need to come home for more than a day and a half this time; a week; two weeks at most, but I say as long as you need. You need time to recharge your batteries before you snap. And I have planned certain visits while you're there. I'm hoping it will be quiet for a few days, since we could both use the break."   
"I know." She pulled the blanket tightly around her shoulders in addition to her woolen cloak it was the only form of warmth they had, "I hope he gets here before someone else does; namely Hordak. I don't think we've seen the last of the troopers."   
"I have the same feeling sis. I'm confident that Duncan and Father will be here soon, He just has to update father and make a plan to figure out where we are exactly then they'll be here. They both know how to guard their thoughts, Father taught Duncan years ago. He knows what you're up against just as I do. They did survive the Horde Wars and the Great Unrest and any other wars or battles that came before that which weren't covered in the history courses. And although Duncan isn't related to either of us, I think he worries about you just as much as your parents and I do. I try to keep everyone updated as much as I can."  
"True. But Hordak has changed greatly since they dealt with him."  
"Yes, but I have no doubt you'll get him off this planet just like Father did. You wouldn't have been given the powers you have sis if you weren't capable. You are capable. You wouldn't have been able to fight off those spells of control or protect Adora if you weren't. And you won't be alone either. You'll always have the help when you need it. If the rebellion won't step up I will."  
"I wish the other members of the rebellion had your confidence in me because you can't always be here as much as you want to be. There is a planetary time difference and even you need sleep. Skeletor is a threat against Greyskull; your main priority is Eternia not Etheria." She-Ra said more to herself then to her brother.   
"True, but I've also had a duty to my sister first; long before Skeletor or Hordak."  
"You know I'll take the offer of a vacation. My last vacation was cut short because of a bogus emergency. The rebellion will have to handle it without me."   
"Some of them do sis, Bow and Glimmer have bullied them into believing otherwise,. Glimmer has to realize you're here to help and she has to stop believing what others may have told her. Going on a vacation will do you some good. It will show Glimmer and Bow you're a force not to be reckoned with. Keep your promise. And make up for the vacation that was cut short the last time you were home. You deserve it."   
In the end she shook her head, "That is tempting isn't it? Leaving Etheria and the rebellion. I was angry at the time. I just said to prove I didn't have to be here. But I can't just leave can I? The prophesy had me on Etheria whether I like it or not."   
"Yes and although I don't know the prophesy said word for word, I doubt it says you had to push yourself to the brink of exhaustion to fulfill it. All I know about the prophesy is that it didn't have us protecting the same planet. My advice, play their game; go on your word. Your last vacation was cut short because of something they could have handled without you. Take the time you need to recharge. Those people have to realize you can't do everything every time. There might be a time where I need your help. Just because I've been doing this longer than you have doesn't mean I don't need the help. And if there's one person I'd ask for it, it's my sister. That's the promise I made to you after I left remember? And while it hasn't happened as if yet that doesn't mean it won't. Besides I needed you to help break that spell right?"   
He sighed, closing his eyes, focusing his breathing so he wouldn't snap. At least one of them had to stay in control. "Sis, you're exhaustion may not be apparent to others, but it certainly is to me. Your eyes are blood shot from lack of sleep and your patience is all but gone. Duncan was deeply concerned when he realized you were overdue for your trip home. He knows what it could do; in fact he mentioned it a few days ago. He didn't know your vacation was cut short, until I told him and he was not at all pleased. He had hoped that regardless of the rebellions behavior they had actually picked up a thing or two from his visit; but they didn't. The only way you're going to get the rest you need is at home where there isn't anyone who will require you to get up at the crack of dawn or refuses to watch your back. Bow says that he's a warrior but he doesn't know anything about the warrior's code. 'Leave nobody behind.' Yet he didn't realize that you didn't come back to camp, and I doubt they ever came back for you. He's not a warrior. He just puts on an act to make it seem as though he knows what he's doing when he doesn't."  
"I couldn't have said it better myself. But my question is why would he do such a thing."   
"Pride. He believes that – and don't take this the wrong way women belong in the home with the exception of Glimmer and that men have the bigger muscle or so he believes can protect the home. But the way I see it he's just trying to make it seem to certain people that you're an outsider. He tried it with me when I was looking for you. But it didn't work on me. He may be a common archer but he doesn't know what he's doing therefore he pretends he's an expert on everything to hide that fact. The reason the rebels don't trust you is because Glimmer and Bow have told them it's their way or the high way meaning if you don't listen to us you don't get rebellion protection. These people need someone to protect them. There were old fashion beliefs that women couldn't handle the stress of battle and war but you have proved that theory wrong more times that I can count. You've handled yourself the majority of the time without me, and have done a lot of work in the fight to free Etheria. But I don't know of anywhere in the warriors code that you can't ask for help or take a much needed break. Everyone needs a few days to recharge. Your shoulders hold a lot of weight sis, and if you don't recharge it's going to be a lot more than you can handle. The rebellion is going to have to step up and I mean soon or you won't be able to come back. For some reason he's been led to believe that Eternian's are the ones who sent Hordak to Etheria but refuse to look up the proper history. Glimmer was once on board with your help she's no longer willing to accept it because of some rumors. Remember what father always told us; a rumor is only a person's way of finding his own version of the truth regardless of how it affects those who actually lived to tell the tale."   
"I know. Bow also mentioned it was Eternia who sent Hordak to Etheria in the first place."  
"That's one of the rumors I've heard too. It's not true. You have the same degree in history as I do, so you know what you're talking about; he doesn't. But he doesn't like it when people call him on his mistakes therefore he is trying to play the Mr.-Know-At-All. I saw that while he was participating in the competition, had I entered he would have seen what I can do, but I didn't for obvious reasons. You did very well, and it wasn't because I was there either. You just needed the confidence to actually show your stuff." He-Man assured her.   
"Yes, but having you there helped a little. That was the first time I had to do something like that when I wasn't home."  
"And although it may have been a bit daunting for you you didn't win because I was there sis. You won because you're a talented archer. I was a bit late, but I promised I'd be there. Besides the competition couldn't have started without the guest judges anyways. Duncan has talked none stop about that experience. Father's kicking himself for forgetting about it although he realizes now that he couldn't have gone anyways; that's why he came with me for my birthday surprise. I hope I didn't knock you off guard too much."  
"I must admit that was the best birthday to date; other than almost punching father in the nose it couldn't have gone better. Why does it seem as though you can relate to what I'm going through better then certain people."   
He-Man leaned against the cold rock that formed the cave before continuing. "Well because I know you better than anyone and I've been there in a sense. The issues I had were when I first became leader of the masters; you've probably heard other stories, but I will set the record straight. Stratos challenged me for the job. He thought because he was older and more experienced he was a better leader. However it didn't mean he was the right leader. To make a long story short I will say I took the advice I'm giving you. I left the masters to their own devices and only protected the area around Greyskull leaving them with Stratos in charge. Duncan and Dekker were primarily responsible for the guard at the time and I could take some much needed time off to rest and spend it with you. In the end he came to me and said he was wrong. Skeletor was getting too powerful and he needed my help. That was the end of it. I forged the alliance and he joined the masters. King Randor may say it was his idea but it's not and he knows it. He is a leader when there is a need for it, but I am the main leader. I am responsible for everyone. I don't think it will be that easy for you will it? What good will it do you if you collapse? "  
"You really think if I leave and go on a much needed vacation the rebellion will ask for my help like Stratos once did with you? I somehow doubt that. But these people do need to learn to do it on their one especially if there is a time where I am needed at home. My biggest fear is not being there when something big happens and because you don't have help you need one of you end up getting seriously wounded and die; without my being there. I can't let that happen."  
"I know. Father, Duncan and I have the same fears about you sis. Duncan has been worried about Hordak's big plan for weeks. He's been scanning his battle journals—which is a form of a log book for days now trying to see if there was anything similar to what you're going through now. But it seems Hordak's changed his tactics. And regardless of the fact I wanted to follow you, Skeletor decided to cause problems the second you entered that portal so I couldn't. You'll see. Bow may question you about you're disappearance but I'm planning on being there. I will deal with him if I have to and he is not going to like it." Her brother promised. "They know you're the only one who can take on Hordak alone, and they know deep, deep down they need their champion. If someone would actually look up Eternian history they'd know how much experience you have. We are after all related to the one person who survived the Horde Wars and being captured for as long as he was. Not very many people survive being Hordak prisoner for as long as he did. But it could have been that while you were down in the prisons you realized there was something familiar about him but you didn't exactly know what it was at the time, since you had other things you were focused on.You had to keep it to yourself."  
"True. Glimmer refuses to even read up on Eternian history to prove I'm telling the truth. She thinks it's a waste of time, and that I'm only here because of her mother. What am I saying; we rescued her mother, and yet we did not even get a simple thank you from anyone other than Angella. It's one of the reasons you've been given the title of leader here too."   
"And as grateful as I am for her praise I will only do that if there's a need for it. Same deal you had—have on Eternia alright."  
"Alright." She-Ra took a long sip of her water bottle before passing it to her brother, "Take it." She told him using the same tone used on her even though it was highly likely to be ignored.   
But this time, she was not going to take no for an answer. "You're going to need to drink. It will help. The poison took a lot out of you. You said it yourself; keeping hydrated will counter the effects. I'm not sure how I didn't think of that."  
"In any other circumstance you may have, had you not been in the condition you are now. It doesn't help that you've been trying to overcome the effects for days now."   
He relaxed, trusting his sister's judgment as she would his if the situation were reversed. For the first time in a long time he was relieved not to be the only child. He was relieved that he had someone to count on if there was a need for it, just as she did for him several times over the past year. He blinked in surprise at the cold bite of the water slid down his soothed his throat.   
"I suppose since you're the one with the experience I should take your advice this time."  
"I don't know which one is worse, Skeletor's particular power that feels like you're being electrocuted or Hordak's poison which feels like your being burnt with an iron."   
"They're pretty much equal. I wouldn't wish it on anyone." He-Man frowned as the memory he had tried to forget came flooding back to him. "I can only remember the one time it happened to you. It was the worst five hours of my life not knowing whether you were going to wake up."   
Nearly a year after her rescue and recovery they had been back to back during a battle and while he was distracted with another of Skeletor's cronies the lord of destruction had taken his sister to a secluded area far enough away so he could not get there and struck when she was least expecting it.   
"But somehow you know I would, and regardless how tired you were you didn't leave myself. that was the the one time it was serious I had to get help without waiting for reinforcements the next thing I knew I was flat on my back in Castle Greyskull."   
"You were ambushed. There was no choice." He recalled. "It wasn't as if I hadn't taken Skeletor on alone before. It just so happened he took your inexperience to his advantage. Remember Hordak trained him, he's not as sneaky as Hordak, nor as powerful; he does pack a punch when you're not ready for it. He's done the same thing to me."  
"Well, I wouldn't recommend getting captured by Hordak then. He doesn't believe in medical treatment. He loves the sounds of agony and pain. Speaking of which; how are you feeling?"   
Though both siblings refused to show weakness in front of others, they never lied or sidestepped the question when the other asked.   
"I'll certainly keep that in mind." He swallowed wondering if he had said something to trigger a buried memory. "I ache, but considering what I've been through today, terrific."  
"You may ache for a while. It didn't help I had to fall on you. I'm not feeling like myself; I haven't been for a few days now, and I realize I probably should have called for help long before you had to figure that out for yourself. I admit it to you and only you. I don't know how I did it but I pushed myself to get us here."  
"I know. There could have been several reasons why you chose not to call for help, one being the lack of time. I mean you have to have the right time to do that, and there isn't always a place to do it either. The important thing is I'm here now. That poison did a number on you sis. That's one of the many reasons you collapsed. It also didn't help that you have been poisoned at least four times in the last few days and have been surviving on little or no sleep and very little food and the fact you've over used your powers makes the poison affect you quicker. It certainly didn't help that I needed you, when I also knew that you would not be able to go on like that without help of your own." He gave her the look that told her without words 'I told you so.'  
"Why do you always have to be right?" She asked with a groan. "I guess I'm not as good as I thought when it comes to hiding pain."  
"I don't; usually but when it comes to something important like my sister I have to be right or I'll lose her again. Until I saw you this morning I had no idea what I'd find here, all I knew was I had to get here as fast as I could regardless I was going in without knowing what I was going to find myself up against. You knew I couldn't go on without you; therefore you had no choice but to push yourself, regardless how badly you were feeling. We need each other right now more than ever. I've seen Mother and the Sorceress collapsed because over use of their powers and it's not fun when there's not a damn thing you can do about it. I've seen the Sorceress get poisoned by King Hiss—he's half man half snake. Let's just say if I hadn't got there as fast as I did, we would not have her help now. It took her weeks to get her full strength back regardless of the healing magic that saved her life. We have to get you home, but until that rescue finds us it's up to one of us to make sure we're not ambushed. Let's just say at this point in my dream, things took a turn for the worst and I am not going to let it come to pass. "   
To anyone else, with drawn brows and lips pressed in a tight line, he looked severe, even angry, but she could see the expression flashed in his eyes. For the first time, she cursed their father. No, he had no idea this would happen. It wasn't his fault Hordak had made it so it looked like he had died tearing their family apart piece by piece.   
She cursed Skeletor; Hordak and any other of the evil forces. She cursed the ancients for the heavy burden placed on his shoulders at such a young age. He was eighteen when he was given the responsibility. He was more than ready, but she had no idea she'd ever have the same weight. She had remembered his words when he'd take her brother out of her earshot every time they left the safety of Castle Greyskull.   
"'Watch out for you sister,'" He'd said. And long before he disappeared, shortly after he approved her own training he pulled them both aside and said "'Watch out for each other. Use these skills to your advantage when there's no other choice but to fight.'"   
He-Man, being the older of the two, as well as the boy, now a man, had taken the words to heart and even to this day he did everything he could to follow that directive, and when he couldn't … he hoped that it would never come to pass. She-Ra had last seen that look when he had rescued her when she woke up in the infirmary.   
Anytime an injury kept him for doing his job – and his job, he said, was to watch her back when nobody else would she'd see the same expression she saw now appear in his eyes; relief filled worry. She had almost died several times during her attempt to keep Adora alive but something kept her alive. Some mystical force that protected her even to this day. It had taken her a few years to identify the emotion the 'look' as she often called it.   
It had become as much a part of him as the color of his eyes. Eyes that changed with his emotions, letting her know what he felt, even when he couldn't express it out loud. He hated when his own weakness meant that some harm could befall her. He had been pushed to the brink of exhaustion once and told to keep going by his instructors. But there was no way he could. In fact had it not been for his sister's insistence he would have done more than a simple case of exhaustion. She knew how much he strove to protect her. And she did everything she could to do the same, when she could. She grasped his hand tightly between her own.   
She closed her eyes briefly "Oh goodness. If I had known--."  
"Shh. Don't. It's not worth blaming yourself. You didn't control that dream. If you can't forgive yourself for the past you can't have a future to look forward to." He paused, looking into his sister's eyes, "Why does it still seem like you're fighting old demons? Or are they back for revenge as they have been every year for the last five years about this time? These people take advantage of your power, your value. Yet they have no understanding you're human but with the gifts you've been given comes a big responsibility. There are some who have a more powerful gift that allows them to take the illness or injury from the person. I've always been thankful you don't have that ability. From what I read about them, they don't survive that long."   
"I know." She-Ra said knowing that this very thought scared her brother almost as badly as it did her. "Traditional healers. I assure you I do not have that ability, never have had that ability and I don't think I want that ability. I don't know anyone who does. I never realized that particular powers I happen to have bugs you so much. But I don't think it's just about the dream either. You had a flashback didn't you?"   
"Yes. I did. It's not that the power bothers me in particular sis, it's what it can do to you if you use it too much or for very serious injuries. You don't remember what happened to you that one day we went fishing and had to use it on me; I do. I thought I was over that but I guess not. One of the visions I had during that dream was during the day we went fishing. Everything started out the same but my worst fears came to pass; it was you who got hit and not me, there was not a damn thing I could do about it. But at the time I didn't know it was a dream. Ever since that day I've made sure I had at least a basic medical kit with me at all times. And when Duncan told me that his instincts tell him that this is just the tip of the iceberg, I've learned to take his advice and go over prepared regardless of what I'm walking into. I'm glad I did this time." He admitted.   
"I remember what it did to you and while it's not the same as what it does to a traditional healer it's why I seem to be so over protective. I don't want it to happen for a second time and this time take your life. I have accepted the fact that sometimes; like when I first got here there's no other choice but I just want to be extra careful."   
She swallowed. She barely remembered the first time she used her powers, or even found out they worked on humans, but there was no other choice. One of the best pieces of advice she received was never leave someone alone when they were injured. And she had followed that advice, even if her brother had told her to get help. She would do the same thing in a heartbeat.   
"To be honest I had a dream about the same thing, but in my dream you didn't ever wake up. And I woke up screaming. It seems I'm not the only one with old demons. You once told me demons fear one thing, the strength of family. Let me help you. You know I only use it when life is at stake and at the time I had no idea I had that ability not to mention the after affects."   
"I know. But the way I see it, you can either run from it, or learn from it. And you've learned from it. I wish the rebellion could see how much good has come out of you being here. The demons have been in hibernation until recently. My inability to keep my promise."  
His sister's eyes, widened, "A promise you made nearly seventeen years ago if I'm not mistaken. Why do you believe you've ever broken it? You haven't. Things may have happened for a reason however there is no reason we ever have to like it. Are those demons fuelled by a certain king's constant belittling? If they are it seems we're fighting the same demons. You should hear what the rebellion says when you're not here."  
"I don't think I want to know." He-Man mumbled to himself more than to his sister. "And you're right, I'm pretty sure those demons have never been fully defeated."  
"Mine certainly haven't. They came back recently with vengeance. Has King Randor blamed you for something? Call you a failure? A deserter? A traitor?"  
"He blamed me for his daughter's kidnapping every year since it's happened however I don't think he's ever been that bad." He-Man paused upon realizing what she was saying, "But he's said something like to you hasn't he? You're none of the above. You never gave any information to Hordak, I know you. Whoever made King Randor know otherwise is a traitor himself. You had a job elsewhere and the fact of the matter is that Adora had to come with you."  
It was bad enough he had done something similar to his daughter when she first mentioned that she was considering going back to Etheria but to do it ten times worse to his sister, who was the reason Princess Adora was alive now that was something he would have to put a stop too.   
"Yes. He pulled me into his office just as I was about to meet you and treated me as if I was a private being reprimanded by a senior officer; but it was ten times worse coming from the King. In fact he told me it was to remain strictly confidential; however I had to tell you now. It's too important to keep from you any longer. It was the reason I was so-- out of character. His words are still etched in my mind. I've never been treated like that before, not even as a junior officer."  
It took all he had not to lose his temper. "I know you haven't. I'm your brother, and once commanding officer, but I've never treated anyone that badly. What good what it would have done? To get respect you have to give it. That's how I earned it so fast. You've never done anything that required such treatment. Nothing that he's said is true sis. Trust me. You weren't promoted because you're my sister; you were promoted because you earned it. Looking back now I was much harder on you than anyone else. And now to hear that King Randor is trying to control you, as he once tried to control his long lost daughter doesn't put a good taste in my mouth. He has no right to do that."  
"I know. Adora's not going to let anyone control her; even her father. She broke Hordak's control easily because she has somehow figured out that he was bad news, but knowing that he'd catch on she pretended to be under the spell. It was the hardest thing she's ever had to do. But she certainly won't put up an act with her father." She paused. "You knew I'm homesick don't you?"  
"Yes, I did. It's happened to me a lot when I'm away from home. I've been on many week long recon missions and wondered if I'd ever get home. How long do you think I was on Etheria?"  
"As far as I know you were here for a few days when Hordak was able to trap you. That's the only time I saw you. There wasn't a damn thing I could do about it." She-Ra recalled.  
"Yes. I know. If you did something at the wrong time Hordak would have punished you worse than he did. I saw you watching from the shadows; I tried to tell you with my eyes not to do anything and that time would come. Telepathy was out since I didn't know who was watching. But in order to get you and Adora out it took three months of attempts. It wasn't the easy rescue I hoped for. It was the longest period of time Prince Adam was missing. I told his parents I was taking him to our old village; however I didn't plan on going on the rescue mission. But I was ready for it when the call came through. Lana had been searching for you and Adora since they day you were taken. She promised she wouldn't give up. Duncan said something to the king to satisfy him."  
"Six months since I've been home. Do you think that's why I'm homesick?"   
"Possibly, or it could be that your last two visits were rudely interrupted or canceled. I sensed there was something different about you the last time I was here, however I didn't have time to figure out what it was. It's essential for you to come back with me. If you want to fight the demons you have to take comfort in family. I was planning on bringing you home however I had to cut my visit meaning I missed the celebration for Micah and Angella's Anniversary. Thank you for letting them know. But in the time we've been together I realized it had to be a combination of two things; one your pain two a combination of exhaustion and homesickness."  
"You're welcome. And they did understand why you couldn't come." She sighed. "I suppose you're right, as usual. It was Mother's letter. For the first time in nearly a year it made me tear up. It was almost as if she was saying the words to me in person rather than having them recorded on a piece of paper. I've been meaning to find time to visit but things come up or Bow has the audacity to ask me where I'm going. But I believe it's time. I need one more than you know. Having you, Duncan, and even Dekker here for a few days helped a bit but it's not the same. It won't be the same until I'm back home for good. I don't know how long that will take."  
"I know sis. I pray that day comes soon, however these things take as long as they take. I read mother's letter before she sealed it. I'm not one to show my emotions, but I did. I lied and said it was the candle light; making my eyes tear up. She saw right through me. Only a mother could do that, and she has a way of making the words seem…"  
"Real." His sister supplied.   
She smiled as her brother mumbled something under her breath she could only decipher as 'Yes my sister knows me better than anyone. She can even take the words right out of my mouth now.' "Yes I've noticed. You may not admit it to just anyone but she did raise you remember? Of course she saw right through you. But I doubt she'd actually say anything if she did, you couldn't focus on what you had to do to defend Eternia."  
"No, not at all. She was more worried about what Orko was doing then why I had lied to her face; of course she knows now when I do something it has to do with protecting her even if it's said a mother's supposed to protect her child, not the other way around. She knows how much trouble he can get into and was there the last time he helped with the 'spring cleaning.' I really don't know why I wasn't asked to help but both the sorceress and our mother know I have duties outside Greyskull and sent father and I fishing to keep us 'out of her hair'. Or so she told me. But then of course I found out how much trouble Orko had actually gotten into and decided to come here to help out. I don't know if introducing Madame to Orko was a very good idea. Duncan has been pretty busy recently with the council meetings he and father have been sitting on with King Randor. I don't think he'd really want to make new security updates to his lab He also has to make sure there's a senior officer to oversee Teela's training sessions now just to make sure she actually follows the rules. Yes, she may be captain of the guard but she hasn't earned respect..."  
"I don't think Orko has ever done something like that, however he has gone into Duncan's lab. And when he does he gets into a lot of trouble. It wasn't my intention to introduce him to Etheria. However it's too late now. When does Orko ever follow the rules?" She asked. When she didn't get an answer she changed the subject. "Did you even eat? Drink?"  
"He doesn't for the most part. That's what got him into trouble in the first place. Thankfully he ran into someone who served the side of good, Madame was able to find you, and you were able to contact me to assure me he was okay. He threatened to run away and he followed through, although he didn't exactly plan on getting sucked into that portal or so he's told me."   
He put a finger to her mouth to silence her, a small smirk on his face. "Drink yes, eat, no or at least anything other than an energy bar. You're turning into mother. You warned her it was cold during the night now didn't you? I've read the letters I receive aloud sometimes but it's not the same as her receiving her own. She was emotionally touched. All she wanted to do was give you a hug, but she couldn't. She keeps her letters from you close by.Its not the same as seeing you."  
Thoughts of arguing with him flew out of her head as she felt a faint tremor in his finger. Reaching up, she grasped his large hand in both of hers, trying to still its shaking. She looked up into his eyes, understood instinctively he wouldn't be able to sleep until the symptoms passed.   
"Thank you. I'll be sure to pass on the compliment the next time I see her. Just for that you're turning into Duncan, Dekker, Mek and Father combined.   
And for the record I got emotional too when I received your first letter. I'm pretty sure she wasn't any different. But would it help?"   
"Would what help?" He-Man questioned nearly chocking on a sip of water. "Adrenaline withdrawal isn't life threatening sis. It just comes on at the worst time sometimes, I wasn't watching out for the symptoms as I usually do. But I appreciate the concern though." He assured her. "And yes I know you're joking but the truth is you're not the first or the last person to say that. Mother says it all the time. And even my reminder I've done this hero thing for a few years doesn't give her any piece of mind what so ever. Even if Father's out there with me she still worries. It didn't help the last time Skeletor attacked he was hurt. It was me who worried about him for over three hours."  
"I know. And I'm sure I wouldn't have been any different had I been there. It's her second nature to worry about you. Yes, you've had the training, but she's still a mother. You said it yourself its mother's first instinct to worry about their child grown or not. I used to think Hordak was the name of the monster that lived under my bed when I was a child but until I had to see him for myself, I can see why Father didn't mention him to me."  
"He didn't tell me a lot either." Her brother reminded her. "It was to protect you-- us. I don't know what would have happened had I not had the training I have. Or I was alone."  
"I'm sure you would have prevailed in the end, besides I didn't do all that much, it was you who had to fight that spell. And to do that it does help to have someone who knows you and can see these things before they happen. Shadow Weaver is unpredictable; I saw it coming before you did. You would have done the same thing for me. Once she was sure you were weakened enough to shatter your defences she used the spell to reveal your true weakness; your fear. What she didn't count on was me being ready for it." She replied.   
"And that is what? That I am the best older brother in the universe?"  
"Yes, that and what I've known for years, we're stronger together."  
"Or it proves that you've mastered a skill better than I have. Wouldn't be the first time."   
"I doubt that. My defences were not—still aren't as strong as they usually are. The poison has seen to that, as have other things like lack of sleep. And lack of patience." She looked into his eyes, "Have you eaten?"   
"Defending your thoughts like that, not to mention the thoughts of others is exhausting to begin with sis. And to be forced to do it when you're not in any condition to do it in the first place, would take a lot out of anyone." He-Man suddenly froze, his breath coming in short, harsh bursts. He slipped his hand out of hers and turned around, his fists clenched. He reached to the side pulling his pack next to him.   
"I had a big dinner, but it wasn't breakfast yet when I left although mother made sure I had something just in case I was here longer than usual." He then looked into her eyes. "But you haven't eaten yet today have you? I'm going to change that."  
"Other than a bit or two of cold eggs; which were pretty nasty and an energy bar. No. I didn't get back in time for breakfast and it seems Glimmer and Bow have seen to taking more than their fair share; a portion which Casta was saving for me. Let's just say she made it perfectly clear to Bow she wasn't happy. Not that he'd apologize. Of course when I'm about to head into town to get some breakfast, Hordak decides to send out his fog, and cause a panic and for some strange reason it seems I am the only one with the cool head enough to calm everyone down and handle the situation; which of course turned out to be nasty rumors caused by Glimmer and Bow."  
"This is one of the many reasons your stress level is off the charts. Dekker said that he wished he could be here more because taking command the way he did would help you reduce that stress. He and Duncan have been talking constantly on ways he could do that." Her brother finished. "I may have foreseen this so I brought ration packs. It's not as good as a home cooked meal but it will have to do for the moment; and I will assure you it's much better than Bow's cooking; if you can call it cooking." He pulled his food pack from his bag and took out two REMS Ready to eat meals.   
He briefly read the labels and tossed her one before he opened his own. She nodded with a smile, watching her brother. After a time he took a bite of his own he spoke.   
"You have to eat sis. Keep up your strength. It'll help. The longer you ignore it the more you feel it."  
"Yeah, you could be right. I would eat it but I don't think eating it cold will help."   
Her brother knew how hard she worked to get where she was now. How long she had put in on the training field and how much it hurt him to know that she wasn't treated like everyone else. She had to prove herself to everyone around her from a young age.   
It hadn't been fair but it was the way it was. But that didn't mean he had to like it; he didn't. There were all kinds of ideas of how men and women had different jobs and while he had never understood it as a child, he didn't believe he and his sister were different other than their genders. She could shot as well as he could, she could keep up his pace, and she knew how to use a sword, just as well as he did. He had been there to show her his own techniques and even went up against their father to insure she could protect herself. However she was not trained with the newer devices but he was but the next chance he got he would change that.   
"Sorry sis. I keep forgetting. That's one thing I forgot to show you wasn't it?" He took the rations pack from her and opened the package revealing a blue tab. "See there's a blue tab here. If I pull it I activate the heating pack. It only takes a few seconds to heat up but there are tricks."  
After a time he took the package back from her, zipped the package and turned it upside down to evenly distribute the heat. "From what I've read these are a major improvement to what Duncan and Father once dealt with. They told me a story during one of the long nights keeping watch they were stuck with a week worth of water and a handful of combat rations; there like ready to eat food, nothing like these. In the meantime you can have a bite of mine."  
"I won't. I think I may have been convinced to try them." She glared at her brother who still held her ration pack. "Are you going to give it to me or torment me with the smell? It should be an improvement to Bow's cooking."  
"Sorry. I'd rather have my own cooking than Bow's any day." He looked down. "And it's at least ten times better than Bow's cooking. I was sick for a day and a half. Never again." He handed it to her after taking a bite, and handed her a utensil. "You must be starving."  
"Just a little." She frowned accepting the utensil. "You haven't got over it have you?"   
"No. I haven't. I promised Father I'd protect you and that was the one time I didn't."  
"Food poisoning; caused by Bow's cooking. You had no idea how bad of a cook he actually was until you had to experience it yourself. I have to thank you and father for making sure I knew how to do such things, even if I won't ever do it unless there's no other choice."  
"Hunting isn't my first choice of food either, but it is a survival tool. Regardless of your dislike for hunting Father realized years ago that regardless of the old rules you had to learn to hunt; just in case we ever couldn't go into town for supplies or something. Your famous chilli makes my mouth water. I'm so glad I was there the last time you made it. I am sure if you ever have a chance to make it for Father, he will be impressed too."   
"It does, does it? You realize it was once father's recipe but I improved it, making it less over powering so I can actually enjoy it too. It's spicy but a few people I know can actually eat it. Including myself. I don't think I have time to deal with heart burn or indigestion."  
"I know; you changed it with nothing but good intentions. He wouldn't trust just anyone with it. From what Collin has told me you gave him that recipe to use at his café; apparently it’s very popular; Father's thrilled by the way. It was very popular among his regulars when he had his own café but some people thought the spice was a bit too much. You rectified that I talk from personal experience." He paused looking into her eyes; the unshed tears made her baby blue eyes glisten like a twinkling star. "All this talk about home is making you feel it more isn't it?"  
"Yes. Every time you leave to go back home I have to force myself not to follow you.. I tell myself these people need me, so I can't just leave. After the encounter I had with Glimmer and the fact she had the audacity to take Adora's sword and trick her. I only know that she took it because there was drag marks from where she left her to where she placed it. She's not strong enough to carry it. I have come to realize I have to leave for a while; to get my barring back.."  
"And let me guess she told you they were doing fine when she knows you're the one that tips the balance and provides them the help they need. You know as well as I do they weren't. I was the one who disarmed Hordak's Force Captain; and I don't mean Adora." She nodded. "Oh sis. I can't imagine how hard it's been. It breaks my heart every time I have to leave you. Six months without time off has taken a toil out of you, and nobody seems to see that but me. I know I see you a lot more than Father and Mother do but they want to see you. My updates are not enough. But I can't blame either of them. I see you much more than they do. I think it broke Mother's heart knowing that there was nothing she could do to help; again. It was troubling her too."   
He let her finish her food before he pulled her close, and held her for several minutes before releasing. "Why don't you try and get some sleep huh? There's nothing for us to do and wait."  
"I know. I don't think it will do much; I was poisoned more than once. It's not made to be used after being poisoned multiple times. It helps but I don't have any other option."  
"I know. You don't have the ingredients readily available. Let me take on some responsibility hum. You don't have to do everything every time. I will get you home."  
"If you're sure. The rebellion has become so used to making me do everything."  
"And because of that you're on the verge of burn out. I couldn't do. As the leader I can delegate jobs, as in normal circumstances you could too. You need to have the time for yourself and you don't get that. Bow doesn't realize that just because he was once a leader doesn't give him the right to call you back home during a non-emergency. What if there's a time where you won't be able to come back at his beckoning? He's going to have to learn the hard way. "   
For the first time in a long time she saw fear in her brother's eyes that matched her own. "That dream you had sounds as if it was just about as bad as mine was. If not worse."  
"I don't want to think about what would have happened had you had to deal with that by yourself; not saying you couldn't do it. You've done it before."   
"Not this many troops not. In the end I would have called you anyways, I'm just glad you came when you did."  
"Well for once Shadow Weaver was a help not a bother. I'm still not sure how that dream affected me all the way from Eternia however the important thing is it worked."   
He reached for his medical kit. "Let's check that bandage huh." He used a skilled hand to apply the salve, a gray paste on the bandage before gently applying it to his sister's arm.  
"I'm still not so sure myself. And I thought I was the only one who had that sort of skill. It's kind of nice not having to do everything, or take all the weight of the world. I don't know what I would have done had I had to go through that alone either."  
"I know. I wish the rebellion would see that you do simply too much for one person." Her brother said. "For now you've got me. I think I know how to change a battle dressing by now."  
"You did teach me a lot about field medicine so I'd be worried if you had no idea how to change one now, especially since I can't see it to do it myself; not that I would be able to anyways." She clenched her teeth as the salve started to draw out more of the poison.   
"You know what the rebellion are saying isn't true right. Eternia had nothing to do with Hordak coming here. You know your history as well as I do, but Glimmer likes to make it up as she goes since she believes reading what actually happened would be a waste of time. I didn't fight as hard as I did because I believed in the old traditions either. I knew you'd need it. And I also knew you could handle anything anyone threw at you, and I was right."   
"I know. I keep your words close and their words in the back of my mind, but it's not easy."  
"I know. You have to block them out or they'll corrupt you. Try to get some sleep."   
But when he looked over at his sister, he found she had taken his advice and given in to sleep. He brushed some wisps of hair out of her face, his arm wrapped around her like a protective shield. 'Be blessed with good dreams this time. I'm watching over you.'


	11. Chapter 11

He-Man pulled the cloak around himself tightly. The ancient forest had grown quite cold in the time he had forced himself to stay awake, though the sudden chill that had gripped him could have been the result of what he had seen in his brief meditative state. The image of that knife hitting his sister before recoiling to him replayed from the dream he had the night before. He had done what he had to, prevented the dream from coming to pass, but he had taken the injury. It was one of the worst injuries he had ever had received, but it was worth it. He had saved his sister from the injury which could have done a lot more damage to her than it had to him. He worn armor; she did not. But he promised himself that would chance, otherwise he would lose her, and he would do everything in his power to make sure that didn't happen. But for now it would have to wait.  
He pulled a leather book from the front pouch of his bag; a gift from his sister. Every year since he had turned about fifteen and sister at the age of eleven they had promised to only exchange one gift, and that usually was a journal. While they were five years apart they shared the same birthday, and this was a tradition that they shared even now. He had to vent, and if the pages of his journal were the only thing he could use then so be it.  
He'd need to give Duncan and his Father an update when he was back on Eternia and the best time to do so was while it was fresh in his mind. He wouldn't wake his sister unless he had no choice. The poison had weakened her more than she was willing to admit. She wasn't used to having the support he was giving her. He was feeling better but he never let down his guard. You could never take a chance when it came to Hordak.  
***  
On Eternia but hours into the new day Grayskull found his wife sitting at the window unaware of what had happened while he was lost in a deep sleep. Joining her on the bench next to the window, he sat down beside her. He brushed her disheveled hair out of her face, and used his thumbs to wipe away the tears cascading down her cheek.   
"Veena, talk to me. What's wrong? You're troubled." Veena shook her head, her reddish blond locks shaking as she was pulled into her husband's tight embrace. "The dream again?"  
"No, not exactly. Visions of what's happening on Etheria.They're in trouble. I can feel it. And there's not a thing I can do to help them."   
"You woke up because of visions hours ago didn't you?"   
Veena nodded. "Yes. And while I usually do wake you this time was different; instead of waking you, I went to get a drink. At first I thought it was because I missed Shyarah so much but when He-Man joined me I realized there was something wrong. He had a premonition. I'm not sure how much was real though. It troubled him, more than usual. He was anxious to get his sister out of whatever situation the dream foretold."   
"Well she did miss her last visit so I wouldn't blame you on that one. I'm not sure how easy I would have been to wake anyways."   
"Exactly why I felt I didn't need to. I know how you must feel about that now, and in any other situation I would have. There was nothing you could have done anyways. I realize now he had to go and make sure she was safe, it's the only thing he could have done."  
"I know. I wouldn't have been any different had it been my own sister who had come to me in a dream. From what you've said that may be what happened. Dreams like that are usually true. There's a spell I've heard of that has the ability to tap into the inner depths of the mind, regardless of the mental barriers. I don't know much about it, but I have kept up my reading. The Dream Catcher spell. If the spell caster was to poison that person it would weaken them enough to shut down their defenses; or lower them just enough to catch them off guard. Part of it taps into their fear, and makes them see things that may not really be there. But I don't know how that spell could have affected someone on a different planet; therefore I believe it was a undetectable way to seem as if it had worked only it was a way for Shyarah to signal her brother." Grayskull confirmed. "Duncan was trying to reach him, when I went back to bed. I couldn't keep myself upright any longer no matter how much I wanted to."   
"I know. I was watching remember? There wasn't a damn thing I could do; again. Although you don't have as much experience with Skeletor as He-Man does, you knew that was coming, which is why you reacted as fast as you did. He was pretty worried about you. Before he left I warned him about it but I don't know much about it other then what I told him. That poison took more out of you then you're willing to admit. I know because I have been married to you for a very long time. I'm sure he's—they're fine." Veena paused and sat down on the padded bench.   
Grayskull pulled his wife close, "He's not alone. He has his sister. And his sister has him. They know how to block their thoughts, you insisted upon it. And I'm pretty sure if Hordak's used the spell before She-Ra will know about it which is how she had the sense to use it to her advantage and signal her brother, but within a dream; she couldn't have known the spell came with it. She does have Casta to help. And I'm sure after the years she spent as your apprentice she did learn a thing or two that she would not have learned at the academy."  
"I know that. He was very concerned about her. From the way he was describing it it sounded more like a dream vision intertwined with twisted images from the spell. Meaning it may have backfired however I can't figure out how the spell could have affected him from another planet; if that's what actually happened." Veena added.   
"I don't know of anyone who could do that, I doubt Shadow Weaver's magic is that powerful. If Shadow Weaver has somehow found the dark book of spells, which is said to hold the spell in the ancient language then that could be what's happening. But I don't know of any spells that can affect someone on a distant planet. Perhaps it was a foreshadow twisted to Weaver's liking."  
"Neither do I. There's no way Shadow Weaver would be able to hit him with that spell while on a different planet. I believe that the spell may have hit the tip of his dream, but most of what he saw was a foreshadow. They have a powerful bond. It's come in handy several times."   
"There's an obvious reason for that. They grew up together. They've been close since they were little. Didn't you once have that bond with your own sister? A bond that was closer to what you had with your brother giving you the ability to sense her. Very few people have that ability."   
"Yes, but that was a long time ago." Grayskull said sadly. "Celeste has a new family to worry about. She doesn't need me anymore."  
Veena raised her eye brows at her husband's words. Knowing his sister did not feel the same way she wondered what brought this on, and had a feeling it had to do with the conferences.   
"That's the most absurd thing I've heard you say in a while Grayskull. I know you're still not feeling like yourself but you don't mean that. You and your sister have always been very close. Even while we were courting you still made time for her so she didn't feel left out or forgotten. She was very happy when you found the one you were supposed to be with, I still have photos. It devastated you when you found out she had moved to Etheria although it was not on her own will. She was taken captive just as you were she went looking for you, just as I did. She knew you weren't the sort of person who'd give up without a fight. And she was right, but Hordak was ready for her, regardless of her stealth. I saw you at her wedding, and regardless of the unexpected request she made to you when she asked you and Duncan to give her away at her wedding; she will never replace you; either of you. Your brother may have died at the worst possible time but knowing him as I do he was there even if neither of you could see him. Married or not she will always hold a place in her heart for you, just as you hold one for her. I may be the only child but no matter what she'll never forget you. I'm sure she's thinking about you right now. She was my student, as I was yours. She told me a lot of things that has happened, and while she would have rather been at your side when you and that scouting party went out she knew that her place was at the academy to protect the younger students."  
"If she is it's probably about the fact she was glad to get rid of me. You didn't know me while I was a child Veena; I was cruel to my sister at times. And if I had the power to go back and fix my mistakes I'd do it. But one thing I do know was I would have never gotten through the four years of the horde wars and the great unrest had she not been at my side. Her powers though not as strong as my own were paramount to our success. "  
"I somehow doubt that. You don't have a cruel bone in your body. As the older brother you had to shoulder the weight of running the household from the age of sixteen right? From what she told me she doesn't remember much about what happened but she did tell me you took on the responsibility with no regrets. Neither of us knows how you were able to do that but since you were the oldest in the family it was your duty even though you weren't over twenty one yet. Isn't it an older brother's right to give his sister a hard time; especially when she's the youngest? So that when they're older they'd know what to do when someone else does the same? Didn't you once say there was some sort of older brother contract, yet they can't retaliate? It was your way of telling her 'I love you' without actually making it known to others. I've seen you together. Even at the academy made time for both your brother and sister, even if it felt that your younger brother rejected you because of that; because you feared that if you did someone would have taken her from you like they did with your parents. I don't see you being anything but a wonderful older brother. In fact she told me--- "  
Before she was able to continue a wave of pain hit her like a wave upon sand knowing her to the ground. "What is it?" Grayskull asked, catching her with one arm. "Another vision?"  
"Yes. A premonition; of the future." She answered as a shiver of goose bumps went up her bare arm. "If you don't get there soon.--" Before Veena give her husband more information, and a glare that he knew all too well there was a loud, short knock.   
"Your visions are never wrong Veena. We'll find them. Hopefully Duncan has managed to get a hold of them so we can get them out of there sooner rather than later." Grayskull assured her swallowing before turning back to the door, knowing by experience it could only be one person. "Come in Duncan."   
In the time he and Veena had been married there had often been times when each could sense the others thoughts just as he was doing now. But for the moment he couldn't do anything about it. The door opened and his oldest friend entered the room.   
"I'm sorry to disturb you."   
Grayskull nodded, "You're not disturbing us. I take it you were able to make contact with them finally?" He nodded. Grayskull stared into his friend's eyes, knowing all too well the look he had on his own face several times. He felt the same way. "This wasn't your fault Duncan. Nor was it yours Veena. I know you're blaming yourselves." He assured his lifelong friend, "If I had known this would have happened I would have been there sooner."  
"I know. I was there before he left and I made the suggestion but He-Man was determined to do this on his own. The king has brought up the idea he failed in saving them every year for the last ten years almost. I'm starting to think he believes it." Duncan admitted. "You certainly can't blame yourself."   
"He's right. Last year I actually heard the conversation myself." Veena admitted. "While I was trying to figure out what could possibly be happening on Etheria He-Man was pacing and he hasn't done that since Shyarah was born. Or at least that's the last time I knew about it. But it was the nightmare that was controlling his actions, but I didn't get up because I had my own nightmare, normally visions don't knock me off guard like that one did."   
"My question is why did the same vision not affect me?" He paused for a moment. "On second thought I think it did. You didn't try and wake me did you?"  
"Yes, I tried, but I couldn't. You looked as if you were in a deep meditative state. I couldn't have wakened you even if I wanted to. It was almost as if you had linked your mind to one of there's guiding them because you weren't with them."  
"That's what I was afraid of. That's why it felt so real. I know what's been happening on Etheria, even before you came to get me."  
"A mind link?" Veena guessed. "I've only been able to do something like that under the supervision of my instructor—or mentor. But you did see that they were alright? I've never seen you do that before."   
"Yes. I did. It was brief but nessecery. If I didn't they would have been ambushed and captured. I admit I haven't done that in a very long time, and I wasn't planning to until I had my own vision. I had to do something. Now that I know exactly what happened I can assure myself they're alright. But until I hear from them, I'm not going to be satisfied. That's why I was so exhausted when Duncan came to get me. It had nothing to do with the late night I spent playing chess. This was Hordak's plan all along. Trap them, then catch them off guard and take them captive. We have to do what we can. They knew about it from the dream which was controlled by Shadow Weaver but it backfired. This time. What about the next time?"  
"You might be right about that." Duncan added. "He-Man told me they had run into problems. We were right; Hordak was blocking the signal with an electro magnet I can't get through. I had to use an older frequency which as choppy at best. They're together, and relatively safe for the moment. He couldn't get through either, but he's also had problems of his own. He's wasn't going to leave his sister when she's outnumbered. She once wasted valuable time getting help. Time they could not get back. They're not going to enlist the help of the rebels, they need each other."  
"They're going to need outside them then; if they need help, it's up to me. I should have been there when he left, yet I was exhausted. And now I understand why. Explaining it to him—them is something completely different."  
"What is there to explain? They know you were once a powerful sorcerer. It wasn't as if you knew something was wrong anyways. You could try to explain what happened to me but I wouldn't understand it either. All I know is your son and daughter need help, they're beyond exhausted." Duncan admitted. "I know if I told you to stay here you'd only tell me they're your children therefore I don't think getting into an old argument would benefit anyone. I know how you feel. He was troubled. And the only thing that troubles him like that is if something is actually happening to his sister. I'll go with you."   
Grayskull looked into his friend's eyes, but a knowing glance cut him off. He was a father too, and had been like a father to both his children growing up, and long after he disappeared. Of course he'd want to help. He was feeling responsible just as much as he was.   
"She doesn't have the resources we do; Randor made sure she couldn't update her emergency kit. We need to change that, or she'll never come home for good. Speaking about Randor, he's in one of his moods again." Grayskull mumbled more to himself than to anyone else.   
"Yes, I know. He's taking it out on everyone. The last time he was in one of his 'moods' he ended up banishing his wife to Earth and then all but disowned her own daughter who he once thought was lost to him. I have a feeling this mood swing may have to do with his new advisor."  
"I know. I hadn't heard about that banishment but I know he took it out on Adora, when she didn't deserve it. No father wants their child to leave like that especially after so long. If he had just taken the time to listen to her—" Grayskull sighed staring at the city below. "What do I know I'm just her godfather? I have no idea how he felt—his words not mine. I hate to say it but I knew how he felt, but my reaction wasn't the same. I knew she was going to have to leave sooner or later. I've had a bad feeling about that for some time. You saw him at the last council meeting. There was nothing else I could have done other then walk out. But we can deal with that later. Can you supply Shyarah with the items she'll need if Hordak's planning something big. Armor for one thing."  
"Yes, she needs it. I have a feeling that her injuries are much more serious than she's willing to admit. I'll set up a new kit for her the next time I'm at the Palace, at which time I'll speak with the King. I briefly spoke with Adora during the competition and while she's been trying to make restitution with her father the efforts have been ignored. This is not the way I expected him to behave in the presence of someone was the reason he has his Kingdom."   
"I wasn't given much of a choice now was I?"  
"No. You weren't. But you had to make the choice you felt was best. You are after all one of the few people who has defeated him and is still around to tell the tale. You have your reasons for disliking Zodac. We once thought he was on our side yet he's not. There have been times we have had no choice but to trust him but those times have past. I warned He-Man to be on guard but it's not my place to tell him why. I wouldn't even know where to start if I did end up having to tell him that storyFor now let's get them out of the situation at present."  
***  
Once they arrived at the communication room the stopped next to a control panel. Duncan took his position at the monitor and turned to the former King and Queen who stood before him.  
"Before He-Man left I gave him a long range communicator and emergency beacon. Something about his dream didn't make sense. He's had troubling dreams before, but he didn't come to either of you because he knew how much you shouldered with your responsibilities. For some reason the beacon has been activated. He's on Etheria, but he needs help. I finally got a hold of him and he said they were alright for the moment, but their sitting ducks unless we help them from here. And it's not going to be easy. He was also the one, with his sister's help that transmitted the morose code we heard earlier. I've translated it so you can understand. "  
Grayskull read the single page words handing it to Veena who in turn sighed with relief. "It's a good thing they remembered."  
"I almost missed it too, until I remembered they once had to use it to signal me years ago, however I don't remember why." He grimaced internally.  
"Good." Grayskull admitted knowing he had been too tired to actually think clearly.   
"They're alright for the moment. They're both talented medics. Shyarah was given an apprenticeship with a former head healer when she was sixteen. I remember her saving her brother's life on numerous occasions." Duncan assured him "We will make sure we're ready for anything. They need to have a contingency plan and an emergency pack restock."  
"And that daughter of mine desperately needs to come home. She was hiding it pretty well around me but she's on the verge of burn out. Six months is enough time for anyone to be homesick. I was homesick a lot while I was away, and it wasn't just because I had just got married either." Grayskull said more to himself than anyone else present pausing to look at the map taking a long deep cleansing breath; this was not the time to get emotional. He was after all a father; the one that was always in control. "I know my son. The only thing he wants to do right now is takes some weight off her shoulders. But whatever it may be it's not going to be good. He's changed since I've last dealt with him. I can't live another seven years without my daughter. I've missed enough already." 

"Neither can I." Veena agreed stepping beside him in order to view the map housed on the small table, "In her last letter it was as if I could feel her calling out to me. She has no one to help her. Except her brother but he has responsibilities here. But for the moment he's needed on Etheria. But she needs more help. There's not a thing I can do. I knew she was in trouble the minute I woke up."   
"You're a mother, and if you could go to Etheria, you would. Do you know where the portal ended up opening?"  
She pointed to the map. "The portal opened here. If I knew this was going …."  
"Veena blaming yourself won't help. It happened because Hordak wants to make our lives miserable again. It wasn't your fault. You have other things you've been worried about—still are worried about." Grayskull assured her. "Neither of them would want you to blame yourself Veena. I sure don't. I'm blaming myself for not being there when he needed me."   
"Grayskull, what could you have done to help them anyways? He didn't know what he was walking into but I have a feeling that you did help them in your own way but they just don't know it. I was thinking about what you said, and how you resisted even the slightest movement. You were in a trance; either that or you were elsewhere."  
"The way I figure I knew what was going to happen, and a mind link is the only way I could have helped them."  
"Which is why you were so hard to wake up and why you're so worried about providing them some sort of explanation if he—or they sensed your presence."  
"A mind what?"  
"I'm sorry Duncan. It's called a mind link. It's an advanced form of telepathy which allows your mind to link up to another's even if your elsewhere. It's risky when done out in the open because it's almost as if you leave yourself and link up with someone else. It's hard to explain when you've never actually done it. I've done it once, before I found my husband was alive. But I can say it takes a lot out of you." Veena explained. "You certainly have nothing to blame yourself for. You're not used to fighting Skeletor alone and Bone Brain took that to his advantage. He ambushed you; I was watching. There wasn't a damn thing I could do. Again."  
"I know. But you healed the injury." He squeezed his wife's hand before turning back to Duncan. "Did He-Man mention anything that would help us find him? He-- they could be anywhere. I doubt He-Man has a map."  
"He doesn't, but his scanner was able to come in handy. He was rather impatient to get to her. If my calculations are correct he met up with his sister, right here." Duncan said pointing to the map. Using a piece of equipment he calculated the location.   
"That narrows it down—a bit. He-Man said the cliffs were known as Dante's Peak which is about here if this map is accurate, they should be in these caves it just a matter of finding which cave they've taken refuge."   
"I've heard the legends about them something about nature's gift, but that could mean just about anything. Is Shyarah alright? She missed her last visit and I'd imagine she's in need of a break."  
Duncan sighed and faced his friend, " He-Man didn't give me an over view of their injuries but he did say they were both injured. The last two visits she's made were prematurely interrupted due to a non-emergency. From what I saw while I was there two members of the rebellion are making her do all the heavy lifting while they laze around and boss everyone around. Dekker attempted to put a stop to it but it didn't have any effect. I don't think they took anything from the time we were there but it's hard to say. It seems as if the two former leaders have corrupted the people therefore they can't stand up for themselves. I think it's worse now than it was. Despite her skill she isn't going to be able to go on like that forever."   
Grayskull nodded, "Not even I could do that with no help. I tried that once until my brother and sister gave me the kick in the butt I needed to realize we needed to work together."   
"I remember that you wouldn't even listen to me although you had your reasons I'm sure. Nobody could have done it alone, not even your father." Duncan turned to Veena. "He-Man knows the portal being thrown off course wasn't your fault; he doesn't blame you. They've figured out what was going on, it's just a matter of what they're going to do next. For now they fall back and wait. I hope we can get to them before they have to run again. They're exhausted. If only I had seen this coming! He-Man said they're in caves known as Dante's Peak. That's all he knew."   
"You had other things to worry about Duncan. I didn't even think of it either. They're together and alright for the moment. But it doesn't make me feel better until I actually see them."  
"And you will. Hordak's stepping up his game. I figure he plans to catch them when their off guard. There isn't anything any of us could have done, regardless of our experience."  
Grayskull examined the map further. "I've heard of that place. Micah said it's very dangerous, and nobody has been able to climb it. If there are two people who can climb it, it's my son and daughter. We have to find them Duncan; before someone else does. Namely Hordak."   
"I know. It's almost as if He-Man knew too. He'll keep his guard up if his sister can't. And honestly I don't think she's going to be able to; not because of her inability because of her exhaustion level. I've learned to read between the lines when it comes to her letters and something tells me she's been made to do everything. She may have the respect and trust of the villagers, but some people hate her for various reasons. As if they're testing her. They acted all perfect as if to make her look bad, which is why she's feeling the way she is now. "He looked at his friend with knowing eyes, "We'll find them. They're both trained well. I didn't know it then but I know it now; Shyarah exceeded my expectations."  
"I know. I should have watched Martian more carefully, yet I didn't."  
"Martian wasn't your first choice for an instructor; however there was little choice in the matter. You couldn't be there every second. You did what you had to do. Zodac didn't give you much of a choice. How he knew about your past I'll never know. You and I both know what would have happened if you hadn't taken the job even if you wanted to be a husband and a father. "  
"I have no idea how Zodac knew I had a hand in getting rid of Hordak. And he somehow knew I was a class five-- six sorcerer and I don't think my brother or sister told him. It was bad enough that all first years were a trial stage to be tested for their individual level. Not everyone was promised a placement. But that's in the past for now. I have pressing matters to attend; in the present. I'm sure their exhausted by now. But the hunting party was not their only problem. I'm just glad he got there when he did."   
"That's the same policy at the military academy Teela attends now. She hasn't passed the first stage yet therefore I don't think it's likely she'll be tested for officer training. Her attitude isn't any different than it is here. I speak with her instructors weekly. I did graduate there after all. I have instructors that still teach there. Neither of them would leave the other behind regardless of their condition. He's the older brother. He feels it's his responsibility to protect her. But in some ways, Shyarah does feel she has responsibility to her brother, to make sure whatever horrors had her wake up from a nightmare doesn't come to pass.   
"Hordak taught Skeletor remember? It seems those who possess dark magic still require an aprentiship to master their skills. Who knows what other devices that monster has come up with? If they're working together again." Veena reminded him.   
Neither Duncan nor her husband could answer that.   
"Trouble. That's the only thing Skeletor and Hordak know." Duncan added. "Part of me thinks I was wrong to let him go alone. I've this feeling that Shyarah has been missing her parents as much as her parents have been missing her. You'd be proud. She's doing well. Dekker was impressed with her abilities. They were putting on an act and both of us saw right through them. Shyarah was embarrassed but I assured her it wasn't her responsibility to get them to listen. I don't think she believes me. We were there to help nothing more."  
"I know. I wish I could have gone with you but I thought it best to stay here."   
"You didn't miss anything you haven't seen before." Duncan assured him. "Surely you've watched her before haven't you?"  
"No. But if Dekker was impressed it must have been impressive. Not much impresses him."  
"Well I can assure you she is very good at what she does." Duncan assured him with a smile. "He-Man got there in time to see her win the archery competition Dekker and I were guest judging. She won fair and square but the guy doesn't know how to be a good loser. She ducked and the guy ended up with a bruised knuckle and wouldn't take my advice to not mess with her. You had to be there."   
"I was watching the competition from the viewing globe. There's no way she could have cheated. That good for nothing know it all archer blamed her for cheating before using her for target practice. I wish I could do something. But I can't. I don't know what I'd do anyways."   
Grayskull met his wife's eyes and pulled her close to him. "I don't think a simple tongue lashing about how to treat women would work on him. I've seen it firsthand but I couldn't just jump in and come to the rescue. Nobody was to know I was there, not to mention who I am. Just watch eventually the rebellion will realize She-Ra is the only person who can help them free their planet. The old rules about women in combat have come and gone. Out dated. Just because the instructors believed you weren't worthy to train there didn't mean I shared their beliefs. I may have been more stubborn back then than I am now but you proved yourself to be one of the most powerful students at that school who I was lucky enough to mentor and eventually marry. As for leaving Eternos in the first place I didn't want the job to begin with and share my brother's fate. A fate I should have had in his place--."   
"Don't say that. He did what he had to do so you'd be able to take this place; or at least that's what I've always believed. In a way I think it might have been his way of protecting you, as if he knew something you didn't. From what you were able to tell me it sounds as if Zodac thought your younger brother was the eldest, and not the other way around. I didn't know Tristian as long as you have but I'm sure I've mixed you up a few times myself. I don't think we have time to get into this conversation yet again. Your brother wouldn't want you to beat yourself up for something that may have meant to be, whether we like it or not. It certainly won't change the past, nor will it help the future." Veena said cutting her husband off mid thought. She looked into Duncan's eyes. "Don't beat yourself up. It won't help."  
"Agreed. He's preoccupied. Not only has Skeletor been causing him grief more than usual lately, there have been more problems on Etheria, and Teela's been waking him up at the crack of dawn as King Randor's in one of his moods. I'll deal with it later. He's worried about his sister more than usual. But I think I may have figured out a way to help her get the assistance she needs full time. But we can deal with that later." Duncan confessed. "In the meantime—"  
"You have work to do." Veena finished. She looked into her husband's eyes she asked the question he was dreading 'Are you really up to this?'   
But there was only one answer he could give her, 'There isn't much of a choice now is there?'   
"Please be careful. Hordak may know you're planning a rescue and will not make it easy."   
"I know. You know the only reason He-Man won't tell you what's troubling him is because he doesn't want you to lose focus on your job. When it comes to Skeletor that job isn't as his mother. He has to put that in the back of his mind just as you do. But he knows what he's doing." He reminded her. "Knowing Hordak, I'm extra, extra careful. I'm not going alone. It may be a trap."   
"Quite possibly yes. Not that you knew about it the first time. But you've learned from the past, therefore you can prevent it in the present." Duncan said.  
Veena nodded. "The only thing the Fright Zone brings is trouble; trouble my baby girl deals with daily. I didn't ask for that."  
"Neither of us did Veena. You're a mother; you're entitled. I'll find them and get them out of there. I'll bring her back." Her husband promised holding her close. He had no idea how hard it was for her, as a mother, but it was just as hard as it was for him; but one of them had to remain composed. "I've read her letter too. Your words even made me cry and I don't cry that often. All I know is they would help her as if you were telling her those words in person. I never wanted to go to war again, not to mention be King."   
"I know. You had to make a very difficult choice, and go up against the one person who you vowed never to face again. Zodac. You were the only one who could take the place as King although you didn't know how long it would be for. Although Zodac could have gone about it a different way instead of demanding you do it even if you had said no at least four if not five times. You had to do what you thought was right, and you did. Your brother would have agreed with it had he survived and not had a traitor in the ranks. Thank the ancients you didn't share his fate. I believe that it was his way of protecting you, as you had done for him."  
"I suppose you might be right. But that doesn't mean I have to like it."  
"Of course I am. But now is not the time to bring up old burdens, that wasn't my intention."  
"I know." Though it tore his heart out, Grayskull released his wife from his grip.   
They locked one more glance and stepped through the portal.


	12. Chapter 12

It was the steady, repeated note which caused her eyes to open. "Don't tell me the troopers have found us. I really don't want to deal with them again." She-Ra mumbled, groaning.   
She blinked as she opened her eyes; although the cave was dimly lit by the mini lantern it was still very bright. As she adjusted to the darkness she found herself staring at her brother in the dimly lit cave trying to remember what had brought them here.   
He-Man frowned down at the vibrating device clipped to his belt – then turned towards his sister, his face a pale blur under even paler hair. The lantern that sat in the sand between them gave very minimal light so they could see the other, but was kept low to keep their location from the search party that wanted them dead. He-Man's beacon would alert him if the search party consisting his father and long-time friend Duncan were on their way as it was doing now.  
"No. It's not the troopers. It's not even from this planet; at least I don't think it is." He reassured her once he removed the device and did a scan of the area outside of the cave. "Duncan said he'd signal me when they're on their way, but it could be hours from now. It all depends where they were able to open the portal and how fast they're able to find us. Father has a map; however he hasn't been here as much as I have."   
She pushed herself back to a sitting position. "In that case maybe you should take your own advice and get some sleep. We can trade off now. You may be used to the time change but you look like you need at least a few more hours of sleep."  
He smiled again and shrugged. "And I thought I was supposed to be the protective one." She laughed, "And – yes – sleep would be welcomed." He paused looking at his sister with concern filled eyes. "Are you sure? That poison hit you hard."  
"Yes or that's what you always seem to tell me. However I have discovered over the years that this over protective thing is two sided my brother. I'm quite capable of staying awake. I'll need access to my journal. I put it in your bag so I don't have to worry about losing it. "  
"I never said you weren't sis." He-Man assured her. "I'm just a bit overly worried. Nothing more than usual." He looked over at her pack again. "It's high time we replace your bag." He handed her his pack without hesitation.   
"That won't be a problem will it?"   
"No not at all. The truth is Duncan's wanted to replace it and give you additional items like I have for months now yet for some reason the king wouldn't stand for it. I haven't figured out why yet however he may be one of the few people who still believes the old rules about women in combat. However for some reason Teela is an acceptation to this rule. She hasn't been doing very well at the academy and from what Duncan's told me not everyone gets a placement in the Officer testing. If she doesn't pass the first year, she has one more chance. If she doesn't pass she gets kicks out. Don't ask me why they were put into place I don't believe in them; never have; never will. From the old stories Father used to tell me he wouldn't be around without his sister and I am a high believer in giving everyone a fair chance. "   
"Well I don't think I've ever believed it either, but it's true there are some people who still believe a women is useless for anything but child rearing and running the house hold."  
"Times have changed sis. I wouldn't have fought so hard to get you the training you have now had I been a believer in the old customs. In fact I asked Duncan to get you more appropriate supplies; the healer ray will allow much easier faster treatment of even serious wounds. You don't have to stitch either, and it's pretty much painless. But there are a few things you do need armor for one thing. Its high tech. It has the capability of healing injuries, at least minor ones, and acting as a tourniquet until medical attention could be administered, it worked. Father insists that you wear it while your home, but what about here? You have nobody to watch your back like you do at home, and the risk of you getting injured is much higher, and that worries me." He looked at her with all seriousness," You passed out Shyrah, and that usually means you have some sort of serious injury. This time you're not going to win this argument, this time you're going to listen to me. The rebellion will have to put up with me if there's an emergency. You're in no condition to go up against Hordak, at least right now."  
"I appreciate that. It worries me too, especially since there is a high probability that I might be needed on Eternia if you and Father can't handle something or one of you is injured which requires you to be out on the side lines; a position I have been in far too many times to count. " She leaned back on the cold limestone wall of the cave "You know I was thinking; not sure where this came to mind but looking back now Martian had no right to push you as hard as he did. It may have been for the best however there were times I began to think you disappeared. If I had I known I would have said something sooner you wouldn't have had to exhaust yourself."  
"This is certainly an interesting time to bring this up, but looking back now I can't see how there was anything you could have done. Please don't blame yourself for something you had no control over. Martian didn't listen to anyone; even me. What does a seventeen year old Prince; one who could beat the so called 'captain of the guard' in his own game by the time he was fourteen know. Nothing in his eyes. It was his way or no way. I ended up proving him wrong, and Father believed me. He was furious; not at us, but at Martian who had lied to him. That's one of the many reasons he fired him that same day. It was the straw that broke the camel's back."  
"Well one thing I do know, you didn't make the same mistakes while you were captain. And you weren't as hard on me as you seem to believe, even if you were you had your reasons. You were being watched by the king and the 'generals' so you had to make sure you didn't give me special treatment and you never did. I took the same approach when I became captain and believe me it was much harder because it was Teela. She was what like twelve? She wouldn't listen to me. The only thing you'll get if you did read my journal is my attempts to vent."  
"Venting is healthy; especially when your thoughts are weighing you down so you can't do more important things; like sleep. Teela doesn't listen to anyone even her father, who is the person in charge of the guard, and while it wasn't exactly his call when she was chosen let's just say the academy isn't doing much to change her demeanor. Mek told me he went there, and it changed him for the better. He knows all the instructors and have been getting reports from them on behalf of her father; but there not very good. Teela doesn't take what she's learned and put it towards her life at the palace or on the battle field for that matter. She never has. I mean I know she disobeyed ordered once when she was younger but she also ganged up against you after you got hurt; it was the twins who had no choice but to come find me. I think she's getting worse and not better. Teela's not ready. I'm worried someone will lose their life because of one of her mistakes. I can't be in two places at once, but the King's so called advisors have said otherwise."   
"You can say that again. Adora said she was quite rude to her the last time she was home, and I for one think that's not a quality I'd look for if she ever does become the twin's body guard."  
He-Man sat up again. "Want some company?"  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to--" A gentle finger on her lips silenced her. She raised her eye brows at her brother's reaction as the finger was withdrawn from her lips. "Are you sure? If you're tired--."  
"I am; but you need me more than I need sleep right now. As long as we find something to talk about besides Martian, the rebellion, Teela's disrespect and Hordak I have never been so sure of anything in my life. Oh yes, pain too. We haven't had time to do that recently. It seems as though Mother foresaw this, and tossed me the twin hooded wrap cloaks she's been working on. I wish I had more time to stay here and help with the aftermath of something big but I don't.."  
"That's because there's an eight hour difference between the twin planets and you have your own responsibilities." She frowned, "Are you in serious pain?"   
"I may have my own responsibilities sis, but nothing is more important than making sure my sister is safe and sound. She came about years before my job as Greyskull's protector did, and I for one am not going to let her down." He-Man reminded her. "It's not my pain I'm referring to."  
Her eyes widened as she met her brother's glance, "Then whose pain…."  
The answer was simple and while he had been hiding it all this time, and just providing hits, she hadn't gotten it. "Yours."He said plain and simply. "Since we've been together I finally figured out why my stomach had knots the size of Mount Eternia. What happened? It must be serious to affect you that much even if you're hiding it."  
She sighed knowing the look he gave her from years of experience. "If that's what you were hinting at earlier and why you've been worried about me; yes. I was ambushed a few hours after you left. There was no time to call you back. And I doubt it would have made any difference anyways. The attack came without warning. Ussually I have time to seek your assistance, this was one of the times when I didn't. Madame was distracted by horde flyers. Bow; I don't know what he was doing but it certainly didn't do me any good. A spotter plan fired at me while I was being shot at. I had been stung by a tracker beetle the previous night, and I wasn't at my best, I didn't see it coming; not that I would have anyways since it came from behind. It hit Swifty and we fell hard at least one thousand meters hitting a cluster of rocks. I rolled but I was still pretty banged up, but my first priority was Swifty. It took almost everything I had to save him but even than it wasn't enough. He needed time; time we didn't have so with reluctance I sent him on a vacation to help him heal. I can't give you any information about where he is for his safety, but I will take you there. I should have called for help when I was in over my head."  
"Sis; sometimes there isn't time to seek my assistance. It would be nice if certain members of the rebellion stepped up and helped you as you're helping them yet it seems you're doing it for them rather than showing them how to handle it on their own; not that it was your intention. If I had known that would have happened I would have been back there in a matter of seconds if needed. But I had no idea. Besides other things demanded my attention and it wasn't until a few days later the knots started. I didn't think anything of it until that dream. It has to be connected."   
He paused upon realizing what his sister was referring to. "One thousand meters?" Her brother asked in shock. He couldn't imagine how much pain she must have been in as he did a mental calculation. "That's over three thousand feet. I've been pushed from an airship and I've crashed but neither time was that high; not that it was my fault. I was hurt pretty bad as I wasn't wearing any armor. Ever since then, Duncan makes sure I do. And if he doesn't Father does. I took the extra time to put it on before I came to help you because I had no idea what I was walking into and I didn't have time to win an argument with either of them." He winced wondering what sort of injuries the fall his sister had taken had caused. He had ended up with broken ribs, a whole lot of bruising but she didn't wear armor. "You could have been killed."  
"I know; but nobody other then you seems to care. Casta wasn't there. Madame was distracted and Bow was running scared as usual. He was probably hiding under a bed for all I know."  
"This is really getting out of hand. I have been worried that this would happen sooner or later and it has; when you were the most volarable. We really need to get you better supplies sis. If that ever happens again I don't want to know what might happen. You know I had a bad feeling about walking through that portal when I left and now I see why. Without armor to cushion that fall, I can't imagine what sort of injuries you may have right now. And to top that off you were poisoned at least two if not three times, making your healing abilities nil and void. It's not going to be easy for you to hide it from me much longer. This what I've been feeling from you for over three days and it has not been getting any better since we've been together. I've got to do something. And you may hate me for this later." He filled the canisters cup type lid to the brim and gave it to her. With a knowing glare she shook her head. There were a few liquids that helped with the pain of injuries and most were a sedative.   
"I won't hate you. Your intentions are good but whatever that is I don't need it. This is really getting out of hand. I—."  
Her brother crossed his arms, "Yes, you do sis. I should have come to check on you when I first developed that knot in my stomach yet I ignored it. I had other things going on at the time." Her brother countered. "It will help."  
"You can't be here every time. Etheria may be my resposiblity as its protector but the rebellion will have to pull their weight if they ever want to free their world. I want to go home." Her brother's eyes still locked with hers didn't respond still holding out the cup.   
"Alright, enough with the look. You're being over protective now. You wouldn't do this in the presence of others. Maybe I wouldn't be on my last nerve now if I had gone home."   
"I know I am. Trust me on this sis; I've had the same losing argument with Father when I was in the same condition. Although it seems he's a lot more persuasive than I am. I don't think going on that pre scheduled vacation would have helped any sis. My concern has been multiplying since the last time I was here. And that does not happen to me very often. Yes, it may have prevented the burn out, but eventually you would have gone back to deal with Hordak again, and all the responsibilities that you have; too much for one person. The fact of the matter is you're worn out. That along with other factors could have made the ambush possible. But I wasn't there. But what I do know is if I don't do something to fix it---"  
"What happened in your dream may come true right? The inadequate amount of sleep t I've been getting could explain it. But that's only because I'm expected to get up at dawn regardless of the fact I went to bed two hours before I was on an all-night recon.."  
"You can't be expected to do a full night of recon then go on an early morning patrol. That's insane. Even I don't get up that early. If I don't get at least ten hours of sleep; well let's just say I'll be sent back to bed. But you don't have that advantage unless I happen to be here do you? Being the older brother has its advantages. I have this feeling the troopers will find us, and neither of us are in any shape to move again."   
"I'm sure it does. As much as I would love to sleep in a few mornings a week, it's pretty much the only time I have to read mail or just do something for myself. And if I don't nobody else will therefore the whole day is behind since we have scouts returning from recon to meet with supplies to pick up, school runs to make, meals to prepare and other things that have to be done. But even if I make the suggestion to Glimmer to go on patrol herself she refuses."  
"I'm not trying to get into an argument here, but I'm just trying to protect you without being over protective if that makes any sense. Glimmer is making you do everything because she has power over you or so she believes. She's trying to make you as volarable as the Etherian people but you won't let her, and she doesn't like it so she's decided to make your life miserable."  
"In other words you kicking me in the butt to make sure I take better care of myself."  
"I couldn't have said it better myself."  
"I only wish I could do the same thing to you without getting into an argument. But I can't."   
She sighed. "As long as it's not mead again I'll take it."   
"Mead? Sis, why on Eternia would I carry mead in my medical kit and not drink it myself? No, of course it's not mead. I don't even know how to make the stuff. While some say it has medicinal value it also packs a punch if you drink too much of it. This is probably the reason why Marlena has not touched the stuff; father warned her not to and she's taken his advice every time there is some avaible. She's had but on Earth. They're made the same however Marlena's not from Eternia. While you are you've never liked the stuff. Then again neither have I. I remember when Stratos offered me some after I turned legal drinking age, but I also remember denying it. Father's warned me to stay away from it, so I have. I wouldn't give it to you anyways. And there was that poison scare with Father years ago, which has heightened my caution."  
"Poison scare? When was this; while he was still--"  
He-Man raised his eyebrows cutting his sister off mid-sentence; something he only did when there was a reason. "Yeah. I'm really surprised you didn't hear about it however I wasn't allowed to tell you much about anything. Certain people in Father's council thought that you were too young to understand yet you understood more than you know. They just gave bad advice. One of his so called advisors gave him something that I thought was wine; as it was red because she thought he needed to relax. Well before I went to bed I got the surprise of my life when I found him unconscious. Whatever that stuff was had knocked him out making me think it was some sort of poison or sedative. We later found out it was a poison only cured by a rare plant which I had seen several times on one of our fishing trips and realized that he had told me it would treat all sorts of poisons. Only problem was I wasn't sure how it was supposed to be prepared so I looked it up and that took time. Fortunately one of his personal guards a woman that I had seen before but I'm not too sure where showed me how to prepare it. She was the same person I went to get help. That's when he realized it would be a good idea to start teaching us both about natural medicine just in case we found ourselves in that situation again."  
"That's news to me, but I don't understand why nobody told me until now. I know father wouldn't hide it from me would he?"  
"No. He wouldn't. Now what's this about you having a spiked drink? I don't remember that."  
"I'm surprised you don't. We went to the pub for dinner. I remember someone giving me something that smelt like honey and tasted like black currents. That's all I remember ."  
"Okay I remember that now. You were turning seventeen right? It was the first year you were allowed at a pub however you were not allowed to have anything to drink. I remember making that clear to the woman who served us, who assured me that there were alternatives avaible. I have no idea who spiked your drink but as I recall I was in the same position. I couldn't do anything to help you." Her brother replied. "I understand your concern sis, but I assure you, it's not mead. I don't believe it has much medicinal value anyways. The only thing it can do is block pain, but once it wears off it kicks you ten times harder than it did the first time. It doesn't do anything for the pain. I've had this stuff, and although you may be angry with me later, you'll feel a lot better after taking it. "  
"I apologize for blaming you prematurely. You'd never do that anyways.Why do I remember someone spiking a drink and someone telling me it was you?"  
"They were using me as a scapegoat so you'd never find out what truly happened. What they didn't know was we share the same birthday and while my drink had the same odd taste to it, I don't remember what happened either. It's a healing tea; I can't remember what it's called."   
"Neither can I but it smells good. I had it a lot when I was in the infirmary." She turned to her brother and looking him in the eye, "I didn't mean what I said earlier."   
Her brother eyes widened at her comments. "What?" He paused closing his eyes, trying to remember what she could possibly be talking about. And instant later he opened them. "This is a fine time to bring that up. I know when my own sister is joking with me. I do that to you all the time. An injury is your body's way of telling you there's a problem. And if you don't do something it will get worse and end you up in the infirmary again. I don't think either of us can bear that again. Now drink. Please." In a matter of minutes she was out like a light unaware a pair of strong arms catching her before she hit the cave wall. "It's the best thing for you." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "There maybe now you can catch up on your sleep huh? In the mean time I'll try and do what I can for the injuries."  
Removing his medical kit from his backpack he took out a small white device known as a healer wand and ran it over his sister. Once the reading was done he began the process to heal the injuries he could starting with the most serious and working his way forward. He just hoped that there was enough battery power left to treat everything, but he made a mental note to have their mother double check when he brought her home.


	13. Chapter 13

On the planet of Etheria the twin's moons lit the hunting path that lead down the steep trail. Grayskull stepped through the portal to Etheria with his life time friend at his side. There was no place he'd rather be at this very moment. Duncan had been on Etheria two dozen times in the past year, but he knew enough about their current location. He for one was not going to lose his best friend for a second time.   
"We'd better be careful." Duncan warned "This is one of the most dangerous forests; it leads to the Fright Zone. According to the map I programed into my scanner they're close. And from the readings that fog is getting closer, whatever you do don't touch it."  
Grayskull scanned the area, "I'll keep that in mind." He said grimly but his focus was primarily on finding his children. "They were here Duncan." Broken branches and what looked like a blood trail covered the forest floor. "They were ambushed." He said the minute he locked eyes with Duncan. "Hurt. Maybe even---"  
"No, they're alright. They may be hurt but they're both very skilled medics. They'll take care of each other as always." Duncan assured him. 'I hope.' He thought before continuing.   
He knew that he wouldn't show his concern over his son and daughter in the presence of others. But Duncan also knew being a father was one of the more difficult tasks he'd ever faced.   
"That's the reason why they'd take refuge in one of these caves. Let's hope we find them before someone else does." He frowned looking at the scanner he carried and followed him into a cluster of rocks the cave entrance hidden from view. It wasn't the path that the sibling heroes had taken, however it got to the cave just as easily.   
At last he had spotted two figures lying on the sandy ground. Recognizing his device that he had given the Eternia's champion Duncan imputed the code to deactivate the force field. Once he tucked it safely away he knelt down and laid two fingers on the side of his neck.   
'Alive. But exhausted.' Duncan thought.   
He placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "He-Man?"   
"He-Man!" another voice called. Grayskull locked eyes with Duncan. "Please don't tell me you passed out." Out of pure instinct Grayskull placed twin fingers on the edge of his son's neck, within seconds he felt a strong thump from his pulse. "Thank the ancients." He breathed.  
He searched his memory for a second, feeling disoriented. The voice sounded familiar, but…He forced his eyes open as a hand touched his shoulder. He shifted back onto his side and met the worried and relieved gaze of his mentor along with his father.   
"Duncan? Father?" he said hoarsely, a faint smile on his lips. "Fancy meeting you here."  
"Thank the ancients we found you in time. Let's get the two of you out of here." Duncan placed a pair of fingers on She-Ra's neck. "What did you give her? She's out."   
"Healing tea sedative. She's in a great deal of pain Duncan. Let's just say in addition to everything else that's going on she fell over 1000 feet because nobody cared to warn her that there was an ambush. On top of that, she was stung with tracker beetles and hit with a stim dart; not once but several times."   
Duncan raised his eyebrows in shock and shared a look Grayskull "It's been what I've feeling for the last few days; the knot I told you about, was from her pain. But the sensation kept building every minute, with every injury telling me I had to do something, and I did. She pushed herself over her own limits to get me to the cave. She saved my life. I owe it to her to do the same. I can't lose her again."   
His mentor locked eyes with him for several minutes as did his father. "You won't. I had a feeling that may have been what it was; you wouldn't have done it unless you had no choice, and it seems as though you didn't. It was the only way you could treat her injuries; while she was comfortable. It's a good thing you got there when you did. You have talents of your own, and if I know you as well as I do you did everything in your power to help her. There's nothing else you can do now other than getting her home. "  
"If I have any power over her as her protective older brother I'd actually make sure she takes a break. She needs it. Her last vacation as you may remember was cut short due to a false alarm. She needs one now and I will make sure nothing stops her from taking it if I can."   
Kneeling next to her he scooped his sister up with simple yet gentle ease allowing his father to take his pack from him. His sister wasn't heavy however being that he was still injured he wouldn't take the extra strain.   
"You did it for her own good." His father reminded him knowing he had the same problem. "As her older brother you could make the suggestion. However I don't think she'd listen to you."   
"You can say that again. She wasn't going to until I proved to her that I was right. I should have seen this coming." He-Man replied as he put the finishing touches on his armor. "Why didn't it hit me sooner?"  
"You can't always know everything. Besides you have a responsibility and right now it's not here; even though you wish you could be even you can't be in two places at once. The rebellion is going to have to step up and work as a team or her efforts will be for nothing. There may come a time where she's needed at home for more than a much needed family visit."  
"I know. I still don't understand why Glimmer and Bow give her so many problems. Maybe the two of you will have an effect on her than just me who she's likely not going to listen to. She'll say something along the lines of 'you're being silly and over protective.' Maybe I am but I do it for her own good. If she doesn't take care of herself, I will. She's homesick. Duncan I know I told you I'd never use that stuff without asking you first but—"  
He nodded, "You don't have to ask me; you're a certified medic remember? We may never know their reasons, however it could be to prove they don't take change very well, and they're going to have to live with the changes as it's not going to be the same. The rebellion has a chance they didn't before she took over. You may be being over protective, but you have your reasons. You did what you needed to do. Let's move before someone catches up."  
***  
"This isn't the way we came." Grayskull realized twenty minutes later and they had passed a v shaped tree.  
"Don't tell me someone's trying to prevent us from finding the portal." He-Man scanned the treeline. "How far is the portal?"   
"I'm not exactly sure." Duncan confessed. "From what I've been able to gather, something or someone is pulling us off course."  
"Of course, you'd think it would be easy to get us out of here didn't you? I've got a bad feeling about this; this is the same thing we went through hours ago." With the corner of his eye he saw an arrow from a cross bow come straight towards them. "Down!"   
After taking coverage behind a cluster of rocks, He-Man checked on his sister, to make sure there were no additional injuries. There wasn't but she was still unconscious thanks to the sedative he had given her hours before.  
"I think it worked a little too well."  
"You didn't plan on having problems getting to the portal did you?"  
"No, but I somehow knew this was going to happen."  
"Do you want to wake her?" Duncan asked handing him a hypospray."Its betaclorazine. It will reverse the effects of the sedative." He assured him.  
"One of the many things I don't have in my personal med kit." He accepted the device and brushing the stray hands of her hair out of the way. "She's going to hate me for this." Lowering his sister to the ground He-Man lay the device against her neck and administered the medication which left no more then a tiny pin prink.   
"What's going on?" She shook her head and as her eyes clearned she smiled when she say her father; a spinning image of her brother only several year older and his oldest friend Duncan, who was like a second father to both her and her brother.  
"There's no time to explain sis, we're trying to get home and we've run into a problem. I know you could have used the sleep but we could use your help here."  
"So I noticed." She-Ra looked around. "The troopers. Why was I worried this would happen?"  
"Same reason I was."He pulled her to her feet. "We have to keep moving."  
"Well from the looks of it, we're on the edge of the dark forest. I know where the portal is."   
***  
By the time the group found the secluded spot Veena had opened the portal She-Ra's legs could no longer support her weight and was caught but three arms before she collaped to the cold ground. As her father caught her he exchanged a brief glance with Duncan and his son.   
"Please tell me this hasn't happened before."  
"I'm sorry Father, I can't do that. It happened at least three times with in the last fourteen hours. Partly caused by the stinger trackers, posion, and stim darts but mostly because of her other injuries that have not healed for several reasons; one of them being she's forced to do everything even if she can't. We need to get her home and now."  
"That is not what I wanted to hear. It's what I would have said about my own sister if it had happen to me, and it has several times. Let's go."  
***  
The minute Veena locked her eyes with her husband she knew something had gone wrong. "Let's get her to her room where she'll be more comfortable." She said referring to her daughter who lay unconsious in her father's arms. Her son, although standing looked as though he could collapse any minute.  
"It seems as though you could use at least ten hours of sleep too." His father said after he laid his sister on her bed.   
"That is if I can get that far." He eyed the adjacent door which would lead to his room. It was much faster than going through the corridor and it was the best course of action right now.   
"After what you've gone through you deseve it. Don't worry I'll be here. But let Duncan check you over first. That wound looks serious. What caused such a thing?"  
He swallowed. "A knife, fodged by none other then Zodac; either that or he somehow got his hands on it and supplied it and others to Hordak."  
His father swallowed heavily. "You know you won't heal as fast as you normal."  
"Yes. I know. It was foretold in that dream; expect it was Shyarah that got hit. It ricocheted off of her and took its place on me; only because I knew what was going to happen before she did."  
"Sounds like you had a dream vision." Grayskull said. "Its no wonder she collaped."  
"You don't know the half of it Father. You may not like it either."  
"I already don't like it. You do know your uncle was killed with a weapon forged by the fires of subternia right?"  
"I remember your stories well however I've never figured out exactly what happened."  
"It might be time to tell you that story. But first you might want to tell me what happened."  
"Okay but it will take awhile."  
***  
Nearly an hour later after given an update to both his father and mentor He-Man now medically cleared by both mentor and father both trained in the arts of medicine as he was fell face first on his bed and gave up his fight against sleep.


End file.
